Unprepared (Hiccstrid)
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup and Astrid are a couple in high school. Hiccup has very few friends, but never really dwells on it. He's prepared for anything. Or so he thinks. One morning when Hiccup is planning to call his girlfriend before school for a simple chat, he receives the news that will turn his world upside down. "I'm pregnant with YOUR child." - "We'll figure this out, I promise."
1. Shocking news

**(A/N) Really have no idea where the hell this story's gonna go, but I decided to write it just because. All I can say is if you're a Hiccstrid fan, you like things related to teenage pregnancy, you don't mind RTTE aged modern day high school characters being a little OCC, and you like a good Daddy-cup read, then this is a story I'd recommend to all you amazing people who have officially made it past the first Author's note without abandoning ship ;)**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Your typical out-of-the-box high school sophomore. Long Auburn hair and curiosity filled forest green eyes that caught school girl's attention. Despite being sixteen and having every girl who wasn't making fun of his awkwardness eyeing him, Hiccup preferred a quiet environment with very little close friends. There was Astrid Hofferson, his beauty in life and lover to the end. T, a senior at the age of eighteen. Then there was Fishlegs, the kid who Hiccup admired most because their shared love of science, chemistry, and mostly mechanics.

Hiccup hopped out of his under sized wooden bed with a long yawn. He stretched his bare arms, running a hand through his hair. The boy's eyes looked around the bedroom, and Hiccup groaned annoyed as he realized what a mess he had to pick up. You could hardly see his old fashioned wooden flooring under piles of books, cloths, and awkwardly placed dusty rugs. His desk was covered in warn out paper littered with algebraic equations and geometry. Don't even get me started on the closet next to the window with torn up green curtains.

Looking outside, Hiccup realized it was raining. Balancing on his right foot, the boy leaned again the wall with a sigh of contentment. He looked around for his metal replacement, the prosthetic being berried under a pile of journals. What could he say? Tons of people had an obsession, rather it be makeup, football, or a certain type of movie. That's another reason quiet a few students at school found him awkward. Hiccup's obsession wasn't your typical phase. He had been collecting journals he never completed since he was only eleven.

Sitting down in a broken rolling chair next to the window, Hiccup rolled to the pile of journals and retrieved his prosthetic left leg which fit perfectly from the knee down. Strapping the invention he'd created himself on, Hiccup slid a shoe onto the metal ending and stood up to get dressed. Settling for a pair of green leggings and his not-so-fashionable red tunic with odd leather armor, the boy got dressed. His red tunic had an odd leather armor like material sown into it at the chest and sides to cover tears and burnt cloth. The school's dress code didn't allow patches.

Really, who cared about looks though? I mean, yeah, a lot of high school kids. Not Hiccup though. He was only sixteen, but he had a part time Job, was an apprentice in blacksmithing, and already had a list of colleges plus scholarships for after he graduated. Hiccup was an A-B student with the exception of one progress report having a 65 in his English class. The only reason for this was because he was out for medical reasons involving the flue, and never got around to doing his homework for two hole weeks. That grade was soon brought back up though. After all, Hiccup had a full on plan for life. He would be better than his father who would be living in a much better home if he didn't gamble so much. He wouldn't drop out of college like his mother and uncle did. Nothing was going to get in the way of his perfect preparations. He had fallbacks for _any_ disaster or brand new situation that the universe decided to throw at him. At least...he thought he did.

Hiccup smiled after looking in the mirror, spitting out toothpaste once his teeth were brushed. Looking down at his watch, the teen read 6:00. Alright, he had an hour and twenty minutes exactly before he had to go to school. Question was, how could he use the time to spare? There was so much to get done that would take much longer than an hour, and his homework was completely done. Deciding to think about his inner debate with more energy, Hiccup Haddock quietly walked downstairs to grab a cup of coffee his father always left out before going to work.

Just after he reached the last step, Hiccup was suddenly knocked to the floor as loud barks filled his ears. "Ah! Cloudjumper?! Gods that's so gross!" The teen tried as hard as he could to be stern, but couldn't help but burst out laughing as his mother's dog licked him from head to toe. Sure, the bonding experience was...messy, but Hiccup just loved having a piece of his mother around. Especially one that was so hyper and overjoyed to him, unlike so many other's he'd met.

Hiccup looked down at a now relaxed Cloudjumper, a knife like feeling grazing the outer shell that he kept around his heart. The pain was nowhere close to unbearable like it was a few years back, for Hiccup had learned to toughen his soul up and not let anything through that shell. The more he fought certain emotions, the stronger that protection became.

After grabbing a cup of coffee and studying for his Chemistry test for today, Hiccup looked at his watch. 6:45. Wow, he'd been studying for that long? Well, question now was...What to do with that last 25-35 minutes he had left? After reading a couple pages in his book and becoming bored, Hiccup settled for calling his girlfriend of two years now. Maybe she'd have some ideas for conversation, or perhaps had some homework questions he could help with.

Grabbing his cell phone, Hiccup got Astrid's number from the contacts and hit 'call'. The phone rang twice, then a cracked voice answered. "Hello?" Hiccup's eyes widened and his heart beat rapidly. Astrid hadn't sounded that desperate and sad since they were fourteen and he'd lost his leg in the same accident that killed his mother. Long story short, Hiccup was too courageous for his own good and didn't know how to use his head when a shooting happened. He ran to help someone, and Valka (His mother) had ran to help _him._ Hiccup got the victim he spotted out okay, but was caught when the building collapsed along with his mom who had been shot. The memory of Valka bleeding to death, and fourteen year old Hiccup screaming for help to come already sat in a locked box at the back of his mind.

"A-Astrid? Common tell me what's wrong." Hiccup tried, but the desperation couldn't be hidden no matter the effort. Astrid chocked on a sob on the other end of the line, and Hiccup went pale at the next words he heard.

"Hiccup? I-I'm not going to school today." There was a long, agonizing pause. Astrid spoke again. "I'm going to the clinic with my mother. I-I'm...Hiccup, I'm pregnant with _your_ child." More crying could be heard, breaking Hiccup's heart. The mighty Astrid Hofferson, who everyone looked up to in school, was breaking down into tears. This wasn't right. "I-I'm so sorry."

 _No...don't be. I'm sorry. We'll figure this out, together._ Hiccup thought of the perfect thing to say to try and help his girlfriend, but his mouth was far to dry to get the words out and into the phone.


	2. Reality hits

**(A/N) So I'm not entirely sure if any of you guys are liking this so far, but here's chapter two for you!**

Hiccup was still frozen, Cloudjumper laying at his feet while his owner gripped the side of the table's chair with his free hand. The teen's face was still pale, and he didn't care to think about rather or not he should start preparing his backpack for school. Astrid heaved a long, heavy breath on the other end of the line, her mother and father arguing in the background.

 _"Told you he'd screw up!"_ Mr. Hofferson shouted, hitting Hiccup hard. _"You're only making it worse! You should be focusing on your daughter and not her boyfriend!"_ His wife, Astrid's mother screamed even louder. Astrid may have been a sixteen year old rebel, but damn her parents were protective when they wanted to be. The insults meant for hers and Hiccup's 'stupid' actions-to put it lightly-could be heard with more worry than fury. Mr. Hofferson, one of the strongest men Hiccup knew and his own father's best friend, sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

Finally, with a force Hiccup didn't know he had, the boy spoke. "Astrid I...you know I can't be there for you right now. As much as I want to, I don't want to anger your parents more." Hiccup nearly tripped over his words, but remained strong with a voice of reason. Astrid didn't seem to agree on the other end of the line, hanging up imediatly.

Hiccup flinched when the sound of Astrid's phone being slammed on the table before hanging up echoed in his ears. He slid down in his old wooden chair, face still pale. The teen's eyes, normally bright and colorful like a forest in spring, were dull and distant. Half lidded and unfocused. His mind was taking everything in a bit slowly, and it caused a discomfort Hiccup was _not_ prepared for.

How did this happen? Hiccup was so prepared, ready for college in two years, and finally managing to get over how often his father was away. He was getting better as a blacksmith, loved his part time job, and so much more. His plan was perfect! Then...well then he had to go and screw up. Taking things a little to far when it came to him and his ray of light's private moments. Why did he have to be so stupid!

Hiccup face palmed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "What am I thinking?!" He suddenly shouted, waking Cloudjumper. The teen looked down at the dog, finding the canine the best thing he had to talk with. "Here I am, pitying myself and cursing my plans for the future when Astrid's breaking down in a way I've never seen before! It's my fault this happened. It's all my fault she's going through this. If I'd never asked her to go with me that night..."

Hiccup's voice trailed off, his face gaining some color back though his lip trembled. His hands shook, and the cloth on his red tunic became wet with sweat. An alarm on the teen's phone went off, saying it was time to leave. Hiccup ignored it though. He ignored everything. With a long, heavy, trembling sigh, he stood up and shoved his hands in his leather shirt pockets.

"There's nothing I can do about it now. I'm not going to be one of those guys who just ditch the girl. Astrid's worth so much more than that. She's not a regular teenager, she's one of the few lights I have in life. I can always confide in her, so now it's time I return the favor. I may not have been prepared for this, but hey! I've done so well working on my college and school plans, so I've got practice on figuring everything out." A small, sad smile came to Hiccup's lips.

 _I've got to get to school, but how in the name of Thor can I focus knowing I'll be..._ his thoughts made him freeze in his tracks. Hiccup nearly choked on his own breathing as his eyes widened. His mind was finally comprehending and analyzing _everything._ The shock had warn off, and now came reality like a pile of bricks. Terror and sadness overwhelmed the boy. Then there was something else too though. A feeling Hiccup couldn't quiet label. Urging himself to go out the front door, dragging his feat, Hiccup let rays of sunlight wash over his body. He wiped his sweaty face with his sleeve, and thought of what was to come for him and Astrid.

"How can I focus on anything knowing I'll be a...a _dad._ " The answer was simple really, he couldn't. No way could Hiccup _ever_ focus on his own school and life problems when thoughts of how he was supposed to help Astrid with a little bundle (who may very well become a pain in the neck like himself) that was _his_ own offspring filled his mind.

Hiccup got into his small red car, started the engine, pulled a light jacket over his shoulders, and drove to school with a hole new perspective on everything. He couldn't be his regular self who always liked to take risks and never care if others disliked his childlike nature. He had to gain responsibility. Otherwise, him and Astrid would _never_ be prepared before the child eventually came along. _Their_ child.


	3. Uncle by heart

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for this being so late! I was at my dad's house all weekend with no Wi-Fi, school is a killer, and to top it all off, I had a hole other chapter written for this already but it got deleted because I wasn't paying attention and forgot to save thanks to trying to write and use my phone at the same time I was breaking up a fight between my two younger siblings. You're amazing!**

School was really starting to become unbearable. Hiccup hadn't been able to focus in class thanks to everything running through his mind, and as a consequence had a tone of homework he didn't finish in his first three classes. His green backpack hung over slouched shoulders. People in the halls gave him weird looks. Why wouldn't they? The normally confident, tall, silly Haddock was now dull eyed and seemingly exhausted. It was only now Hiccup realized it would've been better if he'd decided to get reasonable sleep hours last night.

Sighing with relief as the crowded hallways died down and high school kids entered their classes, Hiccup entered his fourth period Spanish to be greeted by the sight of bored students and Coach Gobber. The bell rang just as the teen was opening the door, and he hoped to slide into his desk without anyone taking notice of him. Of course though, Hiccup's Godfather, blacksmithing teacher, and father's best friend who was better known as Gobber noticed his stress imediatly.

All throughout class, as Hiccup took notes and ignored arguing teens sitting behind him, Coach Gobber of the football team continuously gave him worried glances. Heather, Astrid's best friend and Hiccup's sort of 'at school sister' seemed worried to. Her older brother by a year, Dagur, tried to shut up the kids whispering about Hiccup's stressed state. Dagur too thought of Hiccup like a sibling. The reason he was in the same Spanish class as Heather was because he had been held back a grade and started school a year late since his birthday was at the very end of the school year. Heather was good as far as grades went, and was born in February. Dagur had many reasons for why he always called Hiccup as his own brother like his sister did. Hiccup protected Heather as a twin would, looked just like her, played with her when they were younger like a brother, and they both not only had the same birth _month_ , but Heather was born two days before Hiccup (Hiccup's birthday was the 29th of February, Heather's the 27th).

Time went by slowly, reminding everyone it was the dreaded Wednesday, hardest day to get through, _center_ of the week. Slowly but surely, Hiccup managed to get his Spanish work done fairly quickly, and decided to work on his English Literature writing assignment. He was so into his writing, he didn't realize Coach Gobber was trying to ask him a question.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!" This got Hiccup's attention fast. His eyes widened when he looked at the tall, bulky, blond haired, scar covered Coach calling his name. His _full_ name. Only three people in this world did that. Hiccup's father-Stoick the vast- Astrid Hofferson, and Coach Gobber. When they called Hiccup by his full name, it meant he wasn't paying any attention at all and was missing out on something important enough for yelling to be issued. Kids around the now fearful boy snickered, though Dagur who-along with his sister- was feared in the school shut them up with glares of ice and steal.

"U-Uh yes Coach Gobber?" Hiccup managed to stutter out once he'd put his paper away and licked his dry lips. Gobber pointed to the door, and the boy hesitantly followed him to the hall for a chat. Once they were in the empty, lightly decorated, small halls, Gobber spoke.

"I tried to speak to you _six_ times lad! Now the only reason I'm gonna let ya off the hook is because I can tell there's something going on with you. If you can tell me what's bothering you and we talk it over _before_ I have to get back to my class, then your lack of participation will be forgotten and I will give you no extra work. Do we have a deal?" Gobber raised his left hand, which was the only one that didn't have a prosthetic attached to it. Hiccup never did know the hole story behind the man's amputation, along with his replaced leg. Gobber was always changing the story when the boy would head to his forge to practice blacksmithing.

Knowing he wasn't ever going to win an argument with the school's football coach, Hiccup opened his mouth to speak. He managed to stutter a few incoherent words, but just like earlier that morning found his mouth dry. It was only now that Gobber became _really_ worried. Hiccup may not have been the best at giving presentations or socializing with more than one or two people, but the boy was always able to confide in his-lets just call it uncle by heart.

"Gobber I..." Hiccup gulped a second time, taking in a long, deep breath. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Why was it so freaking hard to just come out and say what was going on?! This wasn't right. His anxiety never got so high he couldn't come up with a reply in conversation. The worst part was, Hiccup had _never_ been afraid of talking to Coach Gobber. Balling his fists, the boy knew he had to get this off his shoulders.

"I-It's Astrid." Gobber's eyes widened and he shared a concerned look with Hiccup. Like he did his apprentice, Gobber had a connection with the Hofferson girl. She was popular, had the blond main that attracted every guy in school, piercing, fierce eyes, and the perfect form. Despite these traits, Gobber admired Astrid's ability to still be herself and not fall into peer pressure. Astrid was the only female football player this side of Berk, and therefor Gobber had to keep other guys from getting on her nerves. This wasn't particularly because he was afraid Astrid would be hurt, but the other way around. She was a fierce one that was for sure.

"Hiccup lad. What's wrong with the Hofferson?" Hiccup looked up at his 'uncle', surprised by the sudden outburst. Biting his lip, he continued. "Sh-She's fine Gobber. Astrid's at the clinic today actually. She um...she's _pregnant._ " Hiccup's voice was hardly over whimper, and Gobber got the hint imediatly.

"Wait...so your-" "Yes." Hiccup cut his teacher off. "Does your father know?" Hiccup shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with Gobber. "You can't exactly make phone calls when your on the battle field Gobber. Besides, I'm _sixteen._ I really don't need my father to come at my call every time I get hurt." The look on Hiccup's face made Gobber keep from making any further comments. He'd grown with Hiccup, treated the boy like his own son. This meant, unlike most people, the coach knew _exactly_ how to tell if Hiccup was on his last string.

A few awkward moments went by, before Gobber sighed and opened the door. The teen and coach went back inside the classroom, finishing up the class with Hiccup agreeing to stay afterwards and get some talk time in with his uncle by heart. Dagur and Heather made sure no other students picked on him, and Gobber made sure to not take it to heart when Hiccup would refuse to participate in class and zoned out.


	4. Dinner with the Hoffersons

**(A/N) I'm back yay! These chapters are not being updating fast enough, and I'm sorry for that! Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

After agonizing hours of work and classes were over with, Hiccup imediatly took off to his car once the last bell rang. Within a minute he was in the drivers seat with his seat belt over him and the engine started. On the radio played a song him and Astrid always listened to known as 'Return' by a singer named Alexander Rybak. The volume was low, for the teen never liked to much noise, but he could still hear those soft lyrics reminding him of the times he spent with his love.

 **And I...will cry you a thousand tears...the day you will return. And I...swear I'll stay right here...until you will return.** A while back Hiccup had been sitting in Astrid's room on her bed while her parents were out. They were listening to that song, and when the lyrics played, he'd wrapped his arm gently around her. Astrid had sighed as her boyfriend lay a light, tender kiss on her neck, just below her earlobe. Such a simple gesture, but it sent feelings of warmth to all of her limbs.

Before long Hiccup had become so caught up in Astrid he didn't want to let her go. Snow slowly falling outside their window, he'd asked her to come hang out with him that night. It was the night they'd both been so tired they'd fallen asleep in each other's hold. The next morning, what was originally an innocent embrace kick started something in both teen's minds. That had been the only time they'd went the hole way as far as sexual encounters went.

That night...it had been _five_ months ago. How Astrid showed no signs of being pregnant until now was a mystery. Her belly had hardly grown, she still played sports, and managed a mostly normal diet. How had Hiccup not noticed the details? He was usually very observant...and yet, he had no idea he was going to have a son or daughter.

Hiccup was lost in thought as rain started poring again. His windshield was fogged up, it's wipers moving at a furious pace. The car came to a stop at a traffic light, and suddenly the boy's phone went off. Making sure the traffic light was still red, Hiccup lifted his phone to his ear after hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone, hitting the gas as the light turned green. "Hiccup?" Hiccup's eyes widened, and he nearly drifted off the road. Regaining his focus, he tried to think of what to say to the Hofferson on the other end of the line.

"Astrid? Hey...I-I- H-How are you doing?" His words were so mashed together they were hard to understand. Astrid knew her boyfriend though, and had learned to deal with his occasional stutter. She sighed into the phone, her voice tender.

"I'm okay. Got home a few hours ago. Dad's at the store, and mom's cooking dinner. She didn't want me too at first, but after I explained how important it would be for you to be a part of all... _this,_ I convinced them and..." Hiccup tensed as Astrid trailed off. And what?

As if reading his mind, Astrid continued. "And I was wondering...any chance you'd want to meet at the Berk center park tonight around sunset? I really want to talk to you, and my parents are cooled off so you don't have to be worried like you were earlier." Hiccup's eyebrows knitted together as he thought about it, before he turned the opposite way his street was, instead heading south. "Sure...give me around twenty minutes." With that, Hiccup and Astrid said their goodbyes before the phone hung and up and Hiccup drove in the direction of the Hofferson's house.

* * *

The rain once again lightened up, and it was around five in the evening before Hiccup parked his car in the Hofferson's driveway. He turned off the engine, the sound of the car's vibrations slowly slowing down mimicking his own fears when Astrid stepped outside to meet him.

Without a second thought, Hiccup left his car and ran up to meet Astrid. The first thing he did was a common instinct. Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, Hiccup looked her over with worry filled eyes, his hand resting on her belly. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Astrid couldn't help but smile at his normal protective nature.

"I'm fine Hiccup. Just..." Astrid looked behind her to see her mother watching the teen's boyfriend being protective. As Hiccup had a way of making other's feel warm inside do to his selflessness, Mrs. Hofferson smiled at the two.

Astrid turned back to Hiccup, continuing her previous sentence. "Why don't you come in for dinner?" She asked her boyfriend. The teen in question took a step back, nervously smiling at Mrs. Hofferson. "I-I don't uh...want to be a burden." He tried with his hands behind his back, eyes refusing to look at anyone in the driveway. Astrid's mother, like usual when it came to Hiccup, didn't take it.

"You're no burden Hiccup." Mrs. Hofferson said, stepping down her concrete steps and closer to the two. A perplexed expression took over Hiccup's facial details, goosebumps forming on his thin neck. "But I...I mean I uh...aren't you?..." The stammering went on and on until Astrid shut him up with a light jab to the ribs, knocking the air out of her boyfriend. Hiccup quickly recovered though, having become used to his lover's violent methods of communication over the years.

"We both played a part in this Hiccup. I already talked to my parents. If it was any other guy, things might be different. They know you though, my father being best friends with yours. Mom and Dad know you would _never_ hurt me, and if anything, would protect both me and your child." Hiccup's worried expression softened a little at this. Astrid nuzzled closer to him, pushing Hiccup's arm over her shoulder. The teen imediatly responded with his left arm around her, his right resting on her belly as if his lover wasn't the only one he was protective over. Hiccup tried to cover Astrid with his small frame, trying to shield her from the light rain.

Mrs. Hofferson watched the scene playing out in front of her with interest. Every word her daughter had spoken was true. Hiccup had been part of the family for years now, further than they could remember in a way. He had spent many nights when he was eleven at the Hofferson's house when his father was at war and mother volunteering at the local pet store. The guest bedroom had become Hiccup's second room in those days, and Mrs. Hofferson had imediatly taken a liking to him when she saw how creative her daughter's friend was after stumbling upon a cardboard box filled with papers and journals. It was only then she'd learned Hiccup was not your typical teenager in many more noticeable ways than one, but that was never a bad thing when it came to his protectiveness, selflessness, and intelligence.

Eventually the rain started falling to hard, and with hesitance in every step, Hiccup walked with Astrid and unborn child into the Hofferson home. The grey walls had pictures in frames on the walls, many having Hiccup and his father in them. Some dated back to when his mother was alive, having pictures of her with Mrs. Hofferson on vacation. Another reason Hiccup loved this home, it was his home away from home. The house reminded the boy of his mother, his father, his past, his friendships, and his sense of belonging. One thing Hiccup was more grateful for than anything, was the idea that Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson still enjoyed his company despite his actions with their daughter. That was true loyalty he supposed.

Astrid sat down by the coffee table to do her homework, holding her belly with her palm. Hiccup noticed the smallest signs of discomfort in her form, and lay a hand on his lover's shoulder. _Are you sure your okay?_ His eyes asked with a gentle spark. Astrid smiled warmly, leaning up to kiss Hiccup on the cheek, nearly pulling him down onto the velvet colored couch by accident. "I'm fine." She said with playful stubbornness, making the teen chuckle before walking away.

The smell of fried chicken and corn casserole filled the room, making Hiccup's stomach twist with hunger. He hadn't eaten much that day, the stress of everything going on diminishing his hunger. Walking into the kitchen, Hiccup used his quick reflexes to catch the hot pan in Mrs. Hofferson's hands when she nearly dropped it onto the floor. Unlike the prepared woman, Hiccup had no oven mitts on and the hot tin burned his palms. The teen, with his usual stubbornness and masked emotions, showed no signs of pain other than slightly wincing. "Let me get that." He offered, carrying the pan to the marble counter near the fridge.

"How do you carry that without burning yourself lad?" Mrs. Hofferson asked in curiosity, setting the chicken down. Hiccup pulled out three paper plates, dishing out the corn. After that, he filled three glasses with iced tea and washed his hands to ease the burning in his palms. Usually the boy would never be confident enough to do such things without asking, but he was used to this. In the Hofferson's home, he did everything like he was part of the family. From cooking lunch, to helping clean out the storm cellar with Mr. Hofferson. Hiccup might as well have been in every family photo there was (Which he almost was) with his reputation in the Hofferson home.

"Eh...I'm just heat tollerant I guess." Hiccup shrugged off Mrs. Hofferson's question, carrying Astrid and himself plates of food on his forearms, the two classes of iced tea in his hands. Mrs. Hofferson carried her own plate, along with a stack of napkins. She sat beside Astrid on the small two-cushion couch, Hiccup leaning against the wall with pressure taken off his left leg. The rain had made his amputation sight wet before school, and walking all day was now causing some blistering mixed with the heat in the Hofferson home. He said nothing, deciding now of all times was a time he needed to focus on Astrid's family over his own wellbeing.

The three of them talked for a while, and when Mr. Hofferson got home he was about to say something about Hiccup. That was before he saw the boy's limp and pained expression. When asked about what had caused it in private, Hiccup simply responded that Astrid and the Hofferson's were much more important than a sore amputation sight at the moment. The respect in the boy's voice and offers to help with chores like he normally did when he was over despite his pain eased Mr. Hofferson's tension a bit. Before long, they were all eating dinner together and watching a movie called 'How to train you dragon' on VHS.


	5. Night at the park

Dinner and the movie ended within a time frame of a couple hours or so. The rain had stopped, just in time for the sunset to be visible as clouds moved out of it's way. A couple stars were in the sky, and the ground was covered in a peaceful mist.

Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson put dishes away and fixed the furniture. With some debate, hesitation, and negotiation, Hiccup had Astrid's parents' permission to take her to the Berk Center Park as originally planned. He kept one of Astrid's arms around his waist, holding her close for her protection against the chilly after-storm air.

Astrid sat in the passenger seat, her Dog Stormfly deciding to come along seconds before the girl could close the door. With a laugh of delight, Astrid leaned back to open the back seats' door for the dog to get in. Hiccup laughed as well, turning up the radio as some good old fashion Nickleback came on. Both teens sang along to the song, not caring that they hardly knew any of the lyrics and had dry singing voices that couldn't hit the high notes.

Before heading to the park, Hiccup drove to his house to get Cloudjumper. He whistled for the dog who ran to his owner after squeezing through the undersized doggy door. Stormfly was a Dalmatian mixed breed with colorful marks thanks to her previous six-year-old owner being unsupervised. Cloudjumper on the other hand was a large bulldog with streaks on his neck that gave the odd optical illusion his tanned head was covered in dark black and brown gill like frills. The large dog sat beside Stormfly in the backseat, laying down on the leather seats and allowing the Dalmatian to rest her head on his chubby back. Both their owners couldn't contain their aw filled expressions.

* * *

What felt like a few hours was only a few minutes. Hiccup and Astrid remained mostly silent until the park came into view. The grass was wet and fresh green. Pine tree's towered over them, and a metal bridge went over a creak. Near the road were a few benches near a seesaw, miniature slide, and sandbox. Over closer to the creak was a tall set of swings that reached the top of the trees. In a small fenced in area was monkey bars beside the skate park and basketball court.

Stars were growing in numbers above the couple and their canine companions. The moon was rising in the distance. Hiccup left his car's headlights on, leading Astrid to a bench near a tall patch of dead grass the dogs decided to role around in.

"Hiccup It's...beautiful." Astrid leaned into her boyfriend's hold. Hiccup leaned his head on hers, chuckling when Stormfly tackled Cloudjumper, started a wrestling match. "Not as beautiful as you." He looked ahead, then had second thoughts when the wind hit him harshly as if the universe was saying 'really?!'. "Uh...was that corny or-" "Probably." Astrid cut him off, tenderly kissing his lips. "Sweet though." She pulled back, shivering against the free cold air, blowing at no one's will but it's own.

Owls called in the distance, and Hiccup used his hand that wasn't around Astrid's shoulders to lay on her belly. He hummed in contentment, nuzzling the girl's hair. "We're going to be okay. Right?" He asked in a soft, gentle tone which Astrid was always drawn to no matter what the occasion. She hesitated, before grabbing Hiccup's hand on her belly.

"Yeah. I'm planning on reading up some stuff on parenting, and you've already taken up the protective nature." Astrid smiled as Hiccup smirked into her hair, gently tickling his love's side who squirmed. "You've got that right." To make a point, he pulled his girlfriend closer to his side so he could wrap his entire right arm around her belly. They were enveloped in a hug, the dogs' playful barks somehow making them feel more protected.

Suddenly, another car pulled into the park. It was a large grey truck, the bed littered with toolboxes and old tied down papers. A dark figure climbed out the passenger seat, his hands on top of his head. "Wait A minute.." Hiccup let go of Astrid, standing defensively in front of her.

The figure continued forward, and Hiccup could see his face clearly thanks to the car lights shining on him. "T?" A second glance. "What happened to you?!" Hiccup ran over to his limping quiet friend, using his sleeve to dab at some drying blood on T's forehead.

"Just a fight Hiccup. You know how those damned Jocks are." Hiccup nodded, knowing if their was one thing NOT to do to T, it was to try and help him when he didn't want it. Like Hiccup, the boy had an amputation in his left leg. Despite being two years older than Hiccup, T and his friend were on about the same maturity level. They were both quiet in school, and both only wanted few friends. The teens were like each other's other halves. They had the same eye color, same passions, same personalities to an extent, and highly similar pasts. If ever asked rather Hiccup would save T or Astrid (Which had happened before) the boy became too scared to even think about it, and simply shrugged off the question saying the events mentioned would never happen.

"Hiccup? Wait is that T?" Astrid tried to get up, but for some reason her belly was starting to prove difficult. Unlike most pregnancies, the girl had only started having noticeable troubles getting around with a second passenger a couple weeks ago. Hiccup imediatly ran to Astrid as soon as he noticed her troubles, trying to tell his stubborn girlfriend to take a seat.

The night went on, Astrid on the right side of Hiccup, T on the left. T gave a short summary of what happened to him, saying he decided to stand up to an egotistic jock at the wrong time, oblivious to the other boy's company. Hiccup and Astrid hesitated, but thanks to their past with their friend, found it safe to tell T of Astrid's pregnancy.

"Wow. Well, I know if any young man can pull off being a father Hiccup, it's you." With that T stood up. He dusted off his black jeans and checked his watch. "Wow, it's nearly ten at night and I've got a thirty minute drive back home plus homework." T stepped towards Astrid, raising his hand. "And I wish you the best of luck Astrid. Not that you'll need it being the school's strong Hofferson though." Astrid smiled with pride, shaking T's hand.

"Uh hey T?!" Hiccup called when the boy started running to his car. T turned around and blinked at Hiccup. "What gives bro?" He asked in a hurried voice. Hiccup let go of Astrid, leaning against the back of the bench with his arms crossed. "Well I was wondering if you'd stay at my house tonight? Dad's not gonna be home for another few months or so." T thought about it for a moment, before shrugging in a 'why not' fashion. Astrid looked at Hiccup who had a worried look on his face.

Hiccup gazed into those baby blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Astrid's expression said it all. _"Your an amazing friend Hiccup, and strong at heart. I know you'll do good."_ Hiccup couldn't help the reflex, and held Astrid in a light hug as T got in his truck.

"We've got to head to Astrid's house first T!" Hiccup threw the house keys into the boy's window while the dog's followed their owners to the car. "Just keep the door unlocked for me." T nodded, before starting his loud engine and country music. He pulled out of the park with reckless speed, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone.

"You think he'll be okay?" Astrid asked with worry in her eyes. Hiccup nodded, a stern look taking over as he stood tall. His shoulders were squared and his torso lean. When Hiccup stood in this position with _that_ look on his face, anyone greeting him knew to listen to what he said. "He's got it tough Astrid, but T's got this. He'll stay with me tonight. I have a feeling the guy wouldn't be out this late to get beat up in the first place if something hadn't happened with Trevor and Annabel first." Trevor and Annabel were T's parents. They had a few...problems when it came to parenting skills.

Hiccup opened the passenger side of the car, letting Astrid in. The Dogs hopped into the back, tongues stuck out. Hiccup started the engine, not bothering to turn on any music. He was about to pull out of the park, but Astrid suddenly stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

Worry making his heart skip a beat, Hiccup looked at his girlfriend who had a look of surprise. "Astrid? Common tell me what's wrong." His voice was rushed, and he imediatly unbuckled to lean over the girl in question. Astrid covered her mouth with the back of her hand, her eyes glazing over with what looked like tears.

"Hiccup! Come here, give me your hand." Hiccup was beyond confused, but let Astrid guide his limb for her benefit. His palm rested on the girl's belly, and Hiccup was beginning to question what Astrid's methods were. "Astrid I don't-" That's when Hiccup felt it. The smallest thump, like a tiny hand punching at his. Again it happened, and Hiccup came to the realization that the feeling was two little legs trying to kick his hand away or make contact.

Hiccup's breathing became spaced out, his head shaking in disbelief. He smiled brightly, those forest green eyes twinkling with wonder. "A-Astrid that's-" "I know." Astrid cut Hiccup off, then softened her tone. "I know." A smile danced on her lips too. The couple stayed like that a little while longer, before Astrid got a text from her mom asking where she was. Hiccup buckled up and drove out of the park. He arived at Astrid's house, walking her to the door. After that he headed home to find T sleeping on the couch. Hiccup slowly closed the door, creeping upstairs after giving Cloudjumper a left over piece of bacon. On his way he lay a blanket over T, removing the boy's shirt so his new belt marks caused by his father could heal easier.

"Night T." Hiccup whispered, trying to sooth his friend from an oncoming nightmare. As he lay alone in his bed that night, going through flashbacks of his mother and not-so-close-father, all Hiccup could think of was all the ways he would be a better parent than his own dad, and his quiet friend's father once Astrid gave birth to his son or daughter.


	6. Letting some stuff out

**(A/N) I know updates have been super slow. My computer is deciding to mess up so I had to take it to shop and I've been having some crazy stuff going on with family. I'm still alive though just so you know!**

*Beep Beep Beep*

 _Ugh...what is that?_

Hiccup rolled over in his bed, laying a hand on his sweat covered forehead. Nightmares had gotten the best of him, well with stress and all, though they weren't uncommon for the teen so he was used to them. Attempting to sit up with support from his elbows, forest green eyes drifted around the messy bedroom.

"Shoot!" Hiccup suddenly realized what that obnoxious beeping was, and he sat right up causing his blanket to fall. Someone cleared their throat to his left, and Hiccup looked at the side of his bed. "T?" "Yep I'm here H. Your alarm's been bugging me for the past five minutes." T shrugged with his hands behind his head.

Hiccup raised a confused eyebrow, turning off his alarm and leaning against the bed's backboard. A shiver went up his spine as cold wind from the window Hiccup forgot to close hit his bare, freckled, skinny torso. "Why didn't you wake me up then?" Hiccup asked a bit annoyed, brushing messy auburn bangs out of his face with his hand.

"I didn't bother waking you because you set your alarm for six in the morning, and you need extra rest after all that shouting you did last night." T explained, referring to Hiccup's nightmares. He got off the end of the bed, his own torso covered by one of Hiccup's older dark green tunics. "Hope you don't mind me steeling the shirt by the way."

Hiccup smiled and waved it off with his hand. He reached for his nightstand, and grabbed his own black shirt and jeans. "Nah, feel free to take any of my older cloths T. What's mine is yours. Now...have you happened to see where I placed my prosthetic last night?" Hiccup asked as he swung his leg and a half over the side of the bed, scanning the floor with his eyes.

T chuckled to himself and grabbed the prosthetic from beside the stand. He tossed it to Hiccup who caught it thanks to amazing reflexes. "Found it last night near the bathroom somehow." T began. Hiccup shrugged and put on the leg, before pulling his jeans on. "I have no idea how you manage to lose your own leg by the way." Hiccup, despite his concentration on finding his book bag in his mess of cloths and papers, couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Oh common T. We both know I'm not the only one. I've had my fair share of searches when you've spent the night before." T rolled his eyes, tossing Hiccup an apple who, once again, caught it with ease. The two boys walked downstairs to eat a little more breakfast, Hiccup making eggs to go with left over biscuits.

"So..." T started, waving some smoke caused by the burner away from his eyes with an oven mitt. "You doing alright? With all that's been going on I mean?" Hiccup didn't answer at first, putting all his concentration into his cooking. No one in the family ever understood where Hiccup got his culinary arts from. Stoick Haddock was always used to eating what ever he had despite the taste, and Valka Haddock wasn't the best at cooking anything besides a sandwich. The only thing Gobber could make was drinks for the town when a party was going on, but that wasn't cooking, that was a love for alcohol. Even Hiccup's grandfather couldn't cook much more than a stew.

After setting the table for himself and T (In other words putting the eggs in a messy pile on two paper plates and setting them beside the fruit basket on the old coffee table) Hiccup decided to continue the conversation. "I guess. It's not everyday you realize you're about to be forced out of your childlike nature and into the more mature roles of parenthood though. I don't know T...I have hardly any role models in the subject other than Astrid's dad. You know my father hardly ever recognizes me, and don't even get me started on Mr. Agreeable." Hiccup rambled on while taking one of the forks and trying to flick his eggs into a little metal ring on the side of the fruit bowl. Him and T had always had a thing for making creative baskets or goals with their food ever since they were younger.

T listened to every word Hiccup said. He may have been a quiet boy, but when you needed to just talk, he was one heck of a listening ear. T would correct you if you started drifting too much into self pity, and he'd try to give you some tips if ever in a depressing time. His most admired trait though, was his ability to just listen, those nearly acid green eyes filled with a cold look you'd never forget. They were kind, protective, and said 'I'm here for you'. At the same time though, those windows to the soul also reflected T's past. You could never forget that he had it worse when you looked at his face and saw the knife wound across his right eye.

"Anyways, I guess I'll just go with it." Hiccup flopped back on the couch with a sigh. "This isn't my type of thing. You know? I'm the Hiccup in the school who is as odd as they come, but prepared for anything. How am I supposed to go to college when I have a little guy running around to catch up with? What if the child's a girl and I'm too busy protecting her from other guys when she's older so I don't have as much time with Astrid? There are so many things that could go wrong, and the Pro's and Con's are even. I'm not used to being this unprepared. To having to just go with it. I know Astrid has to be going through some stress too though, and I hate myself for focusing on just me. In all, I'm really grateful I have people like you who are willing to listen to that hole speech."

Hiccup finally finished, out of breath. T couldn't help but chuckle, moving his hands from behind his head. His left hand lay on Hiccup's shoulder, his right wrapping around the boy in a side hug. "I know you'll get it Hiccup. You always pull through." With that, T pat Hiccup's chest rather roughly, standing up to stretch. "Anyways, we've got twenty minutes before school and I've got some homework to get done. Mind if I use your shower real quick first?" Hiccup smiled, and was more than willing to let the Teen call the house his own. After all, it's not everyday you find a friend like T.


	7. They're fine

**(A/N) OMG so sorry this is taking me so long! I'll try to update faster I promise!**

Thursday, the week was almost over. The fairly long halls of Berk High were crowded with kids of many grades. Seniors went to the library to discus their graduations coming up in just a few months. Juniors were heading to the cafeteria because a meeting coming up about schedules. The left over tenth and ninth graders went to their first period classes after the bell echoed through the halls.

Hiccup sped through the halls, his green backpack slowing him down thanks to having a huge stencil for art in it. The first bell would be ringing in about five minutes, but the teen had somewhere else in mind. You see, unlike most teens who would give up easily if something this drastic happened, Astrid Hofferson was _still_ stubborn about good schooling. The pregnancy would make it harder, but considering the fact that summer would be here sooner than later, she'd made it this far.

Hiccup found the end of the hall where there was a corner with a desk. Most kids referred to this place as the 'quiet corner'. You'd never know what you'd find. From two Seniors making out before separating for college, to a young homo couple creating a fake breakup to protect each other from gossip and hate, it was a mystery why this corner was chosen for sacred conversations in the first place. Berk high was just weird like that.

Just as planned, Astrid was standing near the back door next to the quiet corner with a warm smile on her face. Her baby blue eyes shown with determination, and she wore a larger red shirt than her normal blue one. Rather than black tights, Astrid simply wore her leather skirt. What was originally thought of extra weight was now obviously a baby bump, and it was also obvious Astrid wanted to keep it hidden so other high school kids didn't gossip.

"Hey." Hiccup sat on the desk in the corner, Astrid leaning against the vending machine. The sun shown into the hallway, and the teenage boy took in his girlfriends beauty. At the same time, he noticed her worry and slight unease.

"Hey." Astrid replied a bit awkwardly. That was it for Hiccup. Astrid was so much more sure of herself than this. She was different. His protective boyfriend instincts kicked in. "You sure you want to go through with this? I mean the school would understand and you don't know if your sports will injure them." He referred to the child, laying a hand on Astrid's belly as he stood up. The young future mother smiled warmly, leaning into her boyfriend's arms. "I'll be fine. We'll both be I promise." Hiccup chuckled as he followed Astrid's gaze to the first signs of their child. They stayed like that in each other's hold until the bell rang.

With regretted goodbyes, both members of the young couple were forced to leave for class. They promised that right after fourth period when the school's activity hour came around, they'd meet in the library. Hiccup wasn't going to dare let Astrid and his child go all day without him making sure they were still okay every few hours or so.

* * *

First period also known as Child Development (The irony of that scenario), Second period Advanced English (He took that rather than English two thanks to his writing skills), Third period special physical education (Because his prosthetic he took the special needs one), and fourth period with Gobber went by fairly quickly. Unlike Mondays through Wednesdays, most teachers didn't give a ton of work Thursdays and Fridays in Berk High. Instead they preferred either hands on work, outside activities, or learning games such as math competitions on the computers.

Hiccup continuously checked his phone in the halls, expecting a call from his dad. Stoick had promised at least one day every few weeks he'd call his son from his place as chief on Berk's battle field. It had been a months and a half since the last call, and it was only three weeks before Stoick would be able to come home for a week long break. This meant Hiccup had been expecting a call these past five days. When he didn't receive one, the boy had learned not to be upset. Him and his father hardly ever talked after the death of Valka Haddock.

Wind blew harshly at the sides of the building. Typical Berk weather. It snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three. Unless you were rich or had personal chef skills, the food was tough and tasteless. The people who grew there were even more so, after all most of the men were post veterans from the highly gruesome war against offending archipelagos. This past week had been your typical rainy one, and most students were grateful it was sunny despite the high, brittle winds. Parents though were worried the humidity and air currents signaled a severe storm warning in the near future. Hiccup wasn't too worried.

Just after the bell for activity hour rang, Hiccup imediatly rushed to the library. He found Astrid there with a book in her hand about gardening, obviously studying for her agriculture class. Sneaking up behind the Hofferson, Hiccup lay both hands on her shoulders.

"Good afternoon milady." Astrid gasped and swung behind her, fist colliding with Hiccup's arm. "Hiccup?! What in the name of Thor were thinking?!" She asked, standing up beside the now tense boy. "Ugh I uh...I've felt worse. Only a very little bit though." Hiccup said through clenched teeth. Astrid couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's antics, and gently rubbed circled in his arm with her finger. Hiccup wore one of his short sleeve shirts for once, and the girl could clearly see the bruising in his toothpick for an arm.

"You need to eat more before your arms become as thin as my thumb." Astrid raised her thumb in front of Hiccup who chuckled. "Eh, I guess." He said simply. Looking into Astrid's eyes, the boy caught that same uneasiness there was before.

"Astrid...you've been uneasy all day. Look, if there's something you need to tell me, I'll listen I promise. You know how I am." That she did. Astrid knew Hiccup like the back of her hand. He was good at keeping his word, very smart, too selfless for his own good, a bit crazy just about everyday, and had a good listening ear. He noticed small details, and could see that nervous cloud in the backs of her eyes.

With a sigh, Astrid hesitantly spoke. "Hiccup I...it's about the child." Hiccup's eyes imediatly widened with worry as this chapter of their day suddenly took on a plot twist. He grabbed both of Astrid's wrist, holding her tightly. "What is it?" The boy tried to hide the fear in his voice.

Astrid looked down, not looking Hiccup in the eye. "As you know uh...I went to the clinic a few days ago and um...I never told you..." Hiccup couldn't figure out why the heck all a sudden Astrid wasn't wanting to talk to him. What ever it was, the girl was upset.

"Astrid, common, you _always_ tell me what's upsetting you." Astrid shook her head, confusing Hiccup more. "It's not that Hiccup I-well I think _you're_ gonna be upset." The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, pulling his girlfriend into his arms, running a hand through her hair. "Nothing you say right now will upset me Astrid. I've already taken that blow." Astrid nodded, knowing he had a point.

Not really wanting to put it out bluntly, Astrid phrased what was troubling her in a way that would be easy for Hiccup to take in slowly as his brain processed it. "They're fine. The kids are fine."

Now Hiccup got it.

 **(A/N) Anyone else catch what was troubling Astrid? Being a parent to a CHILD was hard enough to think about.**


	8. Twins

**(A/N) Hey guys! I know this is a bit short, but It's all I could come up with in this moment in time. Next chapter will be about Hiccup and Astrid, though this one is just filling in the details. Enjoy and please leave a review if you will!**

Hiccup didn't know what to say at first as Astrid cast her eyes downward. Now knowing exactly what to say, he smiled nervously and tried to keep his voice light. With his left hand the boy pulled Astrid closer to him, her head resting against his chest.

"Hey it's alright. Why would I be upset about something like... _that._ " Hiccup asked in his usual nasally, gentle voice which many (such as school girls) found adorable. Astrid sighed against warm chest as a smile graced her lips, pushing against the fabric of her boyfriend's tunic.

"You really are something. You know that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup moved a bit, shuffling their positions so he could look down at her relieved eyes. "Yes I am aware of that." They both laughed softly as people began coming into the library.

Hiccup smirked and sat down in a nearby chair. The next bell would be ringing soon, so he had to show Astrid he meant his words. As soon as Hiccup lay a hand on his girlfriend's belly, the _twins_ kicked at his hand almost imediatly.

Astrid felt her heart swell at the sight in front of her. In Hiccup's eyes was a childlike, innocent spark. He wasn't worried about their future. He didn't think about him and Astrid's future struggles. All that mattered right here, right now, was the thought of his kids and girlfriend being safe and healthy. Hiccup Haddock would never change from his selfless, kind, protective self. That was a fact.

Hiccup was suddenly forced to move when kids started pushing pass them to get to the next class. The bell rang not a second later, telling the boy and Astrid they had to part for now. Hiccup had to go to Berk History, and Astrid had to head to art.

"Hiccup I-" "I'll see you later alright? Meet me at Berk park after a get off work." Hiccup quickly cut Astrid off, a smile on his face. He was moving from one foot to another, eager to get to his next class. If there was one thing to admire about the boy, it was that he _never_ got introuble. If a teacher scolded him for being late to class, he _hated_ it.

After Hugging one more time, Hiccup and Astrid separated. Astrid took her time getting through the library, but by the time she reached the door, her goof of boyfriend was already sprinting down the hall. His prosthetic caught on his pant leg, causing him to trip and fall. A few other girls tried to help him up, but Hiccup simply bounced back, jumped up as if a famous gymnast, waved the girls off, and continued for class. Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at _her_ goof's antics.

* * *

School eventually came to an end, and Hiccup was relieved to have his huge art project out of his backpack. He ran through the halls to get to the front entrance, bumping into Dagur, Heather, and T on the way. "Hey Dagur! Heather..." Hiccup reached out his arm to hug the girl. He then turned to T, both nodding a hello.

"Brother! What have you been up to? I noticed you were upset in class. You doing okay?" Dagur started worrying, and Hiccup smiled at the teen's odd brother like nature towards him. Not that he was complaining of course.

"I uh...I've been fine Dagur. Don't really want to talk about it right now." Hiccup glanced at T with the corners of his eyes, asking for some help. "Yeah, it's all good Dagur. Spent the night with Haddock last night, nothing knew as far as I can see." Why was T so much more chill than Hiccup?

Dagur and Heather shared a glance, both worrying slightly. They respected Hiccup though, knowing when not to push him. "Alright." Dagur shrugged. He threw a large beefy arm around Hiccup, knocking the air out of him. "But you're going to talk to us later." Hiccup nodded, feeling comfortable with the negotiation.

"So uh...what are you doing tonight?" T suddenly asked after Dagur and Heather left. Hiccup noticed the hesitant tone to his friend's voice, and imediatly felt the need to help. "Hey bud! If you need a place to stay the night, just ask." He threw his arm around T, trying to reassure him with a smile.

T looked down at his hands, a stoic expression on his face. He thought about it, obviously wondering how much trouble he'd be in when he finally did return home. Finally deciding not to dwell on the future, T turned to Hiccup, a smile equal to his friend's dancing on his lips.


	9. Baby cloths

Hiccup worked all day at Gobber's shop, fixing old cars and working on his blacksmithing skills. His left amputation sight was getting sore by the time he was done, and had a red rash on it. The boy had been through this before though, and limped to his small red car with practiced ease.

Gobber questioned Hiccup on rather or not the boy decided he needed a rest, but Hiccup simply shrugged it off, claiming he had somewhere to go. Looking at his phone, he found out T had texted.

 _Hey, I know you said I could come over tonight. What time? I still have the house key from last night._ T texted.

Hiccup smiled as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. _I'm hanging with Astrid at the park. Make dinner for us bud, I'll be home in a bit._

 _What ever you say bro. Hey uh...Dagur and Heather texted me earlier, were wondering if we could all hang out at your place. Oswald's um...a bit on edge._

Hiccup cringed as he read the message, but knew he couldn't turn his back on his at-school-siblings. _Just make sure Dagur doesn't break the window...again._

 _Sure thing H. Thanks!_

Hiccup put his phone in his back pocket, climbing into the drivers seat. He started up the engine, and pulled out his wallet. Before the teenager was to meet up with Astrid at the park, he had somewhere he needed to go. Hiccup had been given his paycheck today, and knew with only approximately four months before the twins came along, his girlfriend would need supplies.

* * *

After heading to the local store, Hiccup was back in his car about an hour later. He set three different bags in the passenger seat, starting the engine. In one bag was parts to a 'build it yourself for ensured safety' car seat for twins. Another had a fold up stroller and pacifiers. Finally in the third one were six different one-piece baby outfits for newborns for each twin. Six for a girl, six for a boy. The boy ones were blue with the words 'daddy's boy' and varieties of colored stripes. Some had a green Dinosaur, others a black truck. The girls outfits were a little more simple. Pink, purple, or white with colored patches designed as different kinds of hats such as bonnets.

It only took approximately ten minutes to get to the park, and Hiccup found Astrid sitting at a bench with her chin resting on her knees. He quietly snuck up behind her, store bags in hand. "Hello milady!" He suddenly shouted, grabbing at Astrid's sides.

Unlike before in the library, Hiccup was expecting the fear punch and dodged it thanks to practice. He nearly doubled over laughing as Astrid stood up, grabbing the color of his shirt threateningly. "What were you thinking!?" She shouted in his face. Hiccup coughed as his air supply began running out, but still chuckled.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a little fun?" The boy asked, partially wheezing. Astrid let him go, hitting his shoulder with mild force. Hiccup rubbed the shoulder, before setting his bags on the bench his girlfriend was previously sitting on.

"What are those?" Astrid asked in curiosity, sitting back down. "Take a look." Hiccup insisted, sitting down next to her and rubbing small circles on her back. Astrid raised an eyebrow, pulling out one of the pink shirts with little blue patches shaped like bonnets. It was tiny, and had a hoody with fuzzy cat ears. Adorable.

"Hiccup...when did you-" "What? You didn't think I'd be late to meet you for no reason did you? I figured with only around four months to go, you'd need supplies." Hiccup then turned to face Astrid, taking her hands in his. " _We_ will." He corrected, looking into her eyes.

Astrid smiled weakly, feeling heat rush through her face as Hiccup leaned forward, angling his head a little to catch her lips. He kissed her gently, his lips tender. Astrid gently returned the favor, before they pulled back. "I've got your back." Hiccup finished his previous sentence in a much more quiet, serious tone.

"I know you do." Astrid insisted, pressing her forehead against his chest. Hiccup sighed, running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. He looked out at the street, watching cars pass through the dark with their headlights on. The sky was cloudy, though some stars shone through.

"You about to head home?" Hiccup asked after they had a fair moment of silence. Astrid shrugged, sighing. It was chilly out, and her breath came out as a white puff of air. "I don't know. Walked here." Hiccup nodded, looking at his car.

Hiccup pulled back, looking at Astrid. "I can drive you home. It's only a five minute drive. It's too cold now for you to make the fifteen minute walk on your own, and Berk is dangerous at night." Astrid smiled warmly, nodding and kissing his cheek.

The two lovebirds climbed into Hiccup's car who set the bags in the trunk. They slowly drove silently to Astrid's house, her parent's offering for Hiccup to come in for a warm drink. "No thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson. I have a few friends over at my house who need a break from their..." Hiccup paused, not knowing exactly how to word this. "Um... _parent's."_ Astrid's parent's heard the saddened tone in the boy's voice, and nodded in understanding. "I'm glad Astrid chose someone so selfless." Mrs. Hofferson said warmly, causing Hiccup to blush. He ducked to hide the warmth in his cheeks, causing both the Hofferson parents to giggle.

After saying goodbye to the Hofferson's, and giving Astrid the bag with the cloths (He kept the heavier stuff in his trunk), Hiccup headed home. As soon as he parked his car and opened the door, he was met with laughter and smiles.

"Hey guys!" Hiccup said, laughing when Dagur looked up surprised thanks to being half asleep, falling off the back of the couch. Heather walked into the room, a pot of macaroni in her hands. "Hey Hiccup. Nice seeing you home." Hiccup noticed a bruise on the teen girl's eye, and was happy he'd invited her over.

"Feeling's mutual Heather. Let me take that." Hiccup set the pot down while Heather went to get plates. T came out of the bathroom, lacking his long black hoody and instead standing with a bright tan shirt on and white shorts. "Wow, T! Loving the new look." Hiccup joked while shaking his hand. "Yeah...Dad tore my jacket, so I figured I'd try a new color." T rubbed his neck nervously.

Hiccup sighed as he looked around at the 'Family'. T was like the oldest brother, and sort of quiet-father figure. The outsider in the group. Hiccup was like a younger brother and housekeeper along with Heather. The two acted like twins and looked it too, wearing similar clothing and having identical eye colors and face shape. Even their figures mirrored each other. The only true difference was hair color. Then there was Dagur. The older brother who didn't care about clean up or schooling as much. He was the muscle of the group, willing to take a whip for anyone.

It'd been like this since Hiccup and Heather were fourteen. Hiccup's parent's weren't around, his mother gone. T's father was worse to him than before thanks to a newly developed drug problem to add onto the drinking. Oswald the agreeable, Heather and Dagur Agreeable's father, had been a wreck since their mother died, and sometimes took it out on them. They all had very little family to turn to, and therefor, kind of developed their own by heart instead of blood.

Dinner came and passed, before everyone headed to bed before the inevitable Friday. Most kids loved weekends. Not this little group. All breaks meant was punishment for T NightFury, loneliness for the Haddock, and constant running for the Agreeable's.

* * *

As the night went on, rain began falling onto the roof. T was sleeping on the couch, Heather in the recliner, and Dagur on the back of the couch T was on. The guy could sleep anywhere. Hiccup was originally going to go to sleep upstairs, but couldn't rest with the thunder.

Another bit of thunder roared through the sky, and Hiccup sat up as he heard footsteps on the staircase. A shadow entered the room, and when he turned on the lamp, Hiccup recognized Heather in her metal colored tank top and a pair of his black shorts.

"Can I stay up here with you?" Heather asked in a tiny voice. Hiccup knew if the girl used _that_ voice...she needed someone. Like Astrid, Heather was a very confident and strong-held young woman. She never sounded scared or sad unless she was _really_ bothered.

"Come here." Hiccup gestured to the right side of his bed, pulling another blanket from the floor. Heather walked over to the bed, her arms wrapped around herself. She lay down next to Hiccup, using the separate blanket for an appropriate boundary. Her and the Haddock were like twins, born in the same month and both equally as guarded.

"What's bothering you?" Hiccup asked, wrapping his bare arms around the girl for warmth. Heather returned the hug, sighing into Hiccup's chest. "Dad." The boy nodded, getting what she meant. "I'm sorry." Hiccup said in a gentle tone, tracing his fingers over Heather's scared arms and softly rubbing a few new bruises. The girl sucked in a breath, but then sighed in contentment.

"I told you what's been bothering me. What's keeping you up?" Hiccup sighed, too tired to think about arguing. "It's just some personal stuff between me and Astrid." He spoke quietly. Heather held him tighter, looking up. "Is she okay?" Hiccup nodded, remembering his conversation with Gobber. "You have to promise you and Dagur won't tell anyone I said this." Heather nodded, and the boy continued. "We may have...went a little to _far."_

Heather imediatly noticed the blush and Hiccup's tone of voice. She caught the message when he tried to hide the redness and tensed a fair amount. "How long has she been..." Hiccup shrugged, biting his lip. "Around five months. Don't tell anyone please." Heather nodded, stroking his hair with her fingers. "I'd never do anything to hurt you two. You're like family." With that they fell asleep, falling into their own dreamlands.

 **(A/N) Please leave a review, and tell me what you want to see in future chapters. No Heather and Hiccup have no romantic connection, they're just very confused teens, both with a hard past, and both a sibling like bond. If they were together, they wouldn't care about using separate blankets, and would've been blushing or something like that. You're amazing!**


	10. It could be the end

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm really grateful for all the reviews, and I don't know if I mentioned this but in this story Snotlout is Hiccup's distant cousin like in the books. You'll need to know this later.**

 **Also hey! Quick Q BTP (Quick question by the Plasma). I have a YouTube account with the same name as on here and was wondering if you guys could help me gain followers. You're amazing!**

Friday and Saturday were both pretty uneventful. The rainy weather had stopped for a day, but just as the people of Berk were getting a break, Saturday had brought up some thunderstorms. The lightning and hail was lasting through to Sunday evening, where Hiccup sat with the Hofferson's.

"It's really no trouble Mrs. Hofferson. I'm sixteen and hate to be a burden." Hiccup repeated this for about the fifth time that evening. The storms were becoming highly dangerous, and Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson were worried for the boy who had been family since a young age.

"It's fine Hiccup. So long as your father is on the battle field, we want you to have a place to stay." Hiccup nodded gratefully, taking a sip of the hot chocolate Mrs. Hofferson -who's first name was Ingrid- gave to him. The doors suddenly flew open, and as Mr. Hofferson -who's first name was Agnar- walked in, he struggled to close them.

"Mr. Hofferson! Let me help." Hiccup quickly sat up from his spot sitting beside Astrid, running to the front door and pushing it closed. The winds were so high, it took both Hiccup and Agnar's strength to close it. "Thank you Hiccup." Agnar thanked the boy, taking off his scarf and jacket which Ingrid grabbed to put in the wash.

"Hoo! It's windy out there, but humid and hot as Helheim!" Hiccup nodded, helping Agnar's shaking form to the recliner and handing him a hot chocolate from the coffee table. The boy looked out the window, becoming uneasy at the sight of tree's nearly snapping.

"I'll go grab the weather radio sir. You need to regroup." Agnar nodded, allowing Hiccup to go get a couple flashlights and the radio. He also had a battery pack and extension cored. A buzzing sound went off in Hiccup's pocket, and he checked his messages.

 _Hiccup! I kind of need a favor. I can barely stand in this weather, and my dad doesn't want me inside because I may or may not have been a smart ass._ T texted.

Hiccup sighed, then smiled as a response came to mind. _You mean you were being a smart ass...again._

 _Yeah whatever! Sure, go ahead and correct me mister sarcastic. I'm sorry, but I need you bro. I've got no cellar if a twister touches down! You know it's that season._

Hiccup nodded, and didn't dare let his friend though. He looked at Ingrid, about to ask something, then got another text.

 _Hiccup! Hey can I ask you something?_ That was odd...Snotlout _never_ texted Hiccup. Not unless he needed something from his distant cousin that is. The black haired, buff, egotistic football champion didn't ask for help from _anyone._ Something really wrong had to be going on.

 _What's going on Snot?_ Hiccup chuckled at the reply, but was shocked about the response.

 _Dad he's going out for a date. And-I swear if you tell anyone I'll kill you!- but I really don't feel comfortable staying at the house alone in this weather._ Snotlout texted back.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Snotlout's dad was dating? _What about your mom man?! I know we're pretty distant, but I feel at a loss here._

There was a long pause, before the phone buzzed again. _They took her off the life support two weeks ago and my dad is-let's just say a bit troubled._

Hiccup was taken back by this. Aunt Mya was supposed to be getting better! What the hell happened? The boy was hardly close to his aunt and uncle on his mother's side, but for some reason it felt as if something broke within. They were still family. Still kin. If not that...they were reminders of his own mother.

Knowing that Valka's sister was gone and her Brother in Law was a mess...something seemed to tear almost in the boy's chest. He texted Snotlout back. _Why didn't you tell me Snotlout? I know we're not close but she was my Aunt. You know that right? I'm sorry for your loss. What is you need from me anyways?_

 _That's the thing. I know we hardly hang or whatnot, but do you know somewhere I could stay? You know I don't do storms well!_

Hiccup sighed, his eyes drifting around the room. He saw Ingrid sitting beside her husband who was trying to warm his hands. Knowing he'd have to ask about T too, Hiccup just decided to head back to his home instead.

"Hey guys? I uh...I think I should get going." Hiccup said sheepishly, causing Ingrid and Agnar to imediatly take on a worried expression. Agnar stood up imediatly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "No you shouldn't Hiccup. It's far to dangerous for you to drive in this weather." The man's strong grip made Hiccup forget about a secret pain he'd been having, and the boy hissed as he accidently moved from his right foot to his left.

"Exactly." Agnar finalized, removing his hand. Hiccup looked up with pleading eyes, but he would respect their wishes. The Hofferson's word went when he was over there. In a way, they were his second parent's. "You don't understand sir. I have two friends who's parent's are leaving them along in the storm. You think _I_ have it hard having to stay at my house alone during this weather because my dad's at war? My dad still cares. He can't pay for a cellar or anything like that because his 'gambling problem', sure. But I've got it easy compared to my friends. They need me home so I can offer them a place to stay. One of them is my cousin...who's mother-my aunt..."

Hiccup looked down at the floor, trailing off. The wind was picking up, and he didn't have much time to help his friend's before the weather got a lot worse. Ingrid and Agnar froze, looking over the slouched, worried, saddened sorrowful boy. Hiccup looked up, eyes now fool of determination. "Look, your word goes while I'm here. You've been like my second parents for _years!_ I have to help them though. I can't abandon them. I just can't!"

Hiccup now sounded desperate, his hands flung out in front of him. Agnar shared a look with Ingrid, who nodded, imediatly reading her husband. Turning back to look at the pleading boy, the man spoke. "While your dad is gone, we're your protection." He started, seeing Hiccup slump. "With that said, we can't let your friends get into danger either. Who needs the help?" Hiccup now looked up, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Just my friend T and my cousin. You know Snotlout right? And T...he's eighteen, and real quiet. Won't be any trouble at all, I promise. The kid's really great once you get to know him." Agnar smiled, then looked at Hiccup's phone which was being spammed with texts.

* * *

After getting confirmation from the Hofferson's, Hiccup texted T and Snotlout to come over. T arived at the house, and Snotlout rode with him in his truck. The door bell rang, and Hiccup along with Agnar had to use all their strength to let the boys in without the door flying open so fast it damaged the wall.

"The wind is getting crazy! Have you guys checked the weather?" Snotlout asked, rubbing his arms. Ingrid offered him hot chocolate, leading the boy to her previous spot on the recliner. T stood by Hiccup, holding his left arm with his right hand shyly.

"Hey it's alright bud. These guys...they've been there for me all my life. They won't bite, I promise." T chuckled a little at his friend's words, before Hiccup helped him limp to the couch to sit beside Astrid. Like himself, Hiccup noticed T had a sore amputation sight. It was common considering their prosthetics weren't water proof, and the two were connected so well they both knew their friend was hurting imediatly.

"You okay?" T asked Hiccup instinctively who rubbed his sore leg out of reflex. "I'll be fine. What about you? Why the limp?" T rubbed his own left leg, shrugging his shoulders. "Same as you." Astrid was half asleep on the couch, and Hiccup lightly took her hand. T sat on his right, the girl on his left.

"Thanks." Snotlout mumbled as a blanket was tossed over him. "No problem Snotlout. Don't be so dim and wear longer sleeves next time alright?" Ingrid asked the boy who nodded slightly. Snotlout sneezed, unable to drink his hot chocolate because a sore throat. "So..." Snotlout started as Ingrid took his drink. "Hiccup, why are you staying here?"

Hiccup smiled slightly at Snotlout, chewing his bottom lip. "Remember? Mr. Hofferson is my dad's best friend. They've been like family ever since I was little." Snotlout nodded, then noticed something else strange. "What is that? Are the Hofferson's having another child or something? I thought Astrid was too old to have a younger sibling." Hiccup's eyes widened, and he saw Snotlout was pointing to the baby cloths on hangers laying on a shelf.

"Oh uh...those." Hiccup looked to Ingrid and Agnar for some sort of help or advice. Ingrid didn't catch the look, and Agnar stood up from his spot on the smaller couch to lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "It's your decision who you tell." At that moment, Astrid woke up fully, still holding Hiccup's hand. "Wait, what's going on?" She asked quickly.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid, placing a kiss on her cheek. He then gestured to Snotlout, and then the baby cloths. Astrid pulled a face, then got the message. "Oh...well, what do you think?" Hiccup shook his head, squeezing her hand. "The ball's always in your court milady."

"What's going on?! I feel at a loss cous'." Snotlout told Hiccup in a pleading voice who waved him off. Astrid bit her lip, then looked at her father who shrugged. "Don't tell anyone Snot. You hear me?" She said in a threatening tone. Snotlout, who feared Astrid but would never admit it, nodded quickly. Astrid looked at Hiccup, who lay a hand on her belly and leaned closer. "Well...we uh...you're right in saying there's another child but...it's not technically a Hofferson. Not only at least...um..." Snotlout got the message, and quickly shushed Astrid.

"I understand. You don't have to explain. Wait...does that mean Hiccup-" "Yes Snotlout, I am the child's father. I do have to say something.." Hiccup quickly cut off Snotlout as he opened his mouth to speak. "I wouldn't say anything about you're 'love for Astrid' around her father." Hiccup pointed to Mr. Hofferson who played along, popping his knuckles. Snotlout imediatly got the message, and chuckled nervously before coughing and leaning back in the recliner.

Something hit the side of the house, and a window suddenly broke. "Gah! What the Thor?!" Hiccup imediatly shielding Astrid as soon as the glass shattered, and T ducked down behind a stand with practiced reflexes thanks to his dad. Snotlout's blankets protected him, Agnar Hofferson was lucky, and Ingrid was in the kitchen, out of range.

Hiccup though...a sudden stabbing pain shot through his left arm and the knee of his left leg witch was curled protectively around Astrid's. The back of his neck had a piece of glass in it, though not a big one. The metal the stand T was behind had flown with the wind, hitting Hiccup's back hard and allowing T's hand to be sliced with a piece of flying glass.

It all happened so fast, nobody realized the injuries imediatly. Hiccup breathed heavily, feeling bruises forming on his back. His neck was bleeding a considerable amount, along with his arm. For some reason, the boy's leg wasn't bleeding. It was then that Hiccup realized the glass that had hit his leg was still in buried in the limb, thick enough to prevent blood flow.

With a groan, Hiccup sat up while breathing Heavily. Everyone came out of their shocked, and the first two things that clicked was T's and Hiccup's wounds. Snotlout jumped up, helping T stand up who was still a bit shocked. Both boy's ran to the small area between the kitchen and living room where everyone else was. Ingrid helped Astrid sit up, the teen running to the hall as well. Both the Hofferson's then grabbed either of Hiccup's arms, helping him limp.

"Snotlout, I need you to turn on the radio. I don't want Hiccup or T to have to even _step_ outside in their conditions, but if we've got a tornado warning we need to leave for the cellar." Snotlout nodded, and began cranking the lever that made the radio work without being plugged in. Agnar ran to the kitchen, grabbed many pieces of cloth and a first aid kit from the kitchen. He wrapped T's hand, who was a bit hesitant but allowed himself to be treated.

Hiccup slumped against the wall, breathing harshly as he attempted not to show his pain. The loss of blood in his neck was making him dizzy, and Ingrid was attempting to remove it without damaging any veins or arteries. This took a delicate, slow hand considering how many main blood supply routs were in the neck of the human body.

Snotlout listened to the radio, as Tornado warnings began going off. **You are listening to Berk's weather Station. This is Berk's weather radio.** There was a beep, and Ingrid continued working on Hiccup's worst wound. **Tornado warnings for...Defenders County. Berserker City.** Hiccup flinched away as the pain in his neck increased, but Agnar helped hold his head still.

Another beep sounded, and Hiccup closed his eyes. Everyone there pleaded with the Gods to let the storm stay where it was until the worst damage in Hiccup's body was treated. The winds remained the speed they were as the Hofferson parent's cleaned the now open wound, the glass removed.

Another beep sounded. **This is Berk's weather radio-Tornado warnings for...Outcast counties. Berk.** No one else heard the rest, but as emergency sirens started blaring and a twister could be seen in the distance, everyone got prepared to get to the cellar.

Ingrid taped a cloth to Hiccup's neck wound, trying to clot it. The boy groaned as the new pressure brought on more pain. His for head was beaded with sweat, his red tunic stained with blood. T imediatly moved to his best friend, along with Snotlout who was always willing to help his cousin if Hiccup was in _immediate_ danger.

T and Snotlout helped Hiccup limp to the storm cellar who was still dizzy. Ingrid stood behind all of them with Astrid helping carry a few blankets. Agnar walked in front, willing to take face on debris and using a flashlight to unlock the awaiting shelter.

* * *

Everyone sat downstairs, hearing different twisters pass by. The awful truth passed through every one of their minds, and Hiccup held Astrid close who was more than upset. The home she had grown up in was definitely destroyed, no doubt about it. You could hear the twister and the shattering glass. There was no way the two story home was still standing.

Hiccup was battling his own struggles while holding Astrid. Ingrid was now treating his arm that wasn't holding Astrid, feeling it was the second worst wound. Hiccup groaned every now and then at her painful touch, but showed no other signs of pain.

 _The home I always belonged in, even more so than my own. The only home that contained those pictures of mom. The only hand held memories of her. The only family pictures of me and dad before he started ignoring me. All of it was taken away by some twister on the ground._ Hiccup's thoughts ate away at him, blowing through his brain like the debris outside. His head was pounding like hail, and his mind spinning like the high winds of the tornado.

Leaning his head against the wall, Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. T sat with his knees to his chest in the corner, trying to ignore all the noise. Snotlout was still wrapped up in a blanket, and he obviously had a cold induced fever. Agnar was trying to keep the radio cranking, and his wife was treating Hiccup.

"You shouldn't have been so reckless. You should have taken cover like T and Snotlout." Ingrid said when Hiccup flinched away from the wet cloth trying desperately to clot his wound. The boy was growing pale, his mouth dry, and his body shaking. "You don't get it Mrs. Hofferson. If I'd taken cover..." Hiccup coughed, shaking harder against the cold.

"If I had, where would Astrid be? Who's to say the child wouldn't have slowed her down? What if she didn't notice the break as fast as the rest of us? Look, I understand your worry, but think about it. Isn't it better that only _one_ person was injured and not _two?_ If the glass had pierced her stomach..." Hiccup shook his head, whipping his sweat covered face with his free hand. "I-I don't even want to think about that."

Astrid bit her lip, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You're going to be okay too Hiccup. Just because you saved me doesn't mean you can't survive too." There was a cracked tone to her voice, and Hiccup allowed Astrid to snuggle closer to his side. He placed a kiss on her head, breathing the scent of her well kept hair.

"You're right." Hiccup's voice was fading, and he found it hard not to feel exhausted. His neck still throbbed, and blood covered the rag there. His arm was finally bandaged, and Ingrid Hofferson moved to his leg. Instinctively, as soon as the woman tried to remove his prosthetic (rather roughly) Hiccup pulled back.

"Hey! L-let me help. Please." T. stood up, knowing exactly how Hiccup felt about a sensitive stump. Though he'd never admit it, the boy did have sensitive skin which could prove as a weakness. With much more gentle hands, T slid Hiccup's prosthetic off, cradling the amputation sight with his hands.

Hiccup could feel the world spinning, and the rain made his head pound. He heard Astrid trying to sooth him, her voice much more fearful than before. Things became muffled, but he continued fighting. _I can't give in. I can't leave A...strid. I can't...give in. Can't. I can't._

Hiccup's thoughts became jumbled, and he could no longer tell the difference between asleep and alert. He heard no one, and his head throbbed. It was so hard to fight when the definition of fighting couldn't even be deciphered anymore. With heavy limbs and pain throughout his body, Hiccup Haddock couldn't help it when his eyes drifted closed and darkness over took him. Everyone froze, nearly crying. None of them knew if that breath would be the boy's last.

It could've been the end.

 **(A/N) Sorry for leaving it at such a cliffhanger, but it's almost 3 AM where I live and I wanted to get this done before school! You're amazing!**


	11. After the storm

**(A/N) Hey guys! I haven't gotten any reviews, but my story views have shown me you're still reading and therefor I have been inspired to update this story! Starting where we left off, will Hiccup survive his wounds he gained in the Sunday Tornado?**

 _Everything was so fuzzy. When Hiccup's eyes opened, there was only white fog and occasional stars in his vision. Something which felt like cotton was draped over his bare torso. A tight feeling squeezed his ribs as well. Were those bandages?_

 _To Hiccup's left he heard a feint beeping noise in the distance. At least it sounded far away. The lights were pretty dim wherever he was, and Hiccup's memory was faded. What happened? Why did his leg hurt so bad was a more serious question._

 _Rain was hitting the window outside. At least he wasn't in a storm cellar anymore. Right? Yeah, Hiccup had to be optimistic. Sure he was secretly frozen in fear and confusion, but at least he wasn't dead. He WAS alive...right?_

 _Someone's large, beefy hand suddenly grabbed his, and Hiccup tried to pull away. "Who's there?!" He tried to shout, though his mouth was as try as dead weeds in the fall. His tongue felt like the twisted vines of a tree deep within the forest. Hiccup's chest felt like fire, and the beeping began to grow more uneven._

 _Would someone turn what ever was beeping off?! I mean common, his was THROBBING! Who was sitting beside him? Why couldn't he see? Why did everything hurt? Hiccup wasn't trying to, but his mind began panicking, making the pain increase. He was so confused._

 _Suddenly, something with a rubber texture was fit under his nose, and someone's thin, delicate fingers wove through Hiccup's hair. The combined soothing sensations helped the boy calm down, and he grasped the wool blanket lay over him. Things were beginning to become more vivid now, and Hiccup could see outlines and colors. He could feel the texture of a heart monitor on his finger, and a cuff on his arm. Only now did it become clear where he was laying._

"D-Dad?" Hiccup rasped out, turning to face none other than his bulky father. The man was dressed in a black suit, his veteran uniform gone. Stoick held his son's hand, nodding slowly. "I'm right here son." He said in a hushed voice.

Hiccup's head moved to the other side, and he looked to see who was playing with his hair. He spotted Astrid smiling weakly at him, her baby blue eyes tired. She wore a light blue dress, and judging by the soup stain, Hiccup guessed she hadn't changed in the past couple days.

That brought up another question. Had it only been a couple days since the storm? No, that was impossible. Hiccup's father was there! The man wasn't supposed to be home for another couple weeks. Another thought crossed Hiccup's mind as he also realized there were stiches in his arm which seemed to have been there a while judging by how many had fallen out.

The heart monitor began to beep quickly again as everything came into perspective. The time it would've took his father to get home, for the stitches to heal, for the boy to wake up after such tremendous injuries, and so fourth. Hiccup began to panic as he worried exactly _how long_ he'd been out.

"Shh...sh it's okay Hiccup. Calm down, easy now." Stoick tried to sooth his son, but Hiccup only panicked more. Something _really_ bad must've happened. Stoick Haddock hadn't been _this_ gentle with his son since he lost his leg a few _years_ back. What could possibly be as bad as _that?!_

"D-Dad..." Hiccup coughed and tried to sit up. "What's going on?" He shivered as the blanket fell down a bit, pain shredding through his muscles and likely cracked ribs. Was that why the bandages were there? No, they had blood on them! Were his injuries worse than he'd originally thought?

There were too many questions, and Hiccup only began calming his breathing when his head spun and Astrid lightly rubbed his shoulders. "Hey it's okay Hiccup. Breath." It was indeed easier to breath, and Hiccup realized the rubber like material below his nose was producing oxygen to enter through his nostrils and into his lungs.

Deciding he had to get some of the questions out of his mind to remain _sane,_ Hiccup spoke more calmly. "How long was I out?" He attempted to put on a brave face, but his voice betrayed him, raspy and shaking. Astrid smiled warmly, kissing his cheek and earning a blush.

"Hiccup...you were in a coma for _five weeks._ They had you on life support for one of the weeks when you'd lost so much blood we'd thought we lost you. I was worried sick." Another thing Hiccup admired about Astrid, she didn't beat around the bush. The news came strait forward, and though Hiccup was relieved she didn't confuse him further, the news was still hard to take in.

Hiccup took a few deep breaths, the action hurting his sides. He examined the bloody cloth around his torso, and eyed his dad oddly. "What about these? H-How did I..." He didn't know how to word it, but Stoick got the message.

"You had a few minor cuts across your torso. Though your back was the thing unguarded when the most dangerous injuries occurred, you still turned around to see the storm and therefor left yourself vulnerable. According to Ingrid and Agnar, the wounds weren't nearly enough to be concerned about. When you were unconscious though, you had a seizure and the tension in your muscles and limbs caused the wounds to open up and bleed a troubling amount. The doctors here cared for the cuts, and you shouldn't have to worry about them now so try to relax."

Hiccup nodded slowly, trying to process his dad's words despite his exhausted mind. A seizure? Five weeks in a coma? Open wounds? How badly had he really been hurt?! The boy honestly wondered if there were things that happened when he was unconscious that he wouldn't _really want_ to know. Hopefully if there was, the information wouldn't need to be expressed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Hiccup's voice was soft and confused. He lay back down as Astrid gentle pushed on his shoulder's. A nurse suddenly walked in, and had apparently been standing at the door. She had long blond hair braided back (A common style for berkians) and a very formal looking dark dress.

"That's alright Mr. Haddock. You only just woke up after weeks of your brain hardly processing anything. Right now you need to get some rest now that you're out of the danger zone. Your father has agreed to stay here with you, though your friend has to leave for school tomorrow. It's Sunday morning and the schools here have been through a long weekend." The formal, kind toned nurse stood at the side of Hiccup's bed, checking his blood pressure.

"It's only nine in the morning. If you can get some rest for me, then I'll bring you lunch at noon. My name's Nurse Ella. Can you rate your pain for me?" Hiccup managed a warm smile for Ella, trying to return her kindness. In all honesty, the pain in his leg and torso were by far a nine on the scale. Only reason it wasn't a ten was because he managed to keep his brave face on. Hiccup couldn't answer like that though. Not with his veteran father in the room. Instead he dialed it down a few notches, closing his eyes to rest.

"I'd say the level would be somewhere around a five or six." Hiccup pulled his blanket over his torso, trying to take light breaths as to not hurt his ribs. His back was definitely bruised badly, and his ribs felt fractured at the least. He turned to his dad with half lidded eyes who nodded his head in agreement. Hiccup was glad the man saw him as strong, the look in Stoick's eyes said it all.

Nurse Ella looked at father and son, then nodded in agreement. "I'll go request pain medication to administer through your IV. You get some sleep for me okay?" Hiccup nodded, for once in his life having nothing to argue about. As the nurse left, he felt Astrid hold his hand.

Then another thought came to Hiccup, and he once again opened his eyes. The heart monitor sped up again, though didn't show anything dangerous. "Astrid...i-if it's been five weeks then-" "I know Hiccup. Six months in." Astrid leaned down to kiss his forehead, but Hiccup caught her off guard by craning his neck to catch her lips. When they pulled apart, he looked at his dad sheepishly. Did Stoick know?

Almost as if reading his son's mind, Stoick sighed heavily. "I know about you and Astrid son. Don't worry, Agnar and I have talked everything out." Hiccup sighed in relief, his tangled bangs blowing out of his eyes in the process. Astrid chuckled, and her mother entered the room, saying it was time to leave.

The young couple bid each other goodbye, before Astrid left and Hiccup couldn't help but fall asleep. At least he was out of the danger zone. Now...he had _a lot_ of catching up to do with his father.


	12. Leaving again

**(A/N) Sorry for such a late update, but no one was reviewing so I continued 100 HTTYD AUs more often because people gave me more ideas for that one. You're amazing!**

After about two days in the hospital after coming out of the danger zone, Hiccup was feeling a little bit better. He couldn't walk on his own yet after the debris that bruised his back apparently did more damage than originally though, but was recovering none the less.

Stoick was please to have some quality time with his son, and Hiccup was glad he could have so many conversations with his dad after so long. He had so much to tell! Like how he'd actually managed to sign up for the archery club next year, how he'd made first place in two of the science team's competitions, and how he'd been letting T stay over.

For once, Stoick listened to every word without a second thought as to what he could be doing other than having a conversation with Hiccup. His son had given him quiet the scare when the man had come home to find his boy in a coma. Life was too short, and Stoick needed to be there. At least while Hiccup was injured like this.

Rain fell heavily outside, and Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. The doctor had been giving him medication because the wound in his neck had become infected. The nurses also administered pain meds, and even Stoick cringed at the sight of the swollen, enflamed wound on the side of his son's neck, going towards the back. It had deep black scabs, and when the nurse would clean it, fluid always covered the cloth. The man could understand why his boy couldn't hide his pain. The wound reminded him of an infected gun wound. **No. Fun.**

The medication had caused Hiccup to be extremely tired, and he couldn't stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time. As the boy woke up for the second time this afternoon, he groaned as his neck burned and muscles tensed. The hospital bed causing stiff muscles wasn't much help either.

There was also something else Stoick was worried about as his son tried to wake up fully. He remembered a call he'd received before. " _Look, I understand your position."_ Stoick remembered having the conversation with one of his fellow veterans. _"But our armies need their chief and you signed a contract. You're one of our best chief, we need you back. I'm giving you one more week, then we need you back or we'll be forced to find a replacement. I'm sorry."_

Of course the man wanted to stay with his son, but his job as a chief in the army was what paid the bills. Now that he had too pay for so many medical bills as well do to how high Berk's payments were, he couldn't back down on his position. The main problem here was, that call had been received a few days to Hiccup waking up. After two more days having gone by...Stoick had to be on his flight this evening. Hiccup had been told this, but was kind of disoriented when given the information.

Stoick had asked Mrs. Hofferson if she could stay with Hiccup in the hospital. Do to their family like bond, the woman quickly agreed. She would stay with Hiccup during half the school day, the boy would have half of the day to sleep, and then his cousin, Snotlout, was supposed to come over on weekends along with Astrid. It was already almost Wednesday, so Hiccup wouldn't have to be alone much.

Hiccup finally managed to wake himself up, and looked at his dad with a weak smile. "Hey dad. Do you know what time it is?" Stoick nodded, looking down at his watch. "It's actually around dinner. Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Hiccup nodded, sitting up slowly despite his sore muscles and aching limbs. Medical side affects _sucked_.

After a little while, Hiccup was given a tray which contained a small cup of grapes, chicken broth soup, water, orange juice, and a role. He slowly ate, only deciding he was hungry enough for the role and four grapes. Stoick frowned with concern for his son. Even the doctors had been saying Hiccup had been losing weight too fast. The boy went from 115 pounds to 98 pounds in the time he'd been in the hospital. He was already under weight for his height and body type, so the drastic weight loss was becoming a serious problem in the doctors' eyes. The fact that he had a high metabolism didn't help.

"You sure you don't want any more?" Stoick asked as Hiccup pushed his tray to the side. The boy shook his head, growing at the sensation it sent through his neck. "I'll be fine." He whispered, Stoick taking his hand. The larger man nodded, a warm smile gracing his lips.

As the storm began to hit harder and Hiccup was feeling like he needed to go back to sleep, Stoick told him about his need to leave. The boy was a bit saddened, but understood. His dad had to go back to his people. They needed him more than he did.

"Alright. So Mrs. Hofferson should be here in the morning?" Stoick nodded, helping hold his boy's head still as a nurse cleaned his neck wound. Hiccup was disoriented because the infection and medication, so found it harder to keep still because of confusion.

With quiet goodbyes and promises to keep fighting on both ends, father and son parted. Despite Hiccup's sorrow at knowing this would always be his life with his dad until that inevitable event that the boy feared from a young age, he couldn't help but wonder what things would be like as his father left and he became a dad himself. The day he could call himself a daddy was only a few more months away, and despite his fear, Hiccup tried to be prepared. After all, he wasn't like most other guys he knew who said they'd be there but wound up not. He would be that different young man who took control, and stayed with his girlfriend and twins.

A very rare type of teenage dad, but one Astrid was beyond grateful for.


	13. Another medical emergency

_Why does my head hurt so bad? What's that beeping noise? Surely there wasn't another medical emergency. Right?_

Hiccup couldn't open his eyes because of how bad his head hurt, but he moved his head from side to side as dizziness overflowed him. Someone shouted nearby, saying something non coherent to his ears. Hiccup felt something squeeze his arm, and knew somewhere in his mind that it was taking his blood pressure. Someone else shown a bright light into his eye, causing the boy to flinch. The person hurting his eyesight seemed to sight in relief.

 _What the heck?! I'm fine. This is so confusing. Dad left a few hours ago, I fell asleep after eating, and that was it. Why is everyone acting so chaotic?_

Hiccup tried to push the hand away that was laying on the side of his throbbing head, but someone else held his arm down. He gasped at the sudden movement, feeling threatened and disoriented.

 _Let me go! I didn't do anything, just let me sleep. What ever you're doing it hurts! Stop!_

Hiccup tried to say everything on his mind, but for some reason his mouth wouldn't open. Someone's cold, glove covered hand grabbed his, and as the feeling made him more alert, Hiccup realized he was holding his breath. With another gasp, larger than before, he tried to bring air in.

For some reason, as Hiccup took in oxygen and blew out, he felt the pain in his head subside a little. His hands were no longer freezing as he continued breathing, and the boy became a little scared.

 _How long was I holding my breath? What's going on? Was there another injury? Where's Mrs. Hofferson? If something really bad was going on, Astrid's mother would surely be here to keep track since he was his caretaker for the time being._

"Finally he's waking up. I was afraid we were losing him. Someone get me oxygen!" Hiccup wondered exactly _how long_ it'd taken him to wake up from his medication induced 'nap'. He felt a long, rubber like tube fit under his nose, making it easier to breath and oxygen entered his nostrils.

"Easy Hiccup. I've got you." _There's Mrs.. Hofferson._ The woman's hand held his, and Hiccup realized how hard he'd been squeezing it out of pain. Something else the boy didn't understand was another rubber like material on his nose. Not the oxygen, but something entering his nostril and going down his esophagus. Things became more and more confusing.

Minutes went by of people checking Hiccup's breathing, blood pressure, and reflexes. The person cleaning the wound on his neck and holding his head back at the same time moved away. Two doctors held Hiccup's arms down because of how hard the boy continued fighting, but other than that the boy was left alone.

The beeping on the heart monitor began calming down. Hiccup felt his chest lighten up and his mind slow down. Someone nearby dimmed the lights so he could see easier, and forest green eyes fluttered open. Full of confusion and squinted in pain, Hiccup's eyes scanned the room around him.

Ingrid's hand lay on his again, and Hiccup gave her a pale smile. His face was flushed and lips almost white. Hiccup noted the fact that his ribs also seemed to be sticking out a little more than usual (which was only faintly). He'd only now took the chance to notice it.

"Wh-what..." Hiccup trailed off as his mouth refused to make words. His tongue was so dry it was painful and his throat incredibly soar. Someone offered a cup to his left, and with a weak, shaking, IV covered hand Hiccup took the drink gratefully. He only managed a few sips, but you could see the relief as he slumped back against the slightly-elevated head of his white-blue hospital bed.

Now able to move his tongue around, Hiccup tried to speak again. "What...happened?" He rasped quietly. A nurse looked at Mrs. Hofferson, who honestly acted similar to that of a foster mother. The woman nodded with a reassuring smile, silently saying Hiccup was strong and could take it.

"You fell into a deep unconscious state again Hiccup." The nurse on the left side of the bed with long, flat red hair and a silk-like blue dress said gently. Her blue eyes were icy but her voice soothing. She'd probably worked on this unit of the hospital where deaths occurred the most frequently many times.

Hiccup nodded in understanding, though still looked confused. He brought his hand up to the rubber like material taped to the side of his right nostril and going down his throat as if asking 'why was I out and what is this?'. The nurse caught the message, and sat on the side of the bed while most of the others left.

"Do to your infection and your body's lack of nutrition, you lost consciousness for another five days Hiccup. It's already Monday. You continued losing weight and nutrition, so until the infection goes away and you're able to consume more on your own, a feeding tube has been placed as a temporary precaution." The nurse grabbed Hiccup's hand with the IV in it, smiling weakly. "Are you following?" She had no idea if he understood any of the medical terms she'd used.

"Uh Y-yeah I get it. I understand where you're getting at and agree with the precaution. Th-thanks." Hiccup suddenly felt shy for some odd reason, and he squeezed the nurse's hand before she let go. Both bid each other goodbye, and it was only Ingrid and the boy left in the dimly lit room.

"Would you like more water? They have other drinks too." Ingrid said gently, rubbing Hiccup's right shoulder as he lay back. His torso was bare with the exception of the bandages, his lower half covered by blankets and white shorts.

"Uh...wh-what other drinks?" Hiccup stuttered slightly, still waking up. Ingrid smiled and walked to the sink. Above it were cabinets for the doctors, and to the left was a small T.V. On the right side of the cabinet near the door was a small mini-fridge. Ingrid opened it up, revealing three juice boxes, a few bottles of water, a sandwich she must have brought for later, and cartons of milk lining the bottom.

"Can I just have water?" Hiccup asked with a quiet voice, looking at his pale hands. Ingrid nodded with a smile, poring water into another paper cup filled halfway with ice. She also grabbed her sandwich, deciding it was time for dinner. The sun was setting outside, and Hiccup knew she'd have to be leaving soon.

"Thank you." Hiccup made sure to thank Mrs. Hofferson as he took the cup of water, downing it quickly. He looked outside at the setting sun with distant eyes, and Ingrid knew what he was thinking about. She slowly moved her hand to Hiccup's chest, laying it near his shoulder.

Hiccup looked forward to see Ingrid's gentle blue eyes, her smile warm and blond hair braided perfectly back. She honestly looked a lot like her mother. "You need to rest Hiccup. I promise you I'll be back tomorrow okay? Astrid wants to come after school too so you'll have something to look forward to." Before Hiccup could answer, a doctor suddenly entered the room, claiming he needed to change the bag on the feeding tube.

After the tube line was set up and Hiccup was once again ready to fall asleep thanks to the pain medications the doc had given him, Ingrid was ready to leave. She was about to say goodbye, but realize the boy was already half asleep, almost snoring. With careful movements, she lay a tender kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye Hiccup." Hiccup smiled in his sleep, relaxing his tense muscles.


	14. Home

Nearly a month passed of Hiccup healing and gaining back weight. Now, as the sun shown beautifully as it rose in the distance, it was finally time to go home. Snotlout had agreed to stay with Hiccup at his house until he was feeling better because the nurse advice him to be in the line of sight of another just in case.

"Alright Haddock. Ready to head to my car?" Hiccup smiled with a shrug, following Snotlout outside. He was on crutches because the cut on his leg-now stitched up a second time- was still healing after yet another dangerous infection. Hiccup hadn't managed to gain the nutrients he still needed, but insisted on going home. This mean that he had to take the feeding tube supplies home, paid by insurance and his father.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Hold these?" Hiccup held out his crutches while holding onto the side of Snotlout's truck. His cousin nodded, taking the crutches. Hiccup opened the passenger door, balancing on his right foot because his right leg lacked it's prosthetic to prevent sudden sparks of pain.

The drive home was mostly quiet, but Hiccup could tell something was on Snotlout's mind. After the two boys came to a stoplight, Hiccup couldn't take it anymore and slouched in his seat with his hands up. "Alright Snot. What's on your mind? Out with it?" Snotlout's eyes widened at the sudden command, but he nodded as the light turned green.

"There's two things actually. One is-as much as I hate to say it- I was wondering if Fishlegs could head over?" Hiccup's forest green eyes widened at the question. He personally took a liking to Fishlegs, Snotlout on the other hand...

"Fishlegs? Fishlegs Ingerman?" Hiccup's voice sounded beyond surprised and Snotlout rolled his eyes, grabbing a coke from the nearby cup holder. "Look...I'm failing English, Biology, _and_ Spanish. The coach told me it was study with Ingerman or lose my place in the playoffs." _Oh, that's what it is._ Hiccup thought as his mouth formed an 'O' shape.

You see, why as Hiccup lacked the passion for sports in the family, Snotlout was head of the football team (next to Astrid) and _loved_ the high school wrestling team similar to Tuffnut Thorsten, another one of Hiccup's more... _distant_ friends. His sister, Ruffnut Thorsten, was on the girls cheer squad Astrid was on last year before deciding she liked the tomboy approach more.

"I get it. Sure, the more the marry-er. So...what about your second question?" "What question?" "Snotlout..." "Okay! It's more of a statement actually." Hiccup folded his arms, looking at Snotlout expectantly who chewed his bottom lip.

"Well...it's just you are aware that Astrid's only got three months to go right? I'm kind of worried about her. What if something happens? She's our star..." Hiccup knew deep down that Snotlout wasn't just talking about sports, and he sucked in a deep breath as the words hit him in the heart like knives.

With a shaky breath, Hiccup gripped the door handle and sighed. He played with a loose piece of the tape that held the rubber-like feeding tube in place on his cheek. "Sh-she'll be fine." Then with a more confident voice, he looked at the puffy clouds above. "She has to be."

Snotlout nodded, and they stayed quiet until they got to Fishlegs' house. The large boy with short blond hair, loose orange shirt, fur boots, and basketball shorts sat in the back end with a book in one hand, soda pop in the other. He looked up at Hiccup after finishing his most recent chapter in his book _the rescue_ he was reading, and a confused look took over his features.

"Hey Hiccup? What's that on your cheek?" Fishlegs questioned the boy who raised an eyebrow. "We've been in the car for _six_ minutes Fishlegs! You're just now noticing this?" "I was reading Hiccup! You know how I am!" Hiccup chuckled to himself, leaning his seat back so he could look up at Fishlegs from a slanted position. "That I do. So...you got the book I asked you about?"

Fishlegs rummaged through the big black backpack he had, pulling out a small comic. "Serpents heir, coming right up!" "Thanks!" Hiccup stole the comic away, holding the book above up to the light. He'd been dying to read the comic to one of his and Astrid's favorite movies.

"So..." Fishlegs started, unsure of himself. "About the tube on your cheek." Hiccup frowned, not making eye contact. "It's a feeding tube. All of my doctors have been telling me I'm underweight for years now. After going into that comma I'm sure Snotlout told you about after the accident, they said I needed to take something to keep my nutrients stable." Fishlegs nodded, looking at Snotlout who shrugged. The cousin glared in the review mirror, telling Fishlegs not to go any further. That what the relationship between him and Hiccup. 'No one can hurt or pick on my cousin but me.'

Fishlegs nearly yelped as Snotlout's glare caught him off guard, before nodding and leaning back. With the two boys reading in the back seat and Snotlout listening to Nickleback with his headphones while driving, they arived to the Haddock household quickly.

Hiccup got out of the car with his crutches, Snotlout grabbed the bag with the tube supplies and medication Hiccup was prescribed with. The three boys headed inside to be met by the playful barks of Cloudjumper. Hiccup shouted in surprise as he was knocked to the floor, the dog licking his face.

"Woah, woah! Cloudjumper calm down buddy! You can't damage that!" Hiccup pushed the dog off of him, wiping the saliva off the bandages on his cheek. He reached for his crutches, heading for the couch and sitting down. Not even a moment later though, he got a text on his phone.

 _Hey Hiccup! I heard you're home from the hospital today and was wondering if we could come over? We're still staying with my aunt, but she really needs a break and I want to see how you're doing. Dad's really worried too because he's been too busy working while you're gone._

Hiccup read Astrid's text with a warm smile. Mr. Hofferson had been working with his friend on houses at the same time he was working his original job. Ingrid had also started babysitting full hours. The two were trying to make money to pay for the supplies lost in their destroyed house. Astrid had also been selling little trinkets she'd been making with her wood burning skills.

 _I don't have any problem with you guys coming over. Snotlout and Fishlegs are going to be studying at the dining room table though. You don't mind the feeding tube right?_

 _Wait...Snotlout and Ingerman?! Seriously!? Also you know I don't mind._

 _It's a loooong story._

Hiccup chuckled, telling Astrid he'd prepare dinner. He told Snotlout and Fishlegs who was coming and both didn't mind. He lay back on the couch, Cloudjumper curling up beside his foot. The dog sniffed the stiches in his owner's leg, but didn't both the wound.

With a smile, Hiccup closed his eyes and listened to the two boys at the table half bickering-half studying. He took out his phone and turned on one of his playlists, popping his earbuds in. With a sigh, Hiccup stared at the roof, trying to imagine what was to come in the future.


	15. Something wrong with the twins

Hiccup sat on the plane couch with Astrid beside him as the sun began setting just a bit. Ingrid was eating soup and Agnar a plate of fish. Fishlegs and Snotlout were _still_ studying Spanish, Snotlout finding it hard to keep any words memorized. They'd used flashcards, hangman, and awarded quizzes. Nothing seemed to work.

Hiccup had one of the recommended feeds going, and he honestly felt self conscious about the tube entering his digestive system through his nose. The tube was even more visible thanks to the fact it had to be attached to his cheek with tape, causing the skin to become a little irritated. Ingrid had helped bandage Hiccup's leg and slowly healing arm, his neck covered in a long lasting bandage by the doctors who he was supposed to visit in a week and half.

The T.V. played soft music, wind blowing harshly outside. It almost always got windy and a little rainy at nights on Berk. It was Tuesday night, and Hiccup was relieved to be going back to school tomorrow. The only thing he was anxious about was what everyone else's reaction would be to the feeding tube.

"Hiccup, you've been diagnosed as unable to gain weight properly since you were _six_ at the least. There's no problem with having to use a tube until you can get back on track after your accident, and I'm sure other people will see that too. If they don't, then they're just too self centered and you shouldn't care about them." Agnar had tried reassuring Hiccup with a gruff, worrier like tone, becoming stern. The man was always like a second father. Unlike Gobber who was more like an uncle and technically his God father, Hiccup would always think of Agnar as the dad who took care of him when his blood father couldn't. In the right situations, he'd been referred to as dad many times.

"What you thinkin about?" Astrid asked, pulling Hiccup out of his thoughts. Their eyes met, Hiccup moving his head to look down at her soft, concerned face. He sighed, leaning back and shrugging. "School." Was the only thing he said before going quiet.

Astrid nodded, looking at the picture of the violin on the T.V. as melodies played. Hiccup had a slight look of pain in his eyes, and Agnar was the first to notice. He also saw a hint of frustration, and silently wondered why this side of Hiccup seemed so...different. He cared about Astrid. He cared about his children. Ever since the accident though, both Agnar and his wife had noticed a sort of shadow in Hiccup's facial detail, though never considered it too much. Agnar was honestly curious, but also worried.

Thunder suddenly burst through the sky, and Snotlout groaned from the kitchen. "You kidding me?! It was just sunny with bright clouds and perfect driving conditions! Now we have more storms?!" Hiccup flinched as another bout of thunder rang out, and Agnar noticed without any doubt.

Hiccup tried to hide his secret fear of the oncoming storm with sarcasm. "Well Snotlout _this is_ Berk weather we're talking about. You want to ask the clouds to stay brighter for us? I'm sure they're willing to listen." Snotlout made a sort of hissing sound, though everyone around knew that this was their simple weird-cousin-bond.

Before another thirty minutes went by, there was already lightning in the once bright, clear blue sky. Clouds were dark and hovered over the house. Hail came in different phases, sometimes none at all, sometimes the size of a bouncy ball. Astrid fell asleep with her face buried in Hiccup's shoulder, exhausted from carrying the twins around all day. Her belly was growing, about one and a half times as big as it originally was and severely bloated, almost balloon like. Do too the girl's thin frame, the movement of the babies could easily be seen as her shirt came up when she moved. She had been forced to miss many days of school as a result, though was excused because she was one of the star students.

Agnar watched as Hiccup touched the tube attached to his cheek, and mood falling. He ran a finger through Astrid's hair, seeming lost in thought. What was he thinking about? Was there something the teenage boy refused to tell anyone? Even his second family? It could have something to do with his pain and loss of the Hofferson house, but just because there was a simple answer didn't mean the concerns didn't rang. Hiccup didn't look himself. He honestly looked sick in a way.

Agnar was broken out of his thoughts when someone burst through the door. A tall dark figure pushed the door closed, his lip bleeding and his eyes watery. Hiccup looked up in an instant, eyes filling with worry. He lifted Astrid gently from his shoulder, laying her down. He tried to run to his friend, but was cut off because his tube. His friend instead ran to him, throwing his arms around Hiccup.

"T! What happened?" Hiccup pulled back from T, that shadow covering his facial details again. T shook his head, shivering slightly in his skin. He had his regular large black jacket on, though it was stitched up where it had been torn. He wore blue jeans, and there was a long cut over his dark cheek.

"My dad threw me out. It started storming, and I tried to sneak back in. It was the first time he'd ever caught me in the act, because I slipped on the window sill. I fell back onto the ground, hurting my back. My dad fought me off, and said I couldn't come back. I-I don't know where to go." T threw his hands in his pockets, ignoring the drop of blood that fell from his lip to the top of his jacket, blending in with the dark material.

Hiccup nodded, grabbing T's arm. "T, I'd like you to meet the Hoffersons. This is Agnar, and over there is Ingrid. My cousin's the one with the dark hair, and you know Fishlegs pretty well." Everyone greeted T, and the Hofferson parents looked worried. This must be one of Hiccup's troubled friends he talked about, the ones with the...parents as Hiccup had put it.

T got the information he wanted about why Hiccup was on crutches, prosthetic less, and had a feeding tube. He sat on the back of the couch behind Hiccup and Astrid, laying on his back with his leg swung over the edge of the couch. The storm continued, and the Hofferson's agreed it would be a good idea to stay inside.

Things were going good, Ingrid and Agnar agreeing to stay in the guest room. Fishlegs contacted his parents who took him home. Snotlout asked his dad who said he could stay, and wound up falling asleep in the recliner. T fell asleep on the back of the couch, his hand laying on Hiccup's head. Astrid lay in Hiccup's laugh, a smile on her face.

Everyone was asleep, the rain acting like music outside. Things were peaceful, the night inching it's way closer. Everything changed though in a blink.

"Hiccup!" Astrid sat up with sweat covering her face, holding her stomach tightly. Hiccup sat up in an instant, eyes widening as he saw his girlfriend's state. "Astrid! What's wrong?" T woke up too, groaning as he hit his head after falling off the back of the couch. Snotlout woke up, looking around confused. Ingrid and Agnar ran into the room, Agnar taking his daughter from Hiccup and hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong sweaty?" Mr. Hofferson asked. That's when it happened. "W-we need to go to the hospital please! I-I think something's wrong with the kids." Astrid coughed, groaning at some sort of sudden pain. Agnar looked at Ingrid who imediatly nodded, going outside to get the car started. T ran with Snotlout, trying to cover Agnar and Astrid with their jackets.

Hiccup...Hiccup followed behind with weak legs. If it wasn't for his adrenaline, he wouldn't be able to move. The shadow on his face turned to a pale white streak. He had unhooked his feed, the bandage on his tube hanging loosely. It was hard to use his crutches in the rain, but that didn't matter.

Astrid's words wouldn't stop running through his head like a rockslide. " _I think something's wrong with the kids!"_ Her voice...it was **petrified.**

 **(A/N) Haha! I know I'm evil! Don't worry, there's A LOT more to come. I'm NOT just killing the kids and abandoning this story, that's just not how I do. If you want a faster update, please review! I'll try to get another one by Saturday night, Sunday evening at the very most if I have writers block.**


	16. Halden and Armina

Hiccup sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his face buried in the palm of his hands. He chewed his lips, slumped in a chair. Agnar Hofferson sat a few seats down from him, giving the boy some respectful space. Things had spiraled out of control.

As it would turn out, there was indeed something wrong with the children. Astrid had luckily managed to sense it before it was too late. At least...Hiccup hoped it wasn't. Within a few moments of entering the hospital, an ultra sound showed that the twins had wound up in a very rare accident do to how much they moved around. This didn't happen to many unborn children, but the umbilical cords had tangled around their necks and arms.

Snotlout had one of the football players pick him up, the boy agreeing to invite a few other friends over for a hang out to take the boy's friend off his mind. T used Hiccup's car which the two boys used to get to the hospital behind the Hofferson's vehicle to drive to the Thorstens who thankfully let him stay because he was the friend of the boy who was Snotlout's cousin.

"I was finally starting to prepare myself for this. Just like before when I had plans." Hiccup said quietly through gritted teeth, frustration bubbling up in him. "After getting that call from Astrid, everything was turned upside down. I didn't know what to do. At least I had an idea though. Now..." A shaking breath left his mouth, and Agnar realized just how hard it was for Hiccup to lose his ability to predict or plan things. The boy was an oddball, not very strong either. He had his wits though, and if something overpowered that, he felt anxiety and anger.

Agnar stood up from his seat, walking over to the boy who he thought of like his own. He lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, who raised his head from his hands just an inch. You could see a tiny tear roll down his left cheek, getting lost in the tape there. He chewed his bottom lip, obviously attempting not to lash out.

"Agnar I-" "Shh...it's okay my boy. Just try to calm down. Having a panic attack won't solve anything." Hiccup nodded, balling his fists and letting them loose. He repeated this process numerous times, trying to release the tension and stress in his body.

Just as Hiccup had managed to calm down and breath normally, a male doctor walked into the room and up to them with a stern face. Agnar held Hiccup down by his shoulders so he didn't stand up with his crutches, bombarding the man with questions. "Let him speak." He whispered a few times into the boy's ear, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

Hiccup's forest green eyes widened at the next words he heard. "The twins were born premature and far to small to eat on their own. They will be transferred to a hospital two hours away for treatment and 24 hour care. Astrid has awoken after the procedure to remove them. I know we were originally hoping to open the womb and simply untangle the umbilical cords from around the children, but we had very little time to save them. I'm sorry for the change in plans, but if you and the grandfather would be willing to see the children-" "Y-Yes doctor. We would be very grateful to see Astrid and her younglings." Agnar cut the doctor off. The man seemed surprised, but nodded warmly.

The doctor put his hands in the white pockets of his suit, then turned to the boy fidgeting anxiously in his seat. "Father? Would you like to see the children before they are transported?" He sounded a bit unsure, but when Hiccup's smile brightened and eyes warmed, the answer was obvious.

Hiccup walked alongside Agnar with his crutches, looking around anxiously. A nurse had given them some medical tape upon request, allowing the boy to fix the placement of his feeding tube on his cheek. They passed many rooms in the dimly lit halls, the clock saying it was already one in the morning. Before too long, Hiccup was inside Astrid's room who looked at two twins sleeping in an infant incubator. Both had been born three months early, but looked even smaller than they should have been. Perhaps it was something with genes, or the fact that Astrid was carrying twins despite her smaller figure.

"A-Astrid..." Astrid looked up after hearing Hiccup, gesturing for him to come over. They both sat in two chairs next to the twins, Hiccup's eyes looking over them. His eyes were worried and protective, sending secret messages as his mind spun off course with different ideas.

"So, what are they're names?" Ingrid suddenly asked, getting up from her spot in a chair beside the bed Astrid had been previously sleeping in. Astrid looked at Hiccup, gripping his hand. The boy's eyes widened, and he realized she was wanting him to say something.

"Um...well actually if you really think about it...what if his name was Halden? You know, similar to my first and last name combined sort of..." Astrid smiled as Hiccup gestured to the male twin, a blush on his face. She took his hand, leaning on his shoulder. "Sure...but only if her name..." Astrid gestured to the female. "Is Armina." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, chuckling to himself. "Worrier and soldier? Originating from Germanic tribes where our northern ancestors descended from before evolving into Nordic tribes as Germans were evolving into northern and central Europe actually. It fits considering the history." Astrid got so bored as Hiccup continued to ramble about the trivia he obsessed over, she covered his mouth with her hand to shut him up.

"Hey!" Hiccup snapped in a shout-whisper sort of tone, making sure not to wake the twins. Astrid laughed quietly, shrugging her shoulders. They both looked at the twins again, the females right arm laying on top of her brother's hand. They both had hats, one pink, one blue, to cover their sensitive eyes from the light. Thanks to their tiny forms making it impossible to breastfeed, both had nasogastric feeding tube attached to their cheeks where breast milks entered their digestive tracks after Astrid had used one of the hospital's special machines to remove the formula.

Armina had a blue blanket, Halden a white. The female twin had the pink cap on, her brother the blue. Why as Halden was still and sleeping soundly, his sister seemed to have a hard time keeping still, lifting her legs every once in a while and making soft, upset noises.

Hiccup reached into one of the holes in the incubator, touching Armina's tiny hand as it made a fist. The girl went from upset to making a cooing sound, before calming down and going to sleep. Right afterwards, Halden became fussy. This time Astrid reached in, talking softly to her son.

A sad look flashed through Hiccup's eyes as he watched the two kids. "So...y-you can't hold them? Even when they're upset?" Astrid looked saddened too, then shook her head. She looked at her boyfriend, and felt her heart squeeze at the look in his eyes. He looked sort of like a small child feeling upset because they couldn't touch their sibling. Curious yet sad. There was some sort of innocence there, one Astrid admired in her boyfriend. He was a child at heart and would never let go of that.

Astrid leaned on Hiccup's shoulder, before a team came in with supplies to transport the children. Once both babies were wheeled away, Astrid stood up, trying to go after them. Hiccup imediatly grabbed her arms, pulling her roughly as she slammed into his chest. He nearly fell because the crutches, but managed holding onto one with his left arm, Astrid with his right. She gripped the material on his shirt tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and occasionally hitting his chest. "Hiccup-" She rasped, before Hiccup shushed her. "I know. I know. Don't worry, you're going to follow them with your parents. Astrid they'll be fine." Astrid pulled back a little, staring into Hiccup's eyes.

"What about you?" She asked confused. Hiccup rubbed his exhausted eyes, before laying a hand on both of her shoulders. "It's three A.M. I have to get back to go to school tomorrow. Astrid you care more about your grades than anyone else, so it's only fair if someone brings your work while your still healing. I'm going to tell coach Gobber what happened. I really want to be there, honest, but I have a job to work after school as well. If you ever want me to be able to help you prepare for our kid's future, then I need to keep what I have going for me to have the money and education. If you want to be there for them, someone else has to do the outside work. It's unfair, but it's true."

Astrid blinked at Hiccup, at first upset. The boy took a step back, letting her go and looking down at his foot while holding onto his crutches. The girl was about to snap, but Agnar grabbed her. "Astrid he's right. Be grateful Hiccup is still sticking around when ever other boy I've known would have left by now. Don't be upset with him. Hiccup is just trying to help. If he didn't cling to his job and knowledge, then you both wouldn't have the extra money to help your kids in the future when you can't really on us all the time. He's looking at the big picture and not getting caught up in the downsides, a trait to admire."

Astrid calmed down as her father spoke softly, rubbing her shoulders. "How are you going to get home Hiccup?" Ingrid asked suddenly, handing him his right crutch which he'd dropped grabbing Astrid. "T said that since he took my car to the Thorsten's house, he'd pick me up as soon as I was ready. His phone is always on because his...situations." Hiccup spoke quietly, looking down shyly.

The Hofferson's parted with Hiccup just as T was parking the car. He entered the room as Astrid walked out with her parents to their car. "What happened bro?" T asked hesitantly, seeing his best friend's distant look. Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. "They're-um, Halden and Armina-are fine. They were born so premature and small that they have to transported to a hospital a few hours away. Astrid is going, but I have to work and explain what happened to her coach and teachers in hopes of coming up with some sort of compromise to keep her grades up. You know how much Astrid cares about her success." Hiccup filled T in as they got to the car, setting his crutches in the back seat.

Along the car ride, T noticed Hiccup grab his stomach at some sudden pain. "Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded, looking out the window. "It's just been a bit since I ate, well with last night and stress of getting out of the hospital I mean." T raised an eyebrow, driving out of the parking lot. "How long is a while?" Hiccup shook his head. "Only a day T. I'll be fine." "Hiccup...Look, I get you've got a lot going on, but you need to eat more."

Hiccup couldn't help it, but snapped. "You're thinner than I am!" He couldn't help the raised tone of voice, so much had happened and he was _exhausted_. T recognized this, and didn't get upset. "I know Hiccup, but I weigh the average amount. Look, when you got out of the hospital you were instructed to have _three_ of those feeds during the night, and even more than that during the day. You've had none tonight, and stopped your last one half way through. Add on the fact that you ate nothing yesterday, and hardly ate more than a soup a day in the hospital, and you're going to wind up in the same position as before. You can't deny me." T spoke in a stern voice, though his expression was stoic.

Hiccup sighed, watching small drops of snow hit the windshield. T was right, but he didn't want to worry about himself. He had to worry about Astrid and his kids first. It was what any good man should do. His father even put Hiccup first in a dangerous situation...just not when it came to relationship status. That's when the gambling problem and constant time in the army took him away.

"Your right bud. I-I'll try harder." Hiccup said with a sad tone, though in his mind he knew that wouldn't be enough. T knew this too, and since Snotlout had already left, took it on himself to stay with his best friend until he was healed, both emotionally and physically.


	17. Fight son

**(A/N) Hey guys! I just had to say something real quick. If you're confused by any medical talk here or don't agree with some of the things mentioned, please know I write from experience. All things mentioned in this chapter that have to do with Hiccup, Armina, or Halden I have seen or experienced in my family. For example my baby brother (Who's now eight) was born premature in a children's hospital and had a feeding tube. He was never expected to live past the age of two DAYS, and is now the longest to live after being born with his condition (Every part of his digestive system was deformed and flipped BACKWARDS when he was born. He was never expected to live past surgeries that allowed him to eat)**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this far too short, far too late chapter!**

 _Days, weeks, it was all a blur. This kids were becoming weaker, unable to gain strength for unknown complications. Hiccup juggled the tasks of working, school, and driving to the hospital every few days without ever keeping track of time. His brain knew the routine, and simply functioned. It told him where to go like a GPS, though never the reason or the logic._

 _Today was the typical day. T was at Hiccup's house making dinner. The sky was grey with snow clouds. Bags were formed under Hiccup's eyes as he gripped the steering wheel without a sound. He now had his prosthetic on, but still had the feeding tube which hadn't really been helping with the weight. His red car maneuvered through other assortments of vehicles on the road ahead, nearly drifting numerous times._

 _"I can't give up on them." Hiccup thought to himself bitterly. "They need me. Their father. Their not going to lack everything I did." The grip on the steering wheel became so tight his knuckles were white as paper. His teeth were gritted together, his eyes fogged over._

 _The hospital came into view, and Hiccup knew he'd have a long few days ahead of him. It was the Friday morning of a three day weekend. He was to stay Friday and Saturday with Astrid and her kids while Ingrid and Agnar left for work. It was going to be Hiccup and Astrid's alone time with their weak children who were likely on the verge of death._

Hiccup woke up with a gasp, sitting up strait with wide eyes and a sweat covered face. He could tell the stress was taking a toll on him, and looked around to figure out what had caused him to wake up. As it would turn out, Armina was crying at the top of her lungs, pulling on her feeding tube with her tiny hand.

"Ugh...Armina? Hey common baby girl. Let's get a nurse in here to check you out." Hiccup hit the button on the hospital remote near the hospital couch which folded out into a bed for visitors on the children's unit. A nurse entered the room, and Hiccup explained what was going on. Armina was carefully lifted out of her crib, and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Uh...I-I thought we couldn't..." The nurse smiled, then shook her head. "You haven't been able to visit this past weak Hiccup, but Astrid started holding the children last Monday. They're nearly two months old so they've gained the strength." Hiccup nodded with a gulp, and looked incredibly unsure of himself.

Armina continued to cry, and the nurse insisted Hiccup hold his daughter. With shaking hands, he allowed his arms to be guided around her tiny body. His left hand could support both her head and neck. His right forearm was as long as her entire body and more. A smile broke out on his face, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I see she's quiet the daddy's girl." The nurse joked as Armina imediatly ceased her crying. She cooed and moved around, trying to get comfortable. "I thought she was supposed to be weaker than before. If anything she seems stronger." Hiccup stated, quiet confused.

The nurse nodded, having heard this as well. She asked another doctor about it who was perplexed to the maximum. "It seems as if your presence is somehow...inspiring?" He questioned even himself and Hiccup nodded. Astrid suddenly sat up from her spot on the bed, questioning what was going on. After being filled in, she quickly hugged Hiccup who held their daughter.

"Wow. I guess you should come around more often." Hiccup bit his lip, seeming upset about something. Most likely his other troubles that prevented him from showing up. "We've only got seven weeks left of school, then it's summer. I'll be able to spend more time with you guys then." He stated with confidence in his voice.

Agnar and Ingrid entered the room at the same time Armina was being lay in her crib to maintain warmth. She nor Halden could ever stay out too long without serious consequences following. They both heard about Hiccup's 'inspiration' tohis daughter, and couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

Hiccup and Astrid slept most of the afternoon, Hiccup being allowed to thankfully connect the back of his feeding tube to a spare holder the hospital had. A metal piece hung onto the bag which connected to a tube connected to a machine connected to a tube that let the feed travel at a decent speed into Hiccup's digestive system through his nose and down his esophagus.

The afternoon naps didn't last very long before Halden woke up with a high fever. Hiccup and Astrid were both terrified for their son as he was given numerous medications. An hour went by and he became unresponsive. Tears ran down Astrid's cheeks as she held the little, frail, sleeping boy in her arms. Hiccup wrapped his own arms around her, both rocking the baby in a comforting motion.

"Hiccup...h-he's not going to-" "Don't say that Astrid. Don't give up on him. If it happens...i-it happens, but we shouldn't just..." Hiccup trailed off, his own voice cracking for a moment before he put on his brave, stoic voice. "Let's just make sure he knows we're here." His tone showed no emotion. You couldn't tell if Hiccup was trying to comfort Astrid, if he was angry at the situation, or if he was sad. His voice was steel, strong, deep, and completely unreadable. Astrid had never heard her boyfriend use that voice before, and knew he was feeling awful.

Ingrid and Agnar spoke softly to Halden for a little bit, before respectfully leaving the room so his parents could have time with him. Astrid held the baby against her chest, a heated blanket wrapped around him and an oxygen mask over his face. Hiccup remained at his girlfriend's side, and every few minutes would try something to get Halden to respond.

It was a long day. The baby boy wouldn't move, whimper, or cry. His breathing was shallow, but he was still _there._ His parent's refused to give up on him, though doubt was slowly clouding their thoughts. It was now evening, and Hiccup hadn't even thought about his feeding tube or cleaning his leg which was supposed to be treated daily. He just made sure that he was _right there_ if Halden wound up...

No. Hiccup wouldn't think about that. Neither would Astrid. It hurt far to much though. The beeping on the baby boy's heart monitor was slowing. Astrid watched her son's heart beat slow down, his body getting weaker, and weaker. Once the levels were so low they only showed up on the screen every few seconds, she couldn't take it and cried over her son.

The heart monitor continued to lose speed, and finally that dreadful long alert sound played, no more beeps on the screen. No more signs of a heart beet. The second a nurse took the baby away from Astrid, some of the doctors imediatly getting to work to try and resuscitate the boy, she buried her face in Hiccup's shoulder who choked on a sob but didn't cry. He shook his head as Halden continued not to respond.

"No." Hiccup whispered to himself. He looked at Halden, hoping for something, _anything_ to happen. "Common sport. _Please._ " He begged in a pleading whisper. Hiccup and Astrid prayed to every God they knew of, Astrid holding onto her boyfriend with a death grip.

"H-He's gone Hiccup. After all of that, all that we went through carrying him...he's _gone._ " Hiccup chewed on his lip, hitting a post behind Astrid's shoulder as his body shook and unshed tears continued to glaze over his eyes. "This can't be over yet Astrid." He whispered with a lost hope. "He'll fight."

A nurse walked up to Hiccup and Astrid, and Ingrid imediatly ran to her daughter, hugging her tightly. Agnar was a little more hesitant entering the room, and he stood beside Hiccup with a hand on the boy's shoulder. Hiccup didn't move, but kept his hands balled into fists. He bit his tongue, daring himself not to cry. His eyes fixed on his son as doctors now began giving up, leaving his side.

That's when Hiccup heard something he'd been dreading that entire day. "That's it...I'm calling it. We've lost him." One male doctor said in a sorrowful voice, trying to hide his emotions. It was only then that the reality struck Hiccup _hard._ He felt as if his knees were about to buckle, and only managed to stay upright because Agnar held onto him seeing his weakness.

"No. Mr. H they can't give up on him." Agnar shook his head, not speaking but letting Hiccup say what he needed to say. Astrid was devastated, along with the doctors. Suddenly, as if sensing the change in atmosphere in the room, Armina began to cry.

Hiccup looked up as his daughter started crying, and he felt his heart shatter even more. It was almost as if she _knew_ something was very wrong with her parents. With her _brother._ Hiccup looked at the crib, seeing the tiny girl squirm. Then his eyes drifted back to his 'dead' son. Halden wasn't considered brain dead yet, but the doctors had tried _everything._

Everything that is...except pure love and instinct. The cries from Armina got louder, Astrid's sobs more powerful. Hiccup felt something tug in his chest, and looked at his son more closely. That's when he saw it. That little shape on the table, the one all the doctors now left alone, barely twitched his finger.

"Halden." Hiccup rasped and ran up to his son before Agnar or any nurse could stop him. Someone asked him what in the name of Thor he was doing, but the young father didn't care. Hiccup looked down at the pale boy, taking his tiny, cold hand.

"Common sport. I saw it. I saw you. Please don't give me false hope. _Please._ " That was it, Hiccup let his guard down. That dam broke, and tears slid down his cheeks and off his chin. They landed on the blankets surrounding Halden, one landing on his chin.

Then a beep was heard. A feint one, but proof of something. Astrid gasped and looked at the screen, though Hiccup was crying to hard to notice, and continued to hold his son's hand. Another beep, they became faster and faster.

It wasn't until Hiccup was able to clear his blurry vision long enough to see the tiny chest below him rising and falling at a slow pace that he took the chance to look up. The heart monitor! It was...it was showing signs of life!

Astrid ran to Hiccup's side, holding his right hand while the boy's left remained on top of his son's. They continued to speak to Halden, before the stubborn baby finally opened his baby blue eyes which highly resembled his mother's with a hint of green in them from his dad.

A gasp and laugh of relief escape Hiccup, and he gladly accepted the hug Astrid threw at him. The embrace lasted for a long moment as doctors imediatly started the process of warming Halden up and making sure he was here to stay. Ingrid and Agnar both stood by their daughter and her boyfriend, smiles on their faces and signs of tears.

"You were right my boy. We couldn't give up." Hiccup looked up into Agnar's eyes who looked proud and sympathetic. His gentle touch was foreign for a Hofferson man, but that didn't mean the boy was complaining. All was going well and their son was alive.

What would happen in the future was a mystery. All that mattered now was the present and the safety of the family. Hiccup felt a bit dizzy and had a hidden pain for some odd reason he couldn't figure out, though didn't dare say it when he had his son to worry about first.


	18. Dear Hiccup

Sleet covered the streets outside the Haddock Household. T slept on the couch after another hard night with his father. The Hofferson's still stayed in Hiccup's house after their house was blown down. It was warm and humid, most stores closing down do to weather.

It was your typical Berk summer. Two months had gone by, and with sophomore year over with, Hiccup and Astrid had more important things to deal with. The little four month old twins, Halden and Armina, had gained their strength far more quickly than expected. They surpassed everyone's expectations and managed to get their feeding tubes removed before their father did.

The sound of a baby girl crying suddenly echoed through the room, and Hiccup woke up quickly, becoming dizzy with the sudden movement. Astrid was still sound asleep next to him, having woken up to tend to both children numerous times in the middle of the night.

Hiccup strapped on his prosthetic and unhooked his half-done feed, not really caring to finish it. His weight had continued to drop recently with the stress of the kids coming home, and he only weighed somewhere around seventy pounds, his ribs sticking out and limbs like toothpicks. At least he hadn't passed out again...for a dangerous amount of time.

The second Hiccup lifted Armina from her crib, Halden started crying as well. Cloudjumper whined from the corner at the sudden noise, but the old dog showed no other signs of being awake. "Common little guy. You're killing me1" Armina giggled when Hiccup tripped while attempting to reach for his son, causing both of them to have a close call.

"Why do you seem to benefit from my pain?" Hiccup asked with mock annoyance, looking down at the little girl in her pink and blue one-piece with the Bonnet patch on it. Armina simply giggled louder, reaching up and grabbing at her father's long, messy hair. Hiccup had his leather shirt on which had a spot created specifically for the more hyper twin in the front. With careful movements, he allowed Armina to hold onto his chest while secured safely in the little pocket-like second piece of clothing.

Once Armina was calmed down, Hiccup changed Halden. The little boy was less energetic than his sister, and preferred gazing at interesting objects over playing with toys that made sound. As soon as he was changed into his outfit, a one-piece that was sown to look like his father's suit, he stopped crying.

Halden had the eye color of his mother, but there were already signs of his father's traits in him. The little freckles, face shape, thin limbs, and auburn hair all resembled Hiccup's. Armina had Hiccup's freckles and face shape, though both her hair and eye color matched her mother's with the exception of a dirty blond sort of hair tint rather than bright blond.

Just as Armina started getting fussy again, seeming to _always_ need attention, Ingrid entered the room. She saw Hiccup tending to the twins, and the feed which was still half full and disconnected. Worry taking over her thoughts, she walked over to the boy whom she always saw like a son by heart.

"Let me take Halden while you hold Armina in your suit." Ingrid insisted to Hiccup's great relief. Halden happily stretched his arms out for his grandmother, and his father jokingly called him a traitor under his breath, causing a now awake T to laugh.

"I see you've got some competition." T surprised Hiccup with his quiet steps despite his prosthetic. The boy wore one of Hiccup's old suits, a bright smile on his face despite the bruised eye and busted lip. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, before T turned serious and pointed to the couch.

"You're not my dad." Hiccup pointed out quickly, though still walked to the couch to sit beside Astrid. "He's not, but your father entrusted _me_ to take care of you and your friend here has the right mind set my boy." Agnar suddenly stood up, pulling his coat on to go to work.

"Oh...hey Mr. Hofferson. Need anything?" Hiccup tried to make sure everyone else was taken care of first. Typical Haddock nature. Agnar chuckled while shaking his head, his eyes lighting up. "How many times have I told you to just call me Agnar?" The boy shrugged, sitting down with Armina safe in his arms.

T held onto Armina until Hiccup hooked up his feed again. Not two minutes after Agnar left went by before Astrid woke up to the sound of thunder. She saw her mother letting Halden test the textures of a felt toy, and Armina in her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey Hiccup. Let me take her." Hiccup pulled back, nuzzling his daughter's hair. "You had her all night Milady. You need rest." Astrid stood up with her hands on her hips and her tone serious. "If I didn't know any better Haddock, I would say you just wanted to hold the twins longer."

Hiccup chuckled at Astrid's words, raising an eyebrow playfully. He shrugged at the response, making Astrid speak in a mock-angry tone. "Hiccup...It's my turn." She sat down beside him, stretching out her arms. "Let me hold the baby."

Hiccup shielded Armina as his girlfriend's arms wrapped around his waist. "No." He said stubbornly, making a pout face. Ingrid watched the exchange in fascination, and Armina laughed her little heart out the hole time. Eventually, Astrid got Hiccup to let their daughter go when she tickled him for so long he could no longer multitask between making sure he didn't accidently injure his child and trying not to laugh at the same time.

Everyone sat in the living room with smiles on their faces. T was reading a book about Sea dragons, Astrid was making one of her little trinkets she'd been selling, Ingrid rocked Halden in a chair, and Hiccup was half asleep with Armina in his second pocket for her. Despite the sleet and storm outside, the inside room felt peaceful and gave a sense of home and family.

The twins had played a huge role in bringing people together. Now there was just one more thing that really needed to be addressed. Hiccup looked at his phone when it buzzed in his pocket, checking the message.

 **Stoick/Dad**

 _Dear son, the troops are allowing me a week long vacations next month. I only now read your messages about the twins and am eager to see them._

 _Sincerely, your father._


	19. Grandchildren

**(A/N) Hey guys! OMG so sorry for not updating! My computer fried, my future step dad fixed it, and I just had surgery so I haven't had a single chance to type until now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was a long day. Over a week had went by and Hiccup was feeling overly anxious. He had little time to worry about this though, for Astrid had fallen ill with an awful cold causing him to be the one in charge of the twins. If their mother tried to take care of them, then they'd get sick too. With how small Armina and Halden still were, the young couple refused to take that chance.

Halden was busy lay against the corner of the couch chewing on a small felt toy. The boy had no teeth, but had the odd attraction to having objects in his mouth. Unlike his overactive sister, the baby was a unique one for sure. He hardly ever cried, slept any time he wasn't being fed or observing toys with his eyes, hands, or mouth, and oddly enough _hated_ being held for long periods of time.

Armina on the other hand was beyond clingy. She loved to be held, cried if you didn't hold her, loved objects that made loud noise (odd for a newborn), and grabbed whatever she could get her hands on. Hiccup and Astrid had been so busy holding her, Hiccup had to make the pocket in the chest of his suit suitable for sleeping in.

Speaking of loud crying... "Alright, alright! I'm coming Armina just let your father remove his feed okay?" The baby continued crying as Hiccup unhooked his feeding tube from it's line, strapped on his prosthetic, removed his arm from around the sickly Astrid, and walked over to the little girls small crib. She had one in Hiccup's room, but also a cradle fit for one baby that stood on four legs like a table and attached to the couch. Invention of her father himself with the held Agnar.

After merely ten seconds of being picked up, Armina quit crying and held onto the leather of her father's leather suit. Hiccup smiled warmly down at the baby, imagining what his world was going to be like when she grew older. He could picture it now. Teaching the hyper girl to draw, shoot a basket, make a meal, stranger danger, and finally just how dangerous her daddy could be to a boyfriend. Oh...that would be a day.

Back to the reason Hiccup was so anxious. The knob of the front door turned, and T (who was staying at the house along with Snotlout) got up to welcome the man standing in the doorway. The large figure smiled brightly, then approached his son holding the tiny baby in his arms who seemed to obviously be a daddy's girl.

"Hiccup? How are you my boy." Hiccup ducked his head shyly, mumbling under his breath. Armina opened her baby blue eyes, moving her head just a little to see Stoick standing nearby. She seemed confused at first, then cooed with a tiny yawn.

"Um d-dad? Yeah uh I'm f-fine. I'd like to introduce you to um...Armina here. I've been holding her because Astrid got sick." Hiccup blushed as his father looked over him and the baby curiously, feeling nervous about the man's thoughts of his boy's children. Actually, Stoick's _grandchildren_ come to think of it. With a deep breath, Hiccup continued. "Um...your granddaughter."

Stoick looked at Armina thoughtfully, smirking at her short attention span that resembled her father's. The girl had already started squirming, looking up at her dad with curious eyes and grabbing for his hair. "No Armina, you'll cut your hands on my hair. Stop." The baby simply continued, unable to recognize the meaning of her dad's words.

"Let me take her for a moment Hiccup. You've got something to finish." Stoick gestured to the quarter-done feed, making Hiccup sigh and face palm. "As much as I love to argue father, I'll have to take you up on your offer there." He said with sarcasm dripping from his tongue. _Finally_ , the lighter version of Hiccup was started to show again.

Just as Hiccup sat down and hooked up his feed, Halden started wailing from his spot on the couch. Hiccup was about to get up to get his son, but Snotlout quickly swooped in, rocking the baby with a gentleness foreign to him. His cousin raised a confused eyebrow, but Snotlout waved him off.

"You _need_ to get that feed done Hiccup. As much as I hate to appear soft, even _I'm_ starting to worry about your weight loss. With how bad you've been getting, if you were catch Astrid's illness you'd probably be hospitalized... _again._ "

As much as Hiccup wanted to argue against someone else taking his job just because he was a bit on the weaker side at the moment, he knew deep down that his cousin was right. He _had_ been malnourished, and the bags under his eyes along with the looseness of his usual clothing were starting to show. Even Stoick, who always believed the tough way was the right way, was begging to worry about how pale his son seemed to be.

Ingrid and Agnar were working, still trying to regain what they'd lost despite how many people offered to help them. They were _Hoffersons._ They could be gentle and open when they wanted to, but in most cases they helped themselves. A fearless Hofferson didn't make other people work for them to have their share of the world.

As Hiccup lay near Astrid with tired eyes, Snotlout began having trouble soothing the baby boy who hated being held for too long. T seemed to glide over the silent foot steps, gently prying the baby from his second cousin's arms and laying him on a mat with a sparking ball toy. Halden cooed with the ball clutched in his left hand, allowing T to change him rather quickly. After that, the young man gently buttoned a blue and green shirt onto the boy, wrapped him in a warm fur blanket, shushed him to relaxation, and lay him to sleep in the cradle Armina was previously sleeping in.

Speaking of Armina, Stoick seemed to be oddly great with the baby. He'd never raised a daughter of course, and when Hiccup was this little Valka usually took lead, but if there was one thing the army chief new about, it was getting through to a stubborn child. After all, he'd raised _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third._

It was nearly freezing outside, though the sun seemed to be fighting it's way through. Stoick soon prepared lunch after Hiccup took the now sleeping girl and placed her in her pocket in his suit. Astrid was sleeping, Hiccup didn't like eating solid food at the same time the feed was running, though Snotlout and T enjoyed their fair share of meatball subs that were so crispy they resembled hardened play doe.

Hiccup was beyond grateful for the reaction his dad had to his grandkids. It seemed the hard parts were coming to an end. Now, the other challenges had a chance to take place. After all, this story isn't just about Halden and Armina. The twins aren't the only things Hiccup is unprepared for. Everyone had Junior year coming up, the twins were growing, Hiccup was still in need of nourishment, and his friend's were still having troubled lives of their own.

What seemed like the end of this story, is only truly the begging. After all, you can't be prepared for everything. Right?


	20. Summer's end

Summer was originally supposed to be full of adventure and vacation time. This wasn't the case for Hiccup, Astrid, T, and Snotlout though who had been staying in the Haddock house most of their days. The summer went by far too quickly, and now...it was finally time for Junior year. Oh how a challenge that would be. Especially for Hiccup and Astrid, considering the fact that they had two growing 7 month olds on their hands.

"No, no, no. Armina!" Hiccup jumped up from his spot at his desk in his room, running to the little girl on her blanket. She had picked up a small pencil, and was far too close to chewing off the tip and possibly choking on the metal surrounded eraser. The little girl squealed when her father lifted her up with stumbling movements, then pouted with some sort of cute yet threatening baby glare.

"Since when do you know how to glare at people? You're only 7 months old!" Armina simply giggled at her father's surprised outburst, before squirming in his grasp. The baby was quiet the fast learner, and unlike her brother, already knew how to crawl. She never went very far, but knew how to scare her parents by grabbing objects that were nearby.

Halden wasn't as fast paced as his sister. He could sit up on his own, but needed the back of the couch to support himself. He still didn't like being held, and didn't make eye contact often. He hated sudden noises, and was definitely sensitive to certain types of clothing. Like his father, the baby boy enjoyed looking at and observing small details of things rather than simply playing with them. He'd been caught sitting around on his mat and trying to take apart small objects many times. A smart baby for sure, but not the fastest bloomer.

At the moment Astrid was doing her homework downstairs with Halden in her lap. Hiccup had taken to his room upstairs to work on his chemistry presentation at his desk. Over an hour had gone by and he'd hardly managed finishing the notes to attach to the side of his project. As far as the real work...well, handling twins was harder than he'd thought.

Armina suddenly shouted at her father, pulling him out of his thoughts. Hiccup looked into her blue eyes filled with curiosity, and chuckled while brushing her auburn-blond hair to the side. The 7 month old wore a soft red dress and training diaper, her short hair kept up with a hair clip shaped like a butterfly. Her freckles stuck out against her rosy skin, and you could tell she got into trouble often because the occasional scrape on her chin or arms.

Literally seconds after Armina was sitting back down on her mat on the floor, Astrid quickly entered the room with labored breaths. "Hiccup he won't stop squealing! How do you manage to keep her so quiet and finish your homework at the same time? We're only three week into the real school work and I'm really starting to question how this is gonna work." Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully, walking up to his girlfriend and fixing the light blue strap of her tank-top since her hands were too full to do so herself. It was around 7 PM so they both had their pajamas on. Astrid was wearing her blue tank-top and jean shorts while Hiccup wore his green tunic and leggings.

"Allow me milady." With gentle movements, Hiccup removed the squealing Halden from his mother's arms. Astrid went wide eyed as the baby stopped his crying the moment his father held him to his chest, humming the soft tune of _into a fantasy_ by one of their favorite singers.

Hiccup noticed Astrid's surprise, and smirked as he continued to sooth their son. He rocked the boy slowly, before gently setting him on his own bed in the center of a group of pillows. Halden quickly rolled on his side, before sighing contently and drifting to sleep.

"Show off." Astrid mumbled with her arms crossed and face in a pout. Hiccup simply chuckled to himself, wrapping two arms around her waist. "Hey, a simple thank you would do." Astrid spun around, playfully punching her boyfriend in the shoulder. "Sure Haddock." She playfully taunted, before placing a hand on her hip. Hiccup played along, crossing his arms and playfully scowling.

"So it's gonna be like that huh?" Hiccup asked, stalking closer to his girlfriend who yelped in surprise at first. She backed up until her back was pressed against the wall, her gaze falling on the beautiful forest green eyes of her boyfriend. Hiccup lay a hand on her shoulder, his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her lips. His eyes had an almost dangerous look to them, though the playful, almost innocent crooked smile remained.

"Hiccup..." "What is it milady?" Astrid shivered at his deep, entrancing voice, before laying a hand on his shoulder. "The kids are in here." She said with a small laugh. Hiccup nodded to himself, then shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with this? We're not going to do anything that could pull up another risk. I just wanted some close time with you for once." He said in a gentle, light tone which eased Astrid's worries. She honestly didn't know how much it would take for her to be drawn into the mood and lose control. In all honesty, she had started moments like this in the past, though most times they were both rational and stopped midway. The only time that hadn't happened was the day the twins were created.

Hiccup gently leaned forward, catching Astrid's lips with his. The girl quickly returned the gesture, hands gripping the loose fabric of his tunic. The moment only lasted a minute, before both teens decided they had to get back to the really important stuff. Also known as homework and a once again squealing Armina.

Just as Astrid picked up her crying daughter to sooth her, T and Snotlout entered the bedroom with smiles. "Ingrid and Agnar wanted us to let you know that they're home and dinners almost ready. Stoick also sent a letter in for you through the mail Hiccup." Snotlout said with a light tone, handing Hiccup the note before leaving the room to follow the smell of those delicious eggrolls on the stove. T remained in the bedroom though, leaning against the wall.

"Hey H? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hiccup imediatly heard the hint of unease in his best bud's voice, and nodded while following him out of the room and into the small hallway leading to the upstairs bathroom and small game room.

"What's on your mind T?" T sighed, looking out the window with his hand on the cool glass. He didn't speak at first, but then gathered the courage to speak his mind. "I uh...I needed to ask you and the Hofferson's for help on something. You guys have school and stuff now, but I graduated already. I really should be able to move away from my...father" he said the word with disgust evident in his tone. "But I don't have anywhere to go. I know you've got a lot on your hands, but I was wondering if you could help me out bro. Dagur and Heather have been having some tough times too and wanted me to ask you if you could help them as well. I know it's a lot to ask, but I guess I had to at least try."

Hiccup could hear the distress and sadness in his best bud's voice. They'd known each other for a while now, and were more like brothers than anything else, similar to Hiccup's relationship with Heather and Dagur. Of course he was willing to help T. If anything, the boy could help with Halden and Armina when he was at school.

"What's mine is yours T. You know what? I think we may have a solution to both our problems. You can stay here, and when I'm at school you can help out with the twins. Seem like a deal?" T smiled brightly, his eyes filled with gratitude. Without even giving it a second thought, he reached out his hand and shook Hiccup's with a chuckle. "You really are something else my friend." Hiccup chuckled too, shrugging his shoulders and wrapping his arm around T.

"I know."


	21. Can't take much more of this

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm mostly doing this to keep track of the timeline myself, but figured you guys might want to know as well.**

 **In the beginning of the story, I never said the exact month but it was storming and stuff, around spring in Northern places such as Berk, a few days after Hiccup's sixteenth birthday which according to Cressida Cowell is on February 29th. He hears the news about Astrid's pregnancy five months after she got pregnant. The twins were born shortly after Hiccup was in the hospital for five weeks, being pretty premature. Now they're seven months old, meaning right now it's around October. In the previous chapter Astrid states they're only three weeks into the REAL school work, meaning they're only about a month and a couple weeks into Junior year considering in the first month of school it's mostly just preparations. The twins are seven months, eight months in a week or so. Hope this helps!**

School was tough to say the least. Hiccup had offered for Dagur and Heather to stay over upon request of T, he had to make up hours in his job with Gobber after school, needed to get back on track because he'd already managed a few sixties do to stress, and people were started to notice the feeding tube.

Usually, despite the few girls who considered him eyes candy do to his slight muscle and such, Hiccup was teased for his thin structure and lack of weight. Now, with gossip having gotten out somehow and every girl knowing they wouldn't have a chance with the Haddock since he was already a father, they saw no shame in making fun of him. This meant the feeding tube jokes pretty much never ended. The word toothpick was around every corner, and sounds of disgust at the thought of a long tube being up your nose (which Hiccup really did find uncomfortable when someone would have to help him change or clean it) came at least every five minutes. Only around 3 out of 10 students seemed to pity him a little, and even less were more curious than prideful.

One of the more curious kids was Fishlegs and his sort-of-friends-because-he-helped-them-with-homework the Thorsten Twins. "Hey Hiccup. How long did the hospital say you had to keep that in? If I remember correctly, you've had it for months now." Fishlegs asked Hiccup as they walked down the halls, gesturing to the yellow colored feeding tube taped to the boy's face.

Hiccup sighed, reaching out to tell Fishlegs he needed the history book he'd let him borrow. Fishlegs handed the Haddock the book, smiling slightly in an attempt to lighten Hiccup's mood. "They really don't know Fishlegs. I've only been back to the doctors office three times and to the hospital for blood work five times since the incident, and they're not seeing much progress. At this rate they say I'll need to have a G-button implanted in the future." Hiccup shivered slightly, not really liking the idea of a feeding tube in his stomach. He had no idea if it would be more uncomfortable than the one in his nose or not.

"Well, what if you just tried eating more. You know, more fatty foods perhaps? Or protein shakes?" Fishlegs tried to help his more-or-less distant friend, though didn't really know how. Hiccup sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not that easy Fish. All my life I've had a hard time gaining weight. If I eat enough I can sustain it, but never really gain extra. Now after losing so much in the hospital and do to stress with the twins, I just can't seem to gain it back. Even if I eat the recommended amount of food a day, blood tests and physical signs are still saying i'm malnourished and I just can't figure out why. I was able to manage when I was little, but it seems my body never seems to want to grow with me."

Fishlegs rubbed his chin as they rounded the corner in the Hallways, both having the same first period and about five more minutes to get there. "Actually I have read about these kinds of things." He started, his scientific side getting the best of him. "Some children are born with overly high metabolisms, and a digestive track that never formed right." Hiccup's eyes widened, and he looked at Fishlegs curiously. "That's exactly what my doctor said." Fishlegs nodded with a shy smile.

"Yeah. Sometimes different organs that help get nourishment to the body aren't formed right. The digestive system isn't just made for getting food through, but for processing nourishment and getting it to the circulatory system and into the blood. Your blood tests are obviously showing malnourishment because something's not working right. You said your doctors said that something wasn't developed correctly, so that would explain why it's been this way since you were little. Nothing was taken _too_ seriously until you started dropping to the..." "Eighties? Though that's without the prosthetic on which weighs a good four pounds." Hiccup offered.

Fishlegs nodded, a little surprised that a boy standing at nearly six feat tall (he's six foot one in HTTYD 2 and sixteen in this so I guess it fits) with a reasonable box like build and obvious abdominal muscles could weigh so little. "Yeah. Now that you have reached such a lower weight _and_ been showing lack of nutrition in your blood, it makes sense the doctors would be more cautious. After all, even if you were in the hundreds, your body's just not processing the nourishment it should be. In all honesty, your lucky you didn't have the tube a long time ago." Hiccup nodded in complete understanding. The last time he had a blood test or actual checkup for that matter before the Tornado in the Hofferson home had been _years_ ago. There's no telling how long he'd _actually_ been lacking vital nutrition.

Just as Hiccup was deep in thought, processing Fishlegs' words, the first bell suddenly range. "Shoot! Fishlegs common!" Hiccup took off in a sprint towards his first period Computer science class, leaving a whining Fishlegs to catch up despite his backpack loaded with books and supplies. "Wait up Haddock!"

Just as the teacher started taking attendance, Hiccup sprang through the door and plopped down in a seat near the back. "Present!" He managed to call out just as his last name was called. Fishlegs managed the same thing, causing the seemingly stressed male teacher known as Mr. Mildew to scowl. "You two need to focus more on your timing. Next time I'm marking you absent for being here after the bell." Fishlegs made a slightly frightened whining sound in the back of his throat, but Hiccup nodded silently, a playful smile gracing his lips as he pulled out his textbook and turned to the current lesson.

* * *

Whispers. That's all he heard as he entered second period. The class was Algebra two which was taken the year after geometry which Hiccup had taken in his sophomore year. He wasn't extremely fond of his teacher who seemed to like to express his hatred of dogs caused by some weird trauma he'd had. Hiccup always got defensive, knowing how loving and grateful Cloudjumper could be. The old dog slept most of the time now days, but when he was awake and in the living room, he was as playful as a puppy.

Unlike in his third period with Astrid, fourth period with the twins who were Fishlegs' friends and therefor his sort-of-friends, fifth and sixth periods with Dagur and Heather, seventh period with Fishlegs, or eighth period with the art teacher who adored him to stand up for him, Hiccup didn't really have anyone to help him out in Algebra two. This meant that the comments about the feeding tube, weight, and gossip about his kids came even more often from every corner. Add in an overly stern Mr. Grimmle and this was _not_ a fun class to have. Just a month and a half into the school year and Hiccup had developed a hatred to Algebra.

Thankfully enough the class was doing simple textbook assignments which Hiccup whizzed through easily. He took the extra time he had to work on the chemistry presentation he had due this Thursday. By the time Hiccup labeled his pieces of the project and glued most of them to a piece of cardboard attached to the notes he'd made the night before, the bell for third period rang. Sure he'd dealt with gossip _this_ hole class period, but getting to have his next class with Astrid Hofferson was definitely worth it.

* * *

At least Hiccup thought getting to see Astrid in the next class would be worth it. What he saw in the quiet corner stunned him though, and was definitely not something he needed with his stress. "Astrid come on what's the matter?! You shrugged me off when I met you and it's obvious you've been crying. I can't take you just giving me hints like this. I've got to much going on."

In all honesty Hiccup hadn't meant to snap so loudly when Astrid shrugged away from his grasp and refused to let him know why she'd been previously crying before he arrived, but he just had so much stress on his shoulders. A guy could only take so much. He wasn't super human.

"Why are you yelling at me?! I'm sorry I don't want to say something that will only cause more gossip." Hiccup was a bit taken back by the cracked tone in Astrid's voice, and he used all his willpower not to snap again. With a deep, unintentionally intimidating voice, he spoke again with a hand on her shoulder. "So that's what this is about? Astrid tell me who it is and I'll make sure it stops." Astrid only shook her head, pulling away.

"It's everyone Hiccup. I can't take how much everyone talks about us anymore. I went from star of the basketball and football teams to..to..to a teenage mother and _slut._ " Astrid's voice was no longer broken, but angry and filled with rage. Hiccup was once again taken back, and leaned against the wall while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know what Astrid? I don't know how you feel. Most of my life I was always the outcast and didn't care what people think. I've heard the whispering too alright? You can't let it get to you. You have far more important things to worry about." Astrid punched the wall with the side of her hand, biting her lip. "Like what?!" She snapped once again.

Hiccup's eyes darkened and he grit his teeth. "Like your grades? Like your sports? And, oh I don't know, like your _kids?_ Look, I get it, things are harder with Armina and Halden Astrid, but you can't let all these things that these stupid high school kids are saying get to you." Astrid was just starting to calm down, a look of guilt flashing in her eyes. That's before someone just had to come and ruin it.

"Who are you calling stupid toothpick?" A senior girl with flashy colored hair and striped high hills said, her makeup bag clutched in her hand. "Anyone who says my _girlfriend_ is a bad mother or slut." Hiccup growled with darkness in his eyes. Astrid balled her fist, stepping up and standing at his right hand side.

"You're really not one to be talking _Hiccup._ I guess you didn't have your daddy around so had to become one yourself. Right girls?" Two other girls giggled and Astrid nearly clobbered all three of them. Luckily Hiccup grabbed her waist and held her back. He made a confused look, eyes full of disgust.

"How in the name of Thor does that 'comeback' make _any_ sense? Now you see why I use the word stupid." The sassy senior girl snapped, and Hiccup felt a fist collide with his abdomen. He only doubled over for a second, before straitening up with a look of steal and twice as threatening. Even Astrid was frozen by the sudden change of mood.

"Try me again." Hiccup snapped, unaware that he was capable of such an angry tone. He was usually more reasonable than this, but like mentioned before, stress can do this to you. The two other girls backed away, but the center one didn't know when enough was enough.

"You threatening me Haddock?" The girl stalked closer to Hiccup, face close to his. Astrid was about to make a move, but the boy quickly made a motion with his hand telling her to back down. "Say the wrong thing and I am." The deep tone sent a shiver down the girl's spine, but she didn't stop. "I meant what I said before. I just hope your kids don't grow up to be as awful and gross as you."

Oh...that was enough for both young parents. Astrid quickly tried to go for the girl's throat, but Hiccup grabbed her by the waist again and pushed her back. He stood between both girls, but had the seniors wrist in such a tight, painful grip that her circulation began cutting off. The girl yelped in pain, looking at Hiccup with fear filled eyes.

"I'm a reasonable person. Now leave us alone before I no longer try to stop a fight from happening." Hiccup practically growled while gesturing to Astrid who had her fists balled tightly. You could tell the senior wanted to make a comeback, but was too scared to. She yanked out of Hiccup's grip, running away like a coward with her two friends nodding almost apologetically to the two young parent's. It was as if even _they_ believed their popular friend had gone too far this time.

Hiccup turned to Astrid who still looked angry. It seemed the fight wasn't even close to over despite the offending girl already gone. "See what I mean? Can't go _anywhere_ without this." Astrid hissed with tears in her eyes, and Hiccup only now realized just how frustrated and infuriated she was. He held both of her hands, ignoring the ringing bell indicating they were tardy.

"Astrid listen to me-" "No Hiccup! Listen to me! You have no idea what this feels like! I had the perfect reputation, perfect plans for my future, and all the right grades before the twins came along! I lost it all because of that night!" Astrid shouted, too far in to get out.

Hiccup gritted his teeth. Seriously? He had no idea how she felt?

" _You_ have no idea how _I_ feel Astrid! Have you ever stopped to ask me how I felt after all my plans for college, good grades, extra curricular, and so much more were destroyed?! You have no idea how much I hate to be unprepared. What did you do though? Huh?! The day you told me you were pregnant you got mad at me for not being able to come over _right away_ without even taking my reasoning into consideration! You never took the time to be grateful for the fact that most guys would've left! I stayed."

Hiccup took a breath, but couldn't calm his emotions until he finished his thoughts that had been held in for too long. "I stayed and I helped you with the little money and time I had. I stayed despite never having a good father figure of my own. I stayed by your side through it all even though, in all honesty, _you_ were the one who insisted we could _try_ a few extra things that night before we lost control. I'm sorry, but I _can't_ be perfect Astrid Hofferson! I love you, but I don't know how much more of this I can take." Anger was replaced with sadness as Hiccup neared the end of the conversation, before he stormed off to the office, knowing he'd already be asked since the papers stating who was present had already been marked and sent in.

Astrid stood frozen in the hallway, angry tears springing to her eyes but refusing to fall. She punched the desk of the quiet corner, before grabbing her bag and heading to the office as well. How had this happened?

 **(A/N) Please don't kill me! I know, I know, but I had to add this! I need a crises for the four plots in this story and this was one of them! One for Hiccstrid, one for Dagur and Heather, one for T (toothless if none of you got that) and his dad, and one for the reasoning behind Snotlout's changes in life. I know you probably hate me right now, but it gets better! I love angst okay?**


	22. Trust

_What did I do wrong?!_ Hiccup thought irritably to himself, setting in the library after claiming he needed to go their to finish a project. It wasn't his most honorable lie, but he needed time alone and was the most well behaved Junior in the school. A few slip ups would go right by the teachers.

On the table he sat at was a sketchbook with a scribbled on page. At first Hiccup had taken his anger out on the paper, drawing random lines and making smears to file down his pencil. Eventually, as he clamed, those scribbles turned to strokes, and the picture seemed to highly resemble fire. Erasing a part in the middle, Hiccup draw a face, the wavy long hair, then wide, innocent eyes. Beside the girl was a boy holding a sword which seemed to have caused the fire, a work of his own imagination.

 _I wonder if Halden will take after me. A blacksmith like his father._ Hiccup smiled at the thought, then sketched a basket in the girl's hand. The basket contained sowing materials, and under the same arm was a basketball. On top of the sowing materials was a football, and the little girl with the messy auburn-blond hair and stunning eyes wore a leather, spiked headband.

 _What about Armina? She doesn't pay attention to details like her brother, but sure does have the most athletic attitude. You can see in her eyes and glare for Thor's sake! Yeah, a multitasker, energetic sports girl like her mother. That would be nice._

Hiccup thought about the first moment he realized he saw Astrid as more than just a friend. They were almost fifteen at the time, and Hiccup was staying with the Hoffersons while his father was fighting. Cloudjumper was walking with him as they neared the Berk's football stadium.

Astrid had won the football team their fourth victory of the year after a suspenseful pause where neither side could get points in. Just before the match was to end, she made the final score, putting Berk in the lead. In the process though, she'd badly twisted her.

Hiccup noticed Astrid limping, and tried to help her. At the time he was in a wheelchair thanks to having a cut no one had spotted in his amputation sight which grew into a nasty infection. He was on numerous medications that made him feel light headed at times, occasionally actually passing out. That's why Cloudjumper walked at his side as they wheeled along incase he had to wait with the boy for him to come to.

"Astrid! Hey!" Hiccup wheeled closer to the girl, eyeing her right ankle worriedly. The girl tried to hide her pain, but the truth was with all the running she'd been doing on it, she probably damaged something. "It's fine Hiccup. I-I just wanna get home." Hiccup-knowing if there's one thing not to do, it's argue with Astrid-nodded his head hesitantly, turning his wheelchair around. They both began crossing the street, before headlight flashed and tires screeched.

He should've known better. Hiccup should've guessed there would be drunk high schoolers driving on these roads after the game. This _was_ Berk after all! In the end though, he hadn't. The sounds of Astrid's screams echoed through his ears as he sat stunned in the path of the car. A sudden jolt collided with the back of his chair, and Hiccup was sent into the grass. Cloudjumper whimpered and lay at his side. Astrid was a few feet away, trembling.

 _Astrid!_ Hiccup shouted in his mind, though laying with half lidded eyes and blood trickling down his forehead, he couldn't utter a word. The bright color of flames lit up his vision, and Astrid stood up. Hiccup wanted to tell her to get her butt back to safety before her parents had a reason to _kill_ him for letting her get injured, but he couldn't move. It was almost like paralyses. He hadn't recovered from the shock of the block as easily as his best friend did.

Hiccup gazed at the fire as the figure of Astrid helped the drivers out of the burning car. They all ran for hiding just as it exploded, but Astrid hadn't guarded herself properly. A flying piece of metal collided with her torso, knocking her out cold. That wasn't until _after_ the fire licked the whites of her eyes and damaged her pupils.

It had taken four hole days for Astrid to wake up, and five weeks in the hospital with two different dangerous surgeries to fix her eyesight. She was still left with bandages covering her eyes for a week after she got home though, and in that time, rather his leg hurt him or not, Hiccup refused to sit in the wheel chair and instead used his prosthetic to help her get around.

The stubborn young woman _refused_ to miss anymore school than she already had until her bandages could be removed, so Hiccup dealt with grumpy teachers, teasing students, late homework, and more to guide Astrid around school. He'd gotten his teachers to let him take his work home so he could come to class and read Astrid's questions for her.

The teachers wouldn't let just any pair of students do this for fear of them slacking off or ditching the work, but most people in the school were actually under the impression that they were siblings. After that week passes and Astrid quickly pulled Hiccup into a hug, giving him a thank you kiss on the cheek like so many others in the past, he felt something different.

He knew he loved her.

Yet, sitting here in the library over a year later, nearing his seventeenth birthday, Hiccup felt his stomach churn as he thought about his and Astrid's argument. They'd both reacted out of anger at other students, taking it out on each other even if it wasn't fair.

 _That's what you do when you trust someone though. No matter how unfair it is, that's how it's always worked. You know you can trust them to carry your burdens. Astrid was just crying out for help in a rather...aggressive way. I snapped when I should've held it together. She's so used to me being this strong, prepared wall, and it must've surprised her to see me react so childishly. Stress will do that to you. I've got to find her and ask if she's actually upset with me, or if it's something else._

Hiccup nodded to himself, a smile on his face as he finished the sketch of a future Armina and Halden. The female twin smiled with her wear on, and he'd colored her clothing the same as Astrid's was today. Halden looked like a younger version of himself, though with Astrid's eyes of course to look realistic. He wore what resembled Hiccup's old tunics from his years in elementary. To add a cute detail, Hiccup also added a spiked helmet resembling that of a Viking to go with the flame sword.

After closing his sketchbook, Hiccup turned to leave the library. The bell rang just as he entered the hallway, and he spotted none other than the girl he was looking for heading for the gym where she volunteered to teach the special needs kids basketball, inspired by her boyfriend. "Astrid!" Hiccup called out quickly, running up and grabbing her arm that wasn't holding the ball. Astrid tensed at first, lips in a frown. Her eyes were lit up like fire at his strong hold though, a smile to them.

"Look Astrid...I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have snapped like that. I-I'm usually better...f-for _you_ and only you do a strive for my best. I shouldn't have shown my weaker, aggressive side." Astrid smiled at his words, then frowned guiltily. "I-I'm sorry too. I should've tried to cope with things like you do. I-It's just...well you make it look so _easy._ I was upset that you had these things figured out, and I knew you wouldn't hurt me for saying the things I did. I...Hiccup, I just needed to listen and I trust you with that responsibility more than _anyone._ " Hiccup nodded, gently kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria during lunch okay? I'm sitting with Dagur and Heather. I know that you and your parents are spending the night with your grandfather tonight so he can see his great grand kids, so they're going to be housed at my place. I figured you should know so you don't question them. Just...try not to bring up any sensitive topics alright?" Astrid, having been through this before, nodded without questioning anything. She knew that Hiccup usually didn't hide the obvious from people, so if he said to walk on egg shells for someone because their situation, then it was a special occasion indeed.

 _At least now I can help the younger kids without thinking about that argument anymore._ Astrid thought with a smile. She began spinning her basketball on her finger, and walked confidently to the class where no one would judge her or call her names because of Halden and Armina. The special classes were _full_ of teens who other high schoolers would consider odd. When you were a part of the class though, even as a volunteer, you could throw all insecurities aside because all the negative formed a group of positive individuals who weren't afraid to share their troubles with the world.

**(A/N) Yeah I know...7 days...late update AND short, but I needed to post in something. I'll write the next chapter after people review with some ideas for Dagur and Heather's visit to Hiccup's. I'm kind of in a block you know?**


	23. Sick

Hours went by, and in all honesty, Hiccup was beyond worn out by this simple day. He stood in Gobber's shop, washing off his face to wake himself up after getting soot on it while fixing an antic sword someone brought in. He'd spent at least half an hour making sure not to damage the sword further as he fixed it, and even longer trying to engrave the design the customer wanted in it. This wasn't too much trouble though, for Hiccup got the generous award of being reassured that Gobber still saw him as his best employee despite the days he'd been forced to take off.

"You're fine lad. Trust me, I wouldn't kick ya out for something like that." Gobber spoke loudly in a cheerful tone from his place fixing a rusty old car he planned to put up for sale. The forge and garage that made up the shop sold all sorts of things, and even had orders from big companies needing their inventions for their stocks. Hiccup sighed as he removed his nearly black from grime red tunic, throwing on a leather work apron and sticking some tools in his pockets. He seemed to have a natural knack for these kinds of jobs, and knew exactly what he needed and when he'd need it.

"Thanks Gobber. I know I can count on you. I just know I haven't been the most... _dependable_ apprentice these past few months. You understand with the twins and all though. A lot of people aren't like that, and if anything, use your problems against ya." Gobber raised an eyebrow at Hiccup's statement, watching the boy lift a few rods of metal while tidying up, and wondering if he'd need help thanks to his lack of muscle.

"Let me get that lad. I need you to go repair one of the motorcycles we've got in the back." Hiccup let go of the metal, and chuckled with the nod. "Ah, yes. Berk and it's motorcyclist. What have we got on our list this time?" Hiccup entered the garage next door, talking to Gobber through an open window near the register.

"Typical Teenagers thinking they're big shots. The one near the corner was busted during a 'mud pit competition'." Gobber quoted the words, smiling when he heard his apprentice laugh his typical childlike laugh. He honestly felt bad for Hiccup's situation with the twins. The boy was a child at heart, but now couldn't really let too much of that show because all his stress and responsibilities.

"So...what do you mean by what you said earlier Hiccup? About eh..." Gobber looked at his different tools, then at the engine of the old car, and finally the exhaust system. He just couldn't figure out what to work on first and what steps were the best. "About others using your problems against you? Hey I need your help over here by the way!" Hiccup nodded his head, removing his work apron and jumping through the window, running to Gobber and nearly tripping on his prosthetic.

"Eh, let's just say once the girls at school realized that thanks to my love for Astrid and the twins they wouldn't be able to have..." Hiccup flexed hardly visible muscles, though his toned chest and core definitely stood out in his sweat covered skin. "All _this_." Gobber chuckled, then waited for the boy to continue as Hiccup got distracted while looking over the car. "They became upset, decided that my feeding tube and size was something to make fun of, and...well lets just say you don't tell _Astrid_ of all people that her kids aren't the best. Oh and I'd check the Oxygen sensor if I were you. I don't know why, but after examining how old and beat up this thing is, I'd expect something to be wrong with the battery as well."

Gobber placed a hand on his chin as Hiccup described a few other things about the car with a perfect keen eye and mechanics instinct. Everything seemed to fit right and click together. "You know, after nearly thirty years of working on cars with the old man and eventually on my own, I have never been able to develop the eye you have for these things." Hiccup smiled at the seemingly compliment, before nodding a thanks to his boss and Uncle by heart.

"Don't sweat it pal, always here to help." Gobber chuckled as Hiccup ran back to the motorcycles, once again almost tripping but quickly recovering. The man's eyes drifted to Hiccup spot in the forge for his free time and inventing. Ever since Gobber learned that his apprentice's designs, inventions, and odd ways of strategizing were becoming a big source of money for the forge, he allowed the boy a small room with his desk and chair to work whenever he had free time. Without the boy to help, Gobber would not have nearly all the recourses he did for the forge today. Hiccup had been working for him for years, and never seemed to disappoint from day one.

After working on two of the three motorcycles and realizing they'd need to buy more supplies for the mud ridden busted up one, Hiccup decided to get a few knives and woodcarvings done to put up for sell on the shelves near the cash register. It's how the forge and garage worked. Up near the parking spaces were the renovated cars, in the garage was where they repaired damaged vehicles, in the front of the forge they repaired and made customer decorative weapons, and near the register they had all sorts of small trinkets and some self-made inventions from scratch that many found very helpful in this old beat up town.

"Whelp Gobber, as much as I hate to go take a break from all this welcomed, stuffy smoke and cold charcoal, I believe my hours for today are up." Hiccup said after washing off, his voice dripping with his usual sarcasm that Gobber had admittedly come to miss some how. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Alright mini-Viking. Just make sure you're on time tomorrow. You've got hours to make up." Gobber called to the back of the room where Hiccup was changing into a clean outfit. The boy ran past him, getting in his car. "Will do meat-head. See you right after school on a Friday! Can't wait." Gobber shook his head, chuckling light-heartedly. "Eh I see how it is Toothpick. I know you won't let me down." Hiccup shrugged it off, buckling up and making sure to get the last word in. "Sure thing...hook-hand!" He referred to the Blacksmith's hook for a right hand that he wore in the forge rather than his prosthetic. Gobber tried to make a comeback, but the little red vehicle was already headed down the road.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay Hiccup. It really means a lot with everything going on." Heather said as she sat on the railing of the stair case. Hiccup had walked in to the two talking about some stuff going on while T insisted he'd cook tonight.

Hiccup watched as Heather raised a hand to the left side of her neck where a purple and blue bruise lay just beneath the fabric of her sweater's turtle neck. Hiccup looked at Dagur who nodded, before he walked towards Heather after dropping his backpack near the door.

"Hey it's no problem Heather. I can't imagine what this must be like for you. What's mine is yours as long as my dad's leaving the house to me." Heather smiled gratefully, before nodding her head and reaching down. Hiccup took her hand, then climbed up to the platform near the railing of the staircase that Heather was sitting on. It was a dangerous drop if they were to fall into the night stand and desk below, but both didn't really mind.

"So, brother. How's Astrid and the kids doing?" Hiccup smiled almost shyly for some reason even he didn't know at the comment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Halden and Armina are staying with Astrid and her parents at her grandfather's house so he can get to meet his grandchildren. They're all doing pretty well as far as I know." Dagur nodded, switching channels on the TV. Cloudjumper wobbled on old legs towards him, climbing onto the couch with his tongue sticking out. Dagur, being quiet the fan of pets, imediatly began playing with him.

Heather watched Cloudjumper play wheeze at the same time. She took Hiccup's hand in hers, looking at him worriedly. "How old's he?" She asked. Hiccup looked down, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know but...beyond his life span I'll tell ya that." Heather nodded, feeling sympathetic. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be when that last living piece of his mother died. Hopefully that day wouldn't be too soon.

"Alright guys! Who's ready for some mac and cheese?" T called from the kitchen, looking out at everyone in the living room. Dagur got up from the couch, lifting Cloudjumper and placing the old sleeping dog on his bed. Heather laughed and jumped down from the stand, doing a flip off the desk and running for the kitchen. Hiccup laughed at Heather's antics, before grabbing onto the stair case's railings and swinging over to the side. From there he simply dropped down to a less dangerous place on the floor, not mentioning the sudden spark of pain that took over his left leg when too much sudden pressure was applied to his prosthetic.

Dagur, Heather, and T ate at the table while Hiccup had a feed going and sat on the countertop with his legs swinging in front of him. He had a coffee in his hand despite the warnings everyone gave him about how caffeine tended to make him hyper.

It was your typical decent evening, but suddenly something didn't feel right. Hiccup felt a twisting sensation in his stomach, and felt nauseous when he tried to make it go away. At first he thought maybe something was wrong with the coffee, but after realizing he was sweating pretty badly and the nausea wasn't going to go away, he quickly realized he was getting sick.

Without a second thought, Hiccup quickly unhooked the feeding tube and headed for the bathroom. His three friends followed after a moment, realizing something was definitely off. They each entered the bathroom, and T was the first one to spot Hiccup on the floor beside the toilet which indicated he'd become exhausted after losing his lunch.

"Hiccup? Hiccup common bro wake up!" T cradled Hiccup in his arms, trying to shake his sick friend awake. Dagur came in a moment later, and took the boy from T. "Hiccup we need you to get up or we'll have to take you to the hospital." Dagur used his hand and tapped the side of Hiccup's chin, not enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make the boy wake up with a gasp. "N-no hospital. I'm fine." He said quickly, apparently having heard what was being said. The other three nodded, deciding to respect Hiccup's wishes.

Dagur carried Hiccup into the living room, laying him on the couch. The boy was running a fever, though it wasn't high enough to be considered an immediate threat to his health. He kept gagging and feeling irritated, so Heather helped remove the feeding tube for the time being incase another 'episode' happened and the tube caused Hiccup to feel even more uncomfortable when he threw up.

"You'll be alright Hiccup. You always are." Dagur spoke in a tone that was oddly gentle for him. He got a cold cloth that T brought in, laying it on Hiccup's forehead. Heather went and grabbed a blanket while T helped Hiccup change into a pair of shorts. The boy slept soundly on the couch in Dagur's arms, feeling the brother like embrace comforting. That was just Dagur for you. He didn't trust many people, but if you were in his group, he was protective whether you liked it or not.

"Why do you think he got sick so suddenly?" Heather questioned as she removed Hiccup's prosthetic and began collecting the sweat on his torso with another spare rag. T lay a hand on his chin, before coming to a conclusion. "I think he was too stressed and tired to be having his feed and moving around. He's had bags under his eyes and had been a bit pale as well. Once he's been through a comforting night after getting everything out of his system, I'd say his body should be caught up with him for the most part by tomorrow. You guys will have to bring his homework home from school tomorrow though. They don't like students being there if they've been sick within the past 24 hours."

Heather and Dagur nodded in agreement at T's statement, trying to comfort Hiccup who kept stirring as if he was waking up. They wanted him to stay asleep and get the rest he deserved. Rather he wanted to or not, as long as his friends were around Hiccup was going to start taking better care of himself. He had to if he was planning on continuing to help others like this.


	24. Missing

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals! OMT I'm so sorry for not updating! Testing and medical stuff and weddings have been driving me crazy and leaving NO free time! I won't be updating as much for the rest of this week and until Thursday of next week. With that said, next Thursday is a half day and then Summer! I can't believe it! I've managed to get through my FIRST YEAR of public school after being homeschooled for so long, AT THE SAME TIME as I'm finishing my FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL!**

 **During the summer I will be writing a TON so no worries. One last note, you might get mad at me or call me evil for doing this chapter though I'm really fine with that because I hate myself for my dark soul too. After this chapter I'm planning on writing only a few more revolving around Hiccup's tube, Hiccstrid romance, Stoick, and T, Dagur, and Heather's relationships with their parents. After that I'll do a time jump, like an epilogue or something and this will be done. Please keep following and review!**

"What the...what happened?" Hiccup asked no in particular as he sat up. The sunlight coming in from the window blinds burned his eyes, and he had a throbbing headache. Last thing he remembered was eating dinner with Dagur, Heather, and T. How did he wind up on the couch with so much nausea and confusion?

"You got sick bro. You really need to stop overstressing yourself." T's voice made Hiccup jump in surprise, and he turned to the older boy with an eyebrow raised. "How sick?" He asked. T just shrugged his shoulders, and gestured to a washed out, stained bucket on the floor. A simple "Oh" left Hiccup and he fell on his back once again, taking in the warmth of the couch cushions.

"I'm guessing Dagur and Heather are bringing my homework back then?" T nodded as he sat on the back of the couch. "And you called Astrid?" Another nod. "Great...I have to go to Gobber's in a few hours too." Hiccup looked at the clock on the wall, reading two in the afternoon. _I don't fall often, but when I do get sick...I crash_ _ **hard.**_ He thought to himself, not knowing that T was thinking the exact same thing as he followed his gaze.

"So...what are we going to do today?" T swung his legs over the couch and handed Hiccup a cup of hot chocolate. The other teen took it gratefully, then scowled at the boy's leg and a half laying over his chest. "I'm not a foot rest you know." Another simple shrug in response.

Both boys drank their chocolate in silence, watching the time go bye and listening to the sounds of motorcycles and old rickety trucks driving past outside. That was Berk for you. Bikers, Gangs, bad weather, and rusty old vehicles. Pretty much summed up these parts of the town. Dagur and Heather eventually did come over after school, smiling and looking a bit hesitant. The bright moods were so obviously fake it nearly hurt watching them.

Hiccup examined Heather and Dagur's faces carefully. He knew something was going on and rolled his eyes at the thought that they believed they could hide it. Not from this Haddock. "Alright you two, out with it." Heather looked down, and Dagur-being the older brother figure he was and therefor the tougher one-stepped up. "Well the first thing was a question. We were wondering if we could stay another night. The second thing...well, you got a letter in the male and it looks sketchy. It's not from your father, but one of his brother's in arms. I didn't read it but...something didn't feel right when I uh... _glanced_ over it." Hiccup caught onto the nervousness in Dagur's voice, and rolled his eyes for a second time seeing the tear in the top of the envelope. _Sure he didn't read over it._

 _Dear Hiccup Haddock. I wanted to inform you that..._  
Hiccup's eyes widened the second he spotted the next few words and he slammed the paper down on his lap imediatly. His breathing came out ragged and his shoulders were tense. He felt sick all over again, and his cheeks were flushed do to the sudden motion despite his weakness after the previous night's events.

T imediatly sensed his best bud's distress, and he moved from the back of the couch to sit right next to him. Hiccup leaned into the embrace offered to him when T wrapped one arm around his shoulder. Heather sat on his right, her hand on his shoulder as well. Dagur stood where he was, not to good at the really mushy stuff.

"Hiccup? What's going on?" T asked hesitantly, knowing whatever was in that letter couldn't be good. Hiccup sighed deeply, looking down at his hands and drawing another shaky breath. He looked T in the forest green eyes that mirrored his own, emotions showing in his own dark emeralds.

Dagur and Heather listened along with T to hear what Hiccup had to say. They both had an idea, but as Dagur had said, only glanced at the letter. They mostly just wanted to know Hiccup could still talk and was okay for the most part. After a long, agonizing, suspenseful silence, Hiccup cleared his throat and tried to put on a stern, brave face.

"He's gone. Dad was captured by the enemy tribe and they're trying to get him back. He's been missing for a few days now without a trace." Awful thoughts flooded Hiccup's mind. He knew of the tribes who were at War with their own country within the huge Archipelago they inhabited. Why would they want a chief of the enemy tribe? If it was for questioning about the enemy or trying to 'negotiate' things involving the war, then the possibilities of what would happen to his father made Hiccup sick all over again. There were very dangerous, very _vengeful,_ and _very violent_ people out there. People who wanted revenge, people who wanted knowledge, and people who wanted their enemy to _hurt._

Heather, Dagur, and T all understood why Hiccup was so upset. They knew that there was more than just the fear of never his father again. There was fear of what the enemy would _do_ to Stoick _before_ trying to kill him. They wanted to tell Hiccup that his dad would be fine, that he was a fighter. The boy would see his friend's fear too. They knew this as well.

Suddenly, as if even the universe needed a distraction from the tension in the room, Hiccup's phone went off. At first he didn't want to answer it, then saw who was calling. "A-Astrid?" Hiccup could hear two little 7 month olds chattering away in their own little language next to their mother on the other side of the line, and somehow that made him less tense despite how sick he felt at the hole situation. Perhaps babies could just do that to you sometimes.

"Hey Hiccup! Uh, I know we weren't supposed to be back for another couple days, but my grandfather can't really take the stress of Armina's constant crying and he had an asthma attack so needs some space to rest. I was wondering-since we're still looking for a new house-if we could come over tonight and stay again?" Hiccup took a moment to make sure his breathing was more even before answering.

"Of course!" _Shoot! He said it too eagerly and his voice faltered. Astrid would no doubt catch him. She always did. Maybe she wouldn't though. Maybe he'd be-_ "Alright Hiccup I can hear it in your voice. Tell me what's wrong." _Shit._

Hiccup looked to his three friends, and when Astrid insisted she didn't want to wait until she got home, he told her the story of what had happened. Him getting sick, Heather and Dagur's previous fighting with their father, and the letter. The girl on the other end of the line knew the deeper reason as to why Hiccup was so afraid for his dad beyond the possibility of him dying, and she felt her heart tighten. She too was a fan of Stoick, and the man treated her like a daughter the same way her parent's treated Hiccup as a son.

"Hiccup I...I don't know what to say. Are you sure you don't mind us staying?" Hiccup imediatly felt upset that Astrid would want to give up her shelter for his benefit. "Of course I'm fine with it!" He said a bit too sternly, then cleared his throat. "Astrid if anything, I'd like for the twins' presence to keep me distracted. I really like seeing you too so..." This time his tone was a bit more on the shy side, and Astrid chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Alright dragon boy. We'll be there tonight. Um...tell me if you get any news about Stoick before then. Okay?" Hiccup knew she knew he wouldn't hear anything before she got home about his father, but was just trying to be nice. Another thought came to mind as well. "Dragon boy? Where's this coming from?" Astrid laughed even louder this time, and Hiccup could hear Halden cooing and trying to figure out what was going on. "Well, let's just say I've seen your sketchbook during Berk history and Mythology when you're _supposed_ to be taking notes. You've got quiet the imagination by the way, especially when it comes to ideas that seem to involve those you-"

"O-O-Okay Astrid, I get it." Hiccup blushed crimson red while cutting her off. T, Dagur, and Heather could hear Astrid talking loudly on the phone to drown out the twins, and all burst out laughing while earning an embarrassed groan from Hiccup. Oh where were their minds taking them?

Hiccup got off the phone with Astrid, and fell back into the couch. Minutes later his phone went off, and he groaned once more at seeing the time. "Alright, time to go to Gobber's." T tried to stop him, telling him he needed more rest. Hiccup shrugged it off, smiling over his shoulder. "No worries guys. Besides...I've got something I've been working on, and I've got to get it to Astrid _tonight._ "

 **(A/N) I know it's rushed, but this isn't a story I'm wanting to do a ton of detail on. If you like stories with more detail and stuff, check out some of my 100 fan shots or Racing to the light. After this story I'll work on better ones I promise, this one's just more an idea than anything.**


	25. Promise ring

**(A/N) Ugh! Schooling sucks sometimes, no matter how much I love learning! Anyways, I'd say it's time to get this chapter out of the way for it's ten o'clock and I've got to be up at seven and lets just say I've been having a really hard time staying asleep here recently so I'm trying to get to bed early so I can get around three or four hours in despite the times I'll wake up for around an hour at a time.**

 **If any of you know any causes for waking up in the middle of the night several times without nightmares or sudden noises in sight, I'd really like to know.**

Hiccup worked in the forge all day, his forehead sweaty and hands covered in coal and dust. Gobber could notice his fast paced-overly hard work that wasn't at all necessary. He also noticed that this was how the boy acted when something was bothering him and he felt the need to get rid of his energy so he couldn't keep himself up all night worrying about his problems.

Hiccup tied on his work apron, and jumped over a desk to head to one of the cars Gobber needed cleaned out. Problem here was...this was the _third time_ this evening Hiccup had cleaned out that _same car._ In that moment, Gobber couldn't bare to let apprentice go on any longer. He used his prosthetic hook to catch the back of Hiccup's tunic, and noticed the weight change in the boy. He had to have only been around seventy pounds at the most now it would seem, and he was as pale as ever.

"Hiccup stop!" Hiccup imediatly froze at his boss's stern tone, nodding his head and turning to face him with a nervous smile. "Yeah Gobber?" _Really? No 'old man' or 'Peg leg' or even 'Shouldn't you be working too? I'm busy!' from the boy? What in the name of_ _ **Thor**_ _is going on with the lad?!_

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I know something's wrong so let's save the argument or I ain't helping you with that promise ring we talked about." Hiccup blushed slightly, a little embarrassed by his boss's worry and the sensitive side of that threat. He had indeed been working on a promise ring for Astrid, and Gobber had helped provide the supplies. It wasn't so much a promise _ring_ as it was a sort of _trinket._ A circular item with two abstract Vikings heads facing each other outlined in gold. The background was wooden and the rim had tiny diamonds. Above the two historic lovers were clouds painted in a silver colored paint, and it all hung on a thin metal chain.

Now, Hiccup _would've_ gotten Astrid a _real_ promise ring if it wasn't for the fact that she loved it when he showed his different, Hiccup-y side. He had been making the trinket between work hours ever since their argument at school, figuring the best way to prevent more of those was to promise his love to her, vowing to never leave the Hofferson's, Halden, and Armina. He himself wore a small leather band on his arm with the exact same designs on it, the only differences being the fact that his was a bracelet, hers was a necklace, and his had her name burned into the bottom of it in Nordic symbols (they were both a fan of Viking history, as shown in Hiccup's journal in the previous chapters).

"I uh...well it's hard to talk about Gobber." Hiccup attempted to insist, sitting down. As he stopped working, the adrenaline keeping him going slowed down and he felt his nausea coming back. Gobber raised an eyebrow with his good hand on Hiccup's shoulder, noticing his sickly state.

"Tell me what's going on my boy." Hiccup bit his lip and went tense at that. The words triggered his memories of talking to his father, and Stoick showing his occasional gentle side, using the exact tone and sentence spoken just now. He leaned into Gobber's hold on his bare shoulder, sighing heavily with a shaky breath.

"It's...here read this." Hiccup said with a deep tone, handing the letter to Gobber. He then stood up, and took his time stoking the forge so he could work on a few of his decorative knives they sold at the shop. Gobber decided not to question Hiccup's sudden change in mood, and began reading the letter.

By the time Gobber got to the end of the letter, he too was in a down mood about his best friend. He looked over at Hiccup, and compared his own dread with that of what the boy must be going through. There was a long silence, before the Blacksmith raised his head with a sigh. "Lad, I'm so sorry." Hiccup stopped his work for a moment, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't be. It's not your fault. If anything..." He picked up a stack of books that needed to be placed on a shelf.

"Be sorry for dad." Gobber could here the heart broken tone in Hiccup's voice no matter how hard the boy tried to mask it. He sighed as Hiccup once again overworked himself, reaching up to stack old manuals and such, his ribs sticking out against his skin. Gobber wanted to ask his apprentice when the last time he had a feed or ate was, but decided against it.

* * *

After he was done with work, Hiccup drove home with nothing in his stomach and dizziness. He knew he was likely dehydrated, and knew he needed to eat something despite his churning stomach. He couldn't focus on these things though, he was stressed and his emotions were completely out of whack.

What Hiccup really wanted was Astrid. The young woman who provided comfort in his life and brought him out of these moods. Hiccup had a tendency to overstress himself. Rather it be grades, work, or planning for the future, he always had his mind on overload.

Astrid seemed to have a way of slowing the gears in his brain though. She could come up with simple sentences that when used right meant the world to him. Her voice was like magic when she hummed to sooth him. He didn't have a mother anymore, and Ingrid wasn't the _most_ comforting unless something was _really_ going wrong. Hiccup didn't trust many people with his emotions, but he trusted Astrid. She wouldn't judge him as weak, she never did and never would. He knew that in his heart, and that's why he had that band around his wrist, symbolizing their love.

Once Hiccup got his house, he saw the Hofferson's truck in the front yard. What caught his eye before anything else was the two figures sitting on the front steps, one with his head in his hands and the other with her arms wrapped around him. The young boy had a new hoody on, and seemed to be in distress.

"T?" Hiccup asked, imediatly recognizing his best friend. He ran over to the two guests, and saw a large tear in T's hoody combined with a little bit of blood. "Astrid? What happened to him!?" Hiccup suddenly grew panicked as everything slowly registered in his drowsy mind.

"D-Dad started saying stuff about my mother when we got into an argument." T started with a shaky voice. "That was the first time that I _really_ fought back. He's an awful man but...I-I've never seen him _that...furious."_ Hiccup reached out a hand to comfort his friend, and Astrid let him take her current seating position.

"Where's he now?" Hiccup asked, feeling anger suddenly overflow him. Judging by the bruises, swollen lip, and deep gash covered in stiches upon closer observation, the man had gone too far this time and Hiccup was beyond enraged.

T chuckled a little at his best friend's sudden overprotective mood, and leaned into the embrace they shared. "The hospital questioned me after they stitched me up. I-I told them...I finally told them about him. I thought they wouldn't do much since I don't live under him anymore and it wouldn't be considered child abuse, but they saw the evidence of the past. H-he's on trial pretty soon...I-I may finally be rid of him." There was both a sense of relief and a sense of fear in the atmosphere as T spoke, and both Hiccup and Astrid tried to comfort him.

"It's getting cold out here bud. Lets get you inside and dinner." Hiccup put his arm around T, helping stabilize the sore boy. T looked at Hiccup sternly, making the other boy freeze. "Only if you take care of yourself for once too." Hiccup nodded, for once deciding not to be stubborn for stupid reasons.

As T, Astrid, and Hiccup entered the Haddock household, Hiccup was greeted by Halden and Armina looking his way from their positions laying belly first on a mat. Halden was examining a soft colorful felt book Hiccup had gotten him with animal patches in it, and Armina was about to fall asleep, surrounded by plastic singing animals she'd grown bored of. It seemed as if the nearly-eight month old constantly needed stimulation. She was an odd one if anything, and hardly ever slept compared to her brother. They weren't the 'same halves' like the Thorsten twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were at school.

At spotting her father, Armina imediatly started crying out for attention. Hiccup walked over to her, kneeling down and lifting the baby into his arms. "Are you planning on _ever_ giving me a break?" Armina simply cooed, having no idea what in the world her father was talking about. She gave him her little baby glare when he frowned at her, once again surprising her father.

"Hey Astrid! Come look at this." Astrid stood by Hiccup's side at hearing his confused tone, then looked down at Armina when he pointed to her. "What is it babe?" Hiccup looked down at Armina, thinking of how to get her to do it again. "Okay, watch her carefully. I don't think I've ever seen a baby do this. Try glaring at her." Astrid raised an eyebrow, seeming a bit taken back.

"Why would I _glare_ at my child? Wouldn't that scare someone her age?" In all honesty, Hiccup did find Astrid's glares rather scary and he was a teenage boy. "Just...try not to be scary. Please, common Astrid..." Hiccup gave Astrid the most innocent look he could, and eventually she complied.

"Alright. Hey Armina look at me." Astrid tapped the little girl's shoulder who looked up at her mother. She gave Armina a light glare, and sure enough, the overly intelligent seven-nearly-eight month old mimicked her in an odd sort of way with her own unique features.

"Oh...my...Thor. Tell me you didn't teach her that!" Astrid glared at Hiccup, and surprisingly Armina followed the example, looking almost identical to her mother. "What? No! I was just as surprised as you were!" Armina giggled as her parent's looked at her confused, before yawning and clingy to her father's chest, slowly falling asleep.

"What's going on in here?" Heather, Dagur, and Ingrid all entered the room confused after preparing dinner in the kitchen. "My daughter can glare at me." Astrid simply said, surprise still evident in her voice. The trio looked at her confused, then gazed at the innocent little face of Armina sleeping in her daddy's arms.

"How could _that_ little thing give a glare as scary as _yours_ Astrid?" Astrid shrugged her shoulders at Heather's question, feeling just as confused. Hiccup watched them amused, before remembering what he'd been planning on giving Astrid. He waited until the other's were sitting down and T was asleep on the couch, then put Armina down next to her now sleeping brother and led Astrid outside.

"What do you want now?" Astrid questioned, looking at Hiccup confused. The boy in question simply reached into his back pocket, before pulling out a small trinket on a chain. He gave it to Astrid, who examined the beauty thoughtfully, noticing the diamonds and the hard work it must've taken to do the tiny designs in the clouds.

"Hiccup...d-did you-" "I was planning on getting you a promise ring after our fight at school as a sorry, then remembered all the times you said you enjoyed me showing my 'Hiccup-y' side because I'm so different than others. I figured if I made this and a matching band of my own..." Hiccup showed Astrid his wrist with the leather band. "Then it would remind us to think about our promise to be there for each other anytime we were about to fight again. Remember what I told you a while back when you were temporarily blinded and I was in a wheelchair?"

Astrid thought back on the memory of the accident that temporarily blinded her, and of how much time Hiccup had sacrificed for her. She nodded as said boy linked his arms around her, the sky changing tints every no and then as the sun set. Hiccup lay his chin on Astrid's, her hands linked on his which wrapped around her waist from behind.

"There will always be a Hiccup and an Astrid." Astrid mumbled with a warm smile, looking down as Hiccup grabbed the necklace, linking it around her neck. He stepped back, taking a mental picture of her standing there in the sunset with the light blue door behind her and flowers nearby so he could always remember this.

"You look beautiful." Hiccup whispered. Astrid heard it without meaning to, and felt her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup neck, kissing him gently but passionately at the same time. His feeding tube tickled her cheek as they closed the space between them, but she didn't care. When the two pulled apart, they took a moment to just forget the past and future so they could focus on each other.

This was a moment that would last and always be remembered. The two parents really needed this.

 **(A/N) So there you have it. I know it's rushed, but I'm trying to get this done despite all the other story ideas I have. I promise there will be more detail in later chapters, but I had to get some of the main ideas out of the way so I could build off of them. Next chapter will be a small time jump by a month, and Halden and Armina will be around the age that they start crawling or trying to stand up. The promise ring idea wasn't mine, and was inspired by a reviewer. You know who you are.**


	26. Anxiety

**(A/N) Woo-hoo! Can you guess what it is? It's summer Vacation here guys and gals! Granted I'm not much of a fan of not getting to see my teachers who I grew quiet attached too, for example my English literature teacher who invited me to her house a few times so I could cool off from family struggles, but I get to get more sleep, go biking whenever I want to, and last but not least...I can write SO MUCH MORE OFTEN! I'm talking chapters a day my peoples.**

 **There is a SLIGHT chance I WON'T have much time to write though...I'm 16 years old and have just applied for my first part time job with a good chance of becoming a shelve stocker. I'll still update often on days I'm off though. Anyways...on with the story!**

Over a month had gone by. Hiccup hadn't heard any news about his father in a _month._ After the first two weeks, nightmares began causing anxiety attacks that led to sleep deprivation in the poor sixteen year old. Astrid had taken on the responsibility to help him, staying beside him in a tight embrace when he could get a few hours in, allowing her boyfriend to nuzzle her hair or listen to her heart while the Hofferson parents took care of Halden and Armina.

Speaking of the twins, despite the anxiety attacks, medical problems caused by the lack of nutrition he was getting, and school work, Hiccup was _always_ busy taking care of them. Little Armina...the monster in an innocent little girl's body...she was now nine months old and had _perfected_ the art of crawling to things she wanted. Rather it be a dirty show, objects dangerous for her (for instance her father's prosthetic leg when he was wearing shorts causing him to nearly trip over his own daughter), or her grandmother's sowing supplies, if Armina Haddock (she was legally named Hofferson because that was her mother's last name as of the moment, though everyone called her a Haddock) wanted it, she had a very _useful_ method of transportation. She'd even begun grabbing the sides of couches and attempting to walk, though never got far.

Halden wasn't as caught up with the growing process as his sister was. He lay on his stomach most of the time, and wasn't even _close_ to interested in getting around. The boy would cry out if he wanted one of his favorite toys, but unlike his sister, if no one gave it to him, he'd simply find an alternative or go to sleep. He didn't like to eat much at all, which occasionally worried his parents. Despite Halden's lack of travel and development, he was still too curious for his own good. There had been numerous times when Astrid had to grab him when Hiccup was using one of his feeds so the little Haddock didn't pull on his father's tube.

The weather of Berk never really improved as the town neared December, the month of Snoggletog. Today was no different. Hiccup and Astrid had only recently gotten off school, and it was luckily a Friday which meant extra time to finish beginning-of-the-year-homework. The Hofferson parent's were at work, T was at the movies with a new 'friend' of his who just so happened to be a beautiful female with a love for art and abusive parents such as himself. She was more talkative than T, and wore more colorful clothing.

T's "friend's" name was Stormy. She was much more jittery than T, but could turn as stern and emotionless as a worrier who'd been through bloodshed her hole life at any given moment. Stormy had given T the nickname "Toothless". When asked why, she claimed the boy didn't smile enough, and that she'd continue with the nickname until he showed his toothy grin more often. The nickname rubbed off on everyone, and T was officially 'Toothless NightFury', NightFury being his last name. Toothless-not liking to go down without justice-gave Stormy the title of Stormfly because her hyper nature and how often of she had her head in the clouds. Unlike T, 'Stormfly Nadder'-Nadder being her last name-quiet enjoyed the nickname, and it was accepted by everyone around like Toothless'.

Hiccup thought of how his friend must be doing as he held a sleeping Armina in his arms at the same time his feed was going. The nine month old had finally worn herself out, exhausting her body with all the traveling she was doing. She clung to her father's chest, cooing in her sleep. Neither her nor her brother tried to say anything yet, but they were still pretty young and honestly didn't have their parent's around often enough to teach them the right way.

Speaking of Hiccup's feeding tube, unlike what he was originally hoping, it was almost certain that he'd wind up with a stomach G tube. The nose tube was becoming more and more annoying, and was meant to be temporary. With how little weight Hiccup could gain at a time before losing it again, he just couldn't make doctors comfortable enough to leave him with just eating regular foods. With everything else going on in the sixteen year old's life though, the likely coming surgery was the least of his worries. Other worries included his father, the possibility of becoming orphaned, and most importantly his girlfriend and children.

Just as Hiccup was about to fall asleep with Armina on his chest, Astrid walked into the room with Halden clinging to her while giggling about whatever went on in his little mind. The boy looked over at his father, the man who he looked exactly like with the exception of eye color. He imediatly began reaching for him, more laughs escaping tiny lips.

"Aw come here you." Hiccup reached out for his son, trading with Astrid who set Armina down in her cradle beside the arm of the small red couch. Heather and Dagur weren't home, having decided to stay at their father's house while he was away on a work trip with his buddies. The house was quiet with the exception of sleet outside and the cooing boy who currently lay on his side in his father's lap, gazing at different things in the room that interested him.

"So...what you thinking about?" Astrid asked as the sleet rained down harder, sitting down next to her boyfriend who obviously had something on his mind. The way his eyes were focused in concentration, beads of sweat trailing down his temples, and obvious paleness in his skin caused by stress induced illness. He had a red tunic on, and had changed from his leggings to his red shorts. Astrid had changed into a tank top because the house was hot, and wore her jean shorts she'd been wearing all day.

Hiccup sighed, knowing what Astrid was talking about. She always knew how to read him, and sometimes it overwhelmed him. The girl knew this, but pushed him anyways. She wouldn't dare let her boyfriend go through the battle against his inner demons alone, keeping everything locked inside a metaphoric safe deep within his mind. The one no one but herself could pry open just when it nearly had no more room.

"I just..." Hiccup looked at Astrid with a weak smile, reaching up to fix the headband keeping her braid fixed behind her ears. A little strand of blond hair fell into her eyes, and for some reason the gentleness in his own touch as he brushed it back soothed his anxiety. Astrid was just that kind of person too him.

"I've been having nightmares again, nothing we haven't dealt with before." Astrid smiled as Hiccup spoke. She was grateful he didn't try to insist there was nothing wrong like he usually did. He knew she'd get him to talk and gave up on the argument before it could start. Hiccup had also referred to the problem as _theirs,_ letting Astrid know that he was finally letting her be a part of this struggle, and wasn't afraid to share the burden. He trusted her, and that one of the best gifts the girl could gain from such a boy.

"Wanna talk about it?" Astrid asked in a gentle tone. Only this young, dorky, creative, inventive, weirdo of a Haddock could bring this side out of her. Him and the twins. Hiccup was somebody she'd never give up on, and Astrid would show all weakness in the world if it meant helping him in his lowest point. He needed her, and it was the same way vice versa. That's how a good relationship worked in their opinions.

"Not really. Not the details anyways. I'll tell you the main idea though, it's been about my dad. Not so much his capture, but if he was..." Hiccup sucked in a deep breath, sighing as a smooth, delicate hand ran through his hair, trying to comfort him despite the images that rushed through his darkened mind.

"I get it. I can't imagine how I'd feel. I mean if he...you know, you wouldn't..." Astrid tried to find the right words to sooth her boyfriend who shivered in fear at the images his nightmares left him with, though quickly became tongue twisted. "Y-yeah. I wouldn't...well...I guess I'd be orphaned. I don't know what I'd do if-" "You'd stay with us." Astrid quickly cut Hiccup off, determination in her voice. "We wouldn't leave you to be taken by another family or home Hiccup. You've always been family."

Hiccup smiled at Astrid's reassurance, though her words did very little to sooth his nerves. What if his father was already gone, though there was no proof? Was he already parentless? His mother was gone, and he had no other relatives. What if Child protective services or the police wouldn't agree with him staying with the Hoffersons because their daughter was his girlfriend? He couldn't bear to leave Halden and Armina, and wasn't good at bonding with new people anyways.

Hiccup didn't notice that he was sweating and shaky until it was too late. He closed his eyes as nerves wracked his body, fear trying to show it's ugly face. Halden was quickly set in his cradle by his mother, before Astrid's arms wrapped around her boyfriend. Hiccup buried his face in her shoulder, his shaking subsiding and sweat soaking the rim of his shirt.

"What if your words become empty because other people don't understand Astrid? What if the nightmares somehow come true? This isn't the real me, I-I'm stronger than this, a-and I know how to plan things out. I-I don't know how to deal with this, i-i-it's like I'm not in my o-own mind. Everything's messing up, I'm completely unprepared, and my father might very well already be gone. I-In all honesty, I'd rather he be... _dead_ than locked away by some o-of the people he's met. Captured to be...t-to be..."

Hiccup couldn't finish his sentences, mostly because he couldn't even remember where he started. Everything was blurry in his mind, thoughts fuzzy and messages being taken to the wrong places. He felt nauseous, and wondered if he'd need to unhook his feed to head to the restroom for an...emergency. Luckily Astrid was there, holding him steady and listening to every muffled word.

"Let's not worry about the what-if's babe. Right now lets just focus on getting through this moment. Okay?" Hiccup nodded, too tired from stress and lack of sleep to protest against Astrid's advice. His breathing was labored, and he clung to his girlfriend's shirt in an attempt to keep himself grounded to reality despite the anxiety that threatened to take his thoughts to a hole other world.

He felt sick, confused, and sleep deprived, but that didn't really matter compared to everything else. Hiccup had kids to take care of, and a girlfriend to stay healthy for. He was just glad said girlfriend and her parents were willing to help him out in this struggle he was so unprepared for, every step of the way.


	27. prepared

**(A/N) So...I know I said I'd update a lot more, but I've had crazy riders block and have been sick. Still am, and got a sunburn that's worse than other ones I've have. Heat wave here got so bad that instead of simply turning red and peeling, the sunburns are so bad that my skin has started _scabbing_ and _bleeding_ , definitely a deeper degree burn than I'm used to. Guess I should've listened when my mom said not to go out in a heat wave...then again I _never_ listen to instructions if they're only purpose is to keep me from getting hurt. I just wanna have fun! (Yeah I'm immature as hell, so what?)  
**

 **Anyways...On with the story! A quick warning for you guys and gals, if you don't like Tuffnut X Heather, I've added that in here for what could be considered comic relief to an extent and just because I love them so...if you don't like, just skip the first few paragraphs.**

Heather may have been Hiccup's age, but her brother was seventeen, which meant he was plenty old enough to move out of the house. Problem was, Dagur would never leave his sister. She wanted him to go, wanted him to be happy, but Dagur wasn't going to leave his sister with an abusive father.

Toothless (Everyone used the nickname at this point) was already moved out of his father's house, and was living with Hiccup. Hiccup was housing the Hofferson's until they could get their house done, and might very well have to live under their care until he was eighteen. As stated in Berk law, a minor could move out at seventeen, but was still...well, a _minor_ and under an adults guardianship until the age of eighteen. The Hofferson had no problem with this of course, but if Stoick wound up being confirmed dead, then they'd have papers to sign and other stuff like that. Unfortunately, Child protective services wouldn't really like the idea of sticking a foster kid in with his girlfriend's parents.

Everyone other than Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut in the little, odd group that had been a thing for years now was in quiet the predicament. Hiccup's anxieties only became worse with each passing day, and if Astrid wasn't constantly lifting him when he fell, his grades in school would be failing. _Really_ not a thing originally expected from the Haddock boy.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly, Heather, Dagur, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all sat at Berk park on a rare sunny day. Tuffnut and Ruffnut each hung from the top rails holding the swing-set up, while Heather and Snotlout sat on the swings below them. Heather was looking up at Tuffnut, getting into little arguments about absolute nonsense (About half the gang thought they had something going for a while). Dagur lay in the dirt with a cigarette in his mouth, while Hiccup and Astrid leaned back against one of the long green benches with Halden and Armina giggling in their arms. Fishlegs sat on the second swing to Heather's right, his head once again stuck in a book. Toothless and Stormfly were next to Ruff and Tuff on the bar above the swings.

"I really wish I could help you guys out, but I'm just not the expert on this kind of stuff. I'm into science and mathematics, not law and psychology." Fishlegs stating after listening to everyone complain about their current circumstance, never once looking up from his book. Hiccup rolled his eyes, trying to look over the cover of the book and read about the book in the boy's hand.

"You don't have to be sorry Fishlegs. We just needed to get stuff off our chest." Astrid stated first, breaking the silence. Halden was playing with his hands as if they were foreign objects in her lap, sitting with his back against his mother and mumbling in some odd language of his own. Armina on the other hand was climbing out of her father's arms every other minute, trying to get on the dirty bench just to put her hands in her mouth afterwards to get the odd sensation of rough dirt away.

"Armina! That's not how you handle dirty hands! Gods I wish you could understand me." Hiccup said with an annoyed tone, and sure enough, the little girl in his arms looked up at him with a glare. Everyone burst out laughing except for the twins and Fishlegs who were confused about when she learned to do such a thing.

"Hey uh H? Since when can mini Haddock here glare?" Tuffnut asked curiously. He tried to sit up on the bar he was on, but miscalculated his moved and fell. A scream echoed through the air as Heather was sent out of her swing and onto the ground, having been right under the male Thorsten.

"Ugh! Tuffnut! You Sack of dead rats!" Tuffnut lay a hand over his heart, mocking hurt. "Well excuse me miss 'Emo queen'..." He quoted the nickname with his fingers. "Sorry that I actually know how to have fun." Another scream erupted through the air, though this time it was Tuffnut's. Heather launched at him, pinning him to the ground under her.

"Say it again." Heather said in a dark tone, pinning Tuff's hands above his head. The male twin gulped, yet still attempted a smirk. "Well...why? I mean it seems to make you upset. Would you prefer 'Daughter of king smelly cod?" Heather's grip tightened on Tuffnut's wrist, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Say's the gay bystander moron who showers so rarely he smells like a fish died and was buried next to a skunk's coffin." Heather's voice was so dark no one dared to speak. This time Tuffnut became angry, and he sat up with a strength even he didn't know he had, pinning Heather against the bar of the swings.

"First of all, I'm not gay. I just so happen to have to have the perfect girl in my sights at the moment she devil." Heather literally _growled,_ her eyes furious. Hiccup and Astrid covered Armina and Halden's ears, feeling that if this went on then the kids wouldn't need to hear the words said. Neither twin seemed to care.

"Seriously?! What kind of girl would want a moron like _you?_ " No one in the group could understand why Tuff's face seemed to drop a little, as if that sentence hurt him. "Well uh...y-you see...she just so happens to be a uh...an..." Heather rolled her eyes, pushing Tuffnut back and once again being the one on top with the advantage. Tuff gulped again, avoiding eye contact.

"A what?" Heather tried to hide the curiosity in her voice, but something about the way Tuffnut's 'scared' face looked was kind of...she didn't know, but it made her smile a bit. The vulnerable, innocent vibe reminded her of how often he got into trouble without a care in the world. Something she admired.

Tuffnut looked up at Heather, eyes stern and confident. He tried to move his hands, but was pinned once more. "Well...um..." He sounded unsure, and his voice was so quiet that only Heather could hear it. "She's a...a-an Emo queen. You see...thing is, I _like_ that characteristic. She's not the most confident in the bunch, but pulls her flaws off as cool and doesn't care if other people don't like it. She may smell sometimes, but that's because her sweat is a side affect of how much she works out. She's also into sports, which is another thing to admire...and well, the reason I pick on her...is because I kind of like arguing with her."

Tuffnut smiled to himself, completely forgetting that the girl he was talking about was literally on top of him and getting lost in his own world. A typical Tuffnut thing to do. "I like that strong attitude that she only shows when arguing, a-and how smart she is too- _way_ smarter than me, but that's okay. If I didn't pick on her, how would I get to see that?"

Heather was wide eyed, realizing _exactly_ who Tuffnut was talking about. She still held his wrists down, but it wasn't a violent gesture. "Tuff?" Tuffnut turned to face Heather, blushing slightly in realization. He was just about to put on his smart ass attitude again, but was cut off when a pair of soft lips gently pecked his.

To put things simply? No one in the little group was more shocked than a certain male twin in that moment. Heather got off of Tuffnut the second she kissed him, before standing up and brushing off her skirt. "It's getting close to noon and I'm _starving._ Who wants to go get something to eat? Lunch is on Dagur and I!" No one protested, mostly because they didn't really know what to say.

* * *

"That's it! I'm coming to this restaurant _every_ time I go out to eat." Snotlout said through a mouth full of grill cheese sandwich. "How have I never been here before? It's amazing! And these decorative plates are so well made, it's like they just came out of the pottery oven." Fishlegs added on, eating a meatball sub.

The song 'Return by Alexander Rybak' began playing in the background of the shop, and Hiccup looked at Astrid with the warmest look. The young couple linked hands under the table, watching their kids sit in high seats and eat a small plate of peas (well rather, throw the peas around and want their mother to feed them instead) while listening to the song they loved for so many years (as seen in Hiccup's memories in previous chapters).

Hiccup didn't really get much more than a sprite and small mash potato's to eat, still feeling to stressed to eat after everything that'd been going on. Astrid wanted to tell him he needed more if he ever wanted to avoid having a feeding tube in his stomach rather than a temporary one, though knew right now wasn't the right time. Instead she leaned against Hiccup's shoulder, humming to the music above them and eating her own macaroni salad and grill cheese.

"So..." Heather broke the lingering silence set on the table after one of the worker gave them their drinks. "Any ideas on how to solve some of our problems. We've got mine and Dagur's situation, the Hofferson's housing, Hiccup's temporary family needs, and Snotlout still needs a full time tutor."

No one spoke for a moment, before Stormfly spoke up. "Well, I'm actually staying in an apartment of my own right now with money from my new art shop. What if you're family stayed on my top story Astrid, and Hiccup, Toothless, Heather, and Dagur can take turns keeping Hiccup's house in order and staying with us? The apartment is quiet large with four bedrooms and one room I use for my art. I sleep in my art room most of the time anyways, and Toothless and I were already planning on staying together for a while. The Hoffersons can have one room, Dagur and Hiccup the second one, Heather the third, and the fourth can be for whoever else wants to share."

Everyone took Stormfly's words into consideration, Hiccup trying not to get distracted by the fact his best bud seemed to be in a pretty serious relationship for the first time in his life. Oh how he'd have fun with that later. Eventually, everyone agreed.

"Okay. Dad won't care if I tell him I'm staying with a friend for a while. Astrid?" Heather answered first, smiling at the young blond leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder. "Sure. Maybe you can bunk with me and the twins?" Heather nodded. Hiccup smiled too, looking at Dagur. "Guess that means we're together?" "You got that brother." The two fist bumped, laughing lightheartedly.

"Mom and dad won't mind having a full room to themselves again I'm sure of it. If Snotlout is ever having troubles with his father again, he can come stay in the guest room and perhaps Fishlegs can stay to tutor him. You and Toothless said you stayed in the art room?" Stormfly nodded. "It's really just a room cluttered with papers, clay, a bunk bed with the bottom bunk replaced with a desk, and a pallet on the floor if my top bunk if full." She explained, looking to Toothless who nodded, gently kissing her cheek.

Everyone looked around, making sure they were all comfortable with the sleeping arrangements. "And actually...I'm pretty sure mom and dad could just take over the Haddock household until..." Astrid trailed off, not knowing if saying 'until' or 'if' Stoick comes back would be appropriate for the mood. "Though they might like staying over every now and again, since I'll be staying with you to make sure these three don't tear up the house." Astrid gestured to Heather, Dagur, and Hiccup who opened their mouths to protest, before realizing she did actually have a point. They got pretty crazy when in there 'sibling' moods.

After everyone got done with lunch, Hiccup took Halden and Armina outside with a stroller while Astrid called her parents. He stood in the doorway to the restaurant, meeting up with Toothless along the way. "Hey bud. You doing alright?" Toothless asked, pulling his hood over his head and leaning against the wall sucker stem hanging from his mouth. Hiccup nodded, smiling at the new design on Toothless' sweater. The guy still wore hoods and self-conscious outfits to hide the scars his father left him, but seemed to dress a little brighter. Stormfly had put a long red streak in side of his jet black hair, and even drew on T's dark toned hands with a light marker. She patched up the holes in his hoody, and added dragon eyes to the back which gave it color. Both of the two's names were signed in red sharpie on bottom hem.

Toothless saw where Hiccup's gaze was and chuckled to himself while crunching down on his sucker. "Yep, that's what happens when your girlfriend's a dedicated artist." Hiccup smiled, picking up Halden who was on the verge of crying for attention.

"So...you two are getting pretty close I'd assume? I mean you _are_ nineteen." Toothless nodded, a smile unable to leave his lips. "Something like that. As far as 'close relations' go-if you wanna call it that-we're taking it pretty slow. Simple gestures you know? We figured that would work best since we're both not big fans of being touched or handled thanks to our pasts." Hiccup nodded in understanding, ruffling Halden's hair who was once again babbling in the language he'd seemed to make up for himself.

"When did you guys start living together?" Toothless shrugged his shoulders, looking at his phone to see knew alerts for one of his gaming apps. "We were planning on it for a while, but I only moved in a few days ago. Been sleeping on her little pallet while she takes the top bunk. We didn't know what to do with the extra rooms till now, so that's why there's no problem with you, Dagur, Heather, and your girl hanging around."

Hiccup and Toothless stood in quiet after that, Hiccup thinking back on all that had happened. He brushed a hand over his ribs which seemed to be more visible every other day. He thought about his father, then looked down at Halden. For the time being, while his father was gone and fighting, he'd honor his dad by being the best dad he could be himself.

Finally, after so much going on with no idea what to do and moving people around from house to house, things were starting to fall into place. Everyone had a safe place to stay, no more medical emergencies had happened, and no one was forced into living with an abusive parent.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Hiccup finally felt a little bit prepared for what was to come.


	28. Living situation

"Thanks Stormfly. You really don't have to do this for us." Ingrid Hofferson was the first to speak as everyone entered the brightly colored apartment. Hiccup, Dagur, Astrid, Heather, Agnar, and Ingrid all stood in the doorway to see a kitchen to the left, small dining area/living room to the right, and a long hallway with four guests rooms and a door with the title 'art room' on it.

"It's no problem ma'am. Really. I figured you guys would want a place to stay on you're own and Toothless and I have too much extra space. Letting our friends stay here while you and your husband watch over the Haddock household for Hiccup seemed like the best solution to everyone's current problems." Stormfly responded in her usual cheery voice. Despite the scars on her face and chest visible above the top hem of her dress, and the story of her abusive past that brought her and Toothless closer together, she seemed to be a naturally happy person.

"In all honesty, it's been getting hard to keep up with payments and such on the house. Now I can let without Ingrid and Agnar take over without the guilt." Hiccup managed to state just before Mr. Hofferson caught him in a headlock. "You got that right H. Now we're taking over." He said in a playfully aggressive tone, making the young Haddock laugh.

"Dad.." Astrid whined annoyed, pulling her father away from her boyfriend. "What?! I'm just playing around." Agnar protested, holding onto Hiccup's arm as he pulled away. "I'm not a toy sir!" As Hiccup yanked back from Agnar's hold, he accidently tripped the leg of a chair, and fell flat on his back. Armina, who had been taken out of her stroller and was crawling around in the circle of young adults, began giggling with her hands in the air as if this was a good thing.

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he lay on his back with his hands behind his head. "Seriously! What is it with you and finding your daddy's pain a _good_ thing? I really wanna know." Armina giggled as her father complained, before crawling over to him and climbing onto his chest. Hiccup let out a grunt at the sudden pressure, but couldn't help but remove the smile from his face.

"Oh, so now I'm your captive am I?" Armina looked confused, cocking her head to one side. She saw her father's smile, and reached forward to touch his face. Hiccup laughed as well, no longer caring that he was on the floor in the circle of his friends like some big goof. He scooped Armina into his arms, before rolling in his side and tickling her belly.

"Why do you like your daddy's pain and embarrassments? Your mother is just playful as I am!" Armina simply chuckled again, before lifting her hand and placing it on Hiccup's cheek. She smiled brightly, watching Hiccup's lips move as he talked. Armina began squirming when Hiccup stopped talking, whining out in annoyance.

"W-Wait...what did I do?" Hiccup rolled back onto his back with Armina sitting on his chest, though she still continued crying out. Astrid watched the exchanged, and noticed her daughter stopped her crying for a moment when Hiccup spoke.

"I think she wants you to keep talking to her Hiccup." Astrid replied to Hiccup's question, kneeling down beside him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, before grabbing both of his daughter's arms. "Is that so Armina?" Sure enough, Armina stopped crying and giggled with her hand on Hiccup's lips.

"Why do you find my voice so interesting?" Armina just continued giggling, making Hiccup confused but joyful. He continued talking, before his daughter grabbed his hair rather roughly. "Ow! H-hey Armina common, you can't grab onto hair like that. Your hands are still far to delicate and lets admit it...your daddy isn't one for keeping his hair smooth." Armina was upset at first, though continued giggling. She listened to her father speak again, and babbled in that little language her and Halden used. "Well, who wouldn't find your nasally, childish voice amusing." Dagur commented from somewhere in the back.

"Wait a minute...i-is she trying to say something?" Astrid suddenly asked with bright eyes, her hand brushing back her daughter's hair. Sure enough Armina wasn't just babbling, but repeating similar consonants. The letter 'd' could be heard numerous times in her 'speech'.

Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened too, and he sat up with a smile, holding Armina under the arms. "I think you may be right." Heather and Stormfly imediatly fell into the cute mood, and kneeled next to Hiccup as well. "Common Armina, say 'daddy'." Heather said first, trying not 'aww' at the little girl in front of her. Armina seemed to mimic her father's smirk, before touching Hiccup's lips again.

"D-Daddy!" The squeal of a nine month old little girl erupted through the room, making everyone start laughing at how cute it sounded. A smile spread across Hiccup's face, before he hugged his daughter close. "And who might that be?" He asked, only to have a tiny hand grab his hair again. "Daddy!" Armina shouted a second time, enjoying the attention she got from everyone. Even her brother who sat in his stroller with a stuffed dragon in his hands giggled at the sight before him.

* * *

After everyone calmed down from the little show Armina put on for them, they went to work choosing rooms. "Since we'll be staying rarely because someone has to watch over the Haddock house, Agnar and I can just use the guest bedroom and every now and then." Ingrid told Stormfly as she sat on a long leather couch with Halden babbling in her arms. The little boy still didn't like to move around much, though he sure liked to talk.

Astrid sat by her mother and Hiccup on the leather couch which Armina standing on her legs, using her mother's help for balance. Dagur and Heather decided to move two boxes of cloths (really all the cloths they had which wasn't much) and two air up mattresses to two of the back rooms. One room would have Dagur and Hiccup, the other Heather and Astrid. Stormfly and Toothless still wanted to stay in the art room.

"Okay. We've already got Hiccup, Dagur, Heather, and Astrid's rooms set up. Why don't I fix dinner while the two Agreeable's finish their packing?" Stormfly insisted in response to Ingrid. Everyone agreed, turning on a movie to watch in the mean time.

"So...looks like we've finally got some sort of plan huh?" Astrid questioned Hiccup, leaning against his shoulder. Hiccup nodded, looking out the window that led to a small balcony. Stormfly's apartment was in the very side of the complex, so she had one of the larger ones with benefits. The price was still pretty good for such a big place, a disadvantage being a broken air conditioner and the positioning of apartment being right next to the emergency department. With how much money Stormfly made with both her part time job, T's full time job, and her art work they had enough money and extra.

"Yep. Best part is the place isn't too far from work, so I can continue working after school without problem. Hey uh, can you help me get the feeding tube out of the car?" Hiccup asked Astrid, a warm smile on his face. "Sure. Mom, can you take care of Armina for a moment." Ingrid nodded, knowing that if Hiccup was _volunteering_ to do one of the feeds that were honestly pretty uncomfortable for him, then she didn't want to screw the moment up.

Hiccup and Astrid made sure their kids were okay, then walked out the front door to the parking lot. Another disadvantage to Stormfly's apartment, she had to travel down two flights of stairs and across a hill of grass to get to the parking lot around the corner.

"So...what's got you volunteering to do your feeds all a sudden?" Astrid asked with a lighthearted tone, linking hands with her boyfriend. "Well...I guess it was just a bit too crowded in there and I wanted some alone time with you." In one swift movement, Hiccup suddenly had Astrid hugged against him, her back to the wall of the apartment, and hands on his chest. He looked down at her with warm eyes, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Astrid responded quickly, brushing his lips with hers. Within two moments they were in a tight embrace with locked lips moving in sync against each other.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of contentment against Astrid's lips just before he finally pulled back. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes, fixing her leather headband. Astrid smiled warmly up at him, her back still against the wall. "Well... _someone's_ been missing me." Hiccup blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as his awkward nature began to show it's face. "I just...well we haven't had many moments like this in a while you know?"

Astrid chuckled at Hiccup's statement, before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him in for another kiss. It only lasted a second, but was still passionate. When they separated once more, she lay a hand over his heart. _"_ And _that's_ for being such a romantic all a sudden." She flicked a piece of dirt of his shoulder, smirking smugly. Hiccup only laughed to himself, moving back so she could step away from the wall.

"That's my girl."

 **(A/N) Woo! I know it's short but this is like the first time in FOREVER that I've been able to update two days in a row. The summer spirit's coming back yall! You're all amazing!**


	29. Thank you

A week had went by since Armina said her first word, and she continuously babbled ever since. She seemed to love the attention she got when everyone around her thought she was about to say something, and giggled constantly at Heather and Stormfly's new affection towards her.

Everyone who was going to was now moved into Stormfly's apartment. Hiccup and Dagur slept in the first room to the left in the long hallway leading to the back closet, Heather and Astrid the second room to the right. Stormfly and Toothless' art room was the first to the right, the guest room with a wooden bed for the Hofferson's occasional stay next to Dagur and Hiccup's.

Hiccup stepped into his and Dagur's room, looking around. Dagur had a medium sized brown chest with about four pairs of cloths and two journals for school at the head of his air up mattress. Hiccup's mattress was on the left side of the room, next to his feeding tube pole and machined in the corner. He had two brown boxed at the foot of his bed, one with an assortment of cloths and one with all his most important journals and papers. Why as Hiccup's side of the room was pretty bare with the exception of a small fold out desk and spare prosthetic leg, Dagur had three band posters on his wall and his roller skates next to his skateboard beside a fold out desk Hiccup bought him.

Suddenly Hiccup felt a hand lay on his shoulder, and turned around to smile at Astrid. "Well hello Astrid. What brings you to the boy's room?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow playfully, turning around to face his girlfriend who currently wore her plain blue shirt, skirt, headband, and promise necklace he'd made her. Astrid shrugged her shoulders, taking his hand.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Toothless and Stormfly went out on a date and promised to bring back dinner. Dagur and Heather are still trying to get Halden and Armina to talk, but haven't had much luck." Hiccup chuckled at this, shrugging his shoulders in response. "Good luck getting Halden to even pay attention to ya. He's developed a little world of his own." Astrid nodded, following Hiccup to set on the air up mattress that was his. They pushed back the green blanket on it, laying on their backs.

Astrid sighed against Hiccup's neck, curling up against his side. The boy in response wrapped his left arm around her waist, his right hand laying behind his head as they stared at the ceiling. Astrid hummed a tone she'd been singing to the twins as her hand slowly traveled under her boyfriend's shirt. Hiccup stiffened at first at the sudden touch, then faced his head away from Astrid, relaxing and letting her do what she wanted.

Astrid noticed Hiccup's distant look as her hands ran up bony ribs and thin skin. She sighed and lay her right arm under Hiccup's head, feeling the plastic of the feeding tube on his cheek. She moved her hand up to his chest, feeling toned muscles combined with bony shoulders. Hiccup shuddered as her smooth hands ran across the center of his torso and back to his ribs, knowing she wasn't _trying_ to make him feel certain ways, but unable to let his thoughts spiral. All Astrid was intentionally doing was feeling how thin he'd been getting.

"Astrid...Why are you.." Astrid stopped her movements at hearing Hiccup's quiet voice, though her fingers still traced his ribs. "I just worry about you." Hiccup made a deep grunting noise in the back of his throat, looking away again a little annoyed. Astrid simply laughed quietly, only finding the gesture to be one of her dorky, cute Haddock.

"So...how long do you think Heather and Dagur are going to be able to handle the twins for?" Hiccup asked after a long moment of silence went by. It was raining outside once more, and the sound of light ice pellets could be heard on the roof above them.

"I hope for a while." Astrid admitted, listening to the noise above. Her eyes suddenly lit up as a thought came to mind. "You know...we've only got a few more weeks until Snoggletog. How are we going to make the twins' first one special?" Hiccup suddenly tensed, and at first Astrid didn't know exactly why. A memory came to mind that pieced things together when she looked at Hiccup's eyes though. He'd only had that look once before.

* * *

A few years ago Hiccup would spend every Snoggletog with his mother while his dad was away at war. They'd set up decorations all around the house, hang up lights, exchange gifts despite the small amount of money the household had, and more. Hiccup remembered running at his mother's side as they'd sometimes go to the park Snoggletog week and play little games they'd made up years ago. It was tradition.

Astrid remembered the first time Hiccup had a Snoggletog without his mother. He found it harder to run with the way his prosthetic was becoming irritated during the winter months, and his father was always away. Stoick promised to come back Snoggletog eve, but that didn't ease Hiccup's mind. He missed spending the week doing holiday 'traditions' with his mother. Jogging near the holiday lights to take photographs, gift shopping, and Hiccup cooking the meals his mother attempted but could never figure out.

Hiccup sat on the edge of the guest bed in the Hofferson's house. He'd been living with them for quiet a while now, and his mother had been gone for a few months. The boy was still devastated though, and the holidays didn't help. Yeah, he had his father coming home for the first time in forever on Snoggletog eve, but that didn't make everything cheery all over again.

"Hey Hiccup?" Fourteen year old Astrid asked, knocking on the guest bedroom door which was cracked open. She entered the room to see Hiccup with his hands in his lap, his prosthetic leaning against the foot of the bed. When the boy looked up as if just now noticing her presence, he quickly folded his legs and tried to reach for his prosthetic.

Astrid, having always had a close relationship with the Haddock boy, quickly reacted and ran to the side of the bed. She grabbed Hiccup's hands, holding him still so he couldn't grab the fake leg. The boy looked up at her with wide eyes, but slowly relaxed after seeing Astrid's warm smile.

Astrid gently tugged on the top of Hiccup's left leg, though the boy wouldn't budge. "Let me see it." She said only sternly enough to make Hiccup listen, but not enough to startle him. Hiccup unfolded his legs, allowing Astrid to see his reddened amputation sight that was slightly swollen.

"Hiccup...why didn't you tell me or my parents that it was bothering you? We have medication to help with this kind of thing." Astrid spoke more gently this time, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The boy looked away with a blush on his cheeks, shrugging his shoulders. What a dork. A cute one though.

"I-I uh...I don't like it when other people mess with it and...I-I didn't know if you'd-I-I mean...well..." Astrid rolled her eyes in response to Hiccup's stammering, and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Take it easy, breath Hiccup." Hiccup did as he was told, taking a deep breath and attempting to clear his mind. "Now, you didn't know if I'd what?"

Hiccup looked down at his lap, shrugging again in reflex. He only spoke when Astrid rubbed comforting circles in his back. "I guess...odd? Weird? I don't know the exact word for it." Astrid smiled warmly, tracing her right thumb down his jaw line before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Hiccup, you're the weirdest person I know, and one heck of an oddball." Hiccup made an annoyed grunting sound at this, before Astrid pulled back and smirked at him, her hand still resting on his cheek. "But..." She paused for suspense, before lightly kissing his forehead in a comforting gesture. "Since when have I ever cared? You're odd nature and weird ideas are what make you Hiccup Haddock. Those are the traits our family admires about you. Don't you realize that?"

Hiccup blushed slightly as Astrid spoke after kissing his forehead, then nodded his head in understanding. He wrapped his arms around her again in another hug. "Thank you Astrid. For everything." Astrid smiled, nodding her head in satisfaction. "No problem Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup still lay beside Astrid on the air up mattress in his room, having said nothing as the girl next to him seemed to go into a distant place. Just as he'd closed his eyes to get some rest, the hand on his ribs moved again before Astrid sat up with a weak smile.

Hiccup lay below Astrid as her hands fell over his heart. "I think I can understand why you'd be so tense about the idea of Snoggletog. Last time you were this quiet for this long was when we were fourteen." Hiccup's eyes widened, and he too smiled weakly as he realized just how much attention his girlfriend paid to their moments together.

"I guess. I mean...I just don't know how to be all jolly and cheery for the twins when every other minutes i'm worrying about my father. It was hard enough to learn to celebrate with you, Ingrid, and Agnar without thinking about my..." Hiccup trailed off, his expression once more falling. Astrid hated that sad look clouding his forest green emeralds, always had. She knew grieving was a way of life, and even though two years had passed, her boyfriend still felt sad about the death of his mother sometimes.

"But..." Astrid pulled Hiccup to a sitting position, leaning on his shoulder as they looked at Dagur's posters on the other side of the room. "The important thing is that you _did_ learn, Hiccup. You never gave up and celebrated life over death. You never gave into that dark depression that nearly overtook you so many times." Astrid and Hiccup shuddered in sync at that memory. The boy had had a rough hill to climb after the death of his mother before he was himself again.

Hiccup sighed and nodded, a smile on his lips once more. There was that lopsided smile Astrid loved to the moon and back. "Yeah. You know...I never would've made it past that depression if it wasn't for you. Sure your parents helped. A lot actually. They never sat by my side when I cried though. They were never able to read me and figure out what secrets I had to hide. Most of all, they never held me after a nightmare, or rocked me when I couldn't stop my own tears. Granted, I didn't let them. I was _far_ too prideful to let the Hofferson's see me at my weakest. You were my exception though, Astrid. Just like you have been these past few weeks after I got news of my father's capture. It's like you always say when things get tough. Every soldier has weak spots, and when they do, they have to have trust in their fellow soldiers to get through."

Hiccup lifted his hand to Astrid's cheek, leaning in for a kiss. "You, Astrid Hofferson, are the only soldier on my battle field who'd I'd trust with my life, my tears, my secrets, and heart." Astrid was shook by the words Hiccup managed to come up with, and guessed his occasional ability to be so poetic originated from one of two possibilities. Either he read stuff like this in all the books he read, or, he spent _a lot_ more time listening to Fishlegs than she'd originally thought.

Astrid shivered as Hiccup suddenly brought her out of her thoughts with a kiss. This one was different than most others. Rather than the typical quick and deep or slow and steady, there was a hole other combination. Their lips moved slowly with soft strokes, though they moved their own ways. Rather than locking and moving in sync, both mouths traveled their own way, but always met in the center to send another spark of ecstasy through the frames and minds of both lovers.

Hiccup brought his hand up to Astrid's cheek, gently brushing his knuckles past her ear and pushing back her hair. Astrid sighed in contentment, her tongue occasionally swiping her boyfriend's upper lip as her hands lifted to his chest in order to feel his furiously beating heart. The heart that beat for her.

The kiss continued for a few more moments. Despite how into the moment Hiccup and Astrid were, the kiss felt more asexual than erotic. It was more of a comforting gesture. Not only that, but it reminded both of them how connected they were, without the rest of the world around them. A moment of peace and sparks, vision hazy as feeling became the dominant sense. Mostly a feeling of trust was shared between the two lovers who needed a private moment to confide in each other without others around.

Hiccup pulled away from Astrid after a bout of thunder outside pulled him out of his thoughts. No later than that they heard Halden and Armina begin crying in sync, obviously scared of the sudden loud noise and lightning they could see through the living room windows. Heather and Dagur soon entered the room, Heather holding Armina, Dagur Halden.

Astrid and Hiccup both blushed as the two siblings raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on between their two best friends. "Uh...should we keep them a little-" "It's fine Heather! We were just talking about...personal stuff and Snoggletog." Astrid tried to be as vague as she could while still being believable. She wasn't technically lying, just telling half the truth. Dagur looked at Hiccup with a wondering look, and the boy simply nodded at Astrid, saying she was right.

Halden squealed louder than he currently was, twisting and turning in Dagur's grasp. Hiccup let go of Astrid, and walked towards his friend to grab his son. "Allow me. Common sport, what's got you so worked up?" Halden started to quiet down when his father began rocking and talking to him, but he quickly started getting worked up again when more thunder sounded. Armina jumped in her skin, crying for about a second in surprise rather than fear. So long as she was being held and talked to though, she just continued on babbling.

"Huh, sensitive one aren't you?" Hiccup asked curiously. His son didn't show any sign that he was listening and continued wailing as the rain hit the roof harder, causing a racket outside. Armina became uneasy too, and reached out her arms for her father. "Daddy!" She called out, eyes brimming with tears.

"Uh Astrid? Can you take Halden?" Astrid nodded and grabbed the little boy from Hiccup's arms. She sat back down on the bed, and held Halden against her shoulder. The baby gripped at the material in her shirt, his cries muffled against his mother's shirt. It wasn't until Astrid began humming and Heather sang her lullaby 'the storm king' she'd once learned that the baby began quieting down.

Armina held onto her father tightly, her blue eyes staring up into his with fear and curiosity at the same time. She seemed to be asking something almost, though Hiccup couldn't translate it of course. Despite only being nine months old, the girl was incredibly smart already. She babbled to her father as if expecting him to be able to translate. Hiccup simply tried to play along, multitasking between making cooing sounds of his own to the baby and trying not to blush as the other three young adults in the room teased him.

After the storm quieted down a little bit, Halden and Armina were sound asleep. Hiccup lay on his back with both babies laying stomach down across his torso. Astrid sat beside him on her knees, doing little braids in his wild auburn hair.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup asked suddenly after Astrid finished another braid in his hair. The girl hummed a yes in response, laying her hand on Armina's back to keep the girl who was currently stirring in her sleep from rolling off of her father's torso.

"Thank you. F-for everything." Astrid nodded with a smile, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend's lips. She lay down beside him, pressing her nose to his neck making Hiccup laugh.

"No problem Hiccup. No problem at all."

 **(A/N) So...I know a while back I SAID this would only be a few more chapters, but I really don't know how many it's gonna be. My mind just spirals!**


	30. Snoggletog day

Snoggletog morning. Snow covered the ground, houses, rims of trucks, and so much more outside. A puffy white blanket coated every living and non living thing in Berk that wasn't in a sheltered area. Hiccup slept on his air mattress in his green pajamas. He held the stuffed dragon his mother had once made him close to his chest. That toy was his favorite as a kid, and now it was a source of comfort. It was the only reminder Hiccup had of his parents.

The letter had come in. Two of Stoick's friends came over for a visit soon after to confirm it. It'd been only a week ago, the day before Snoggletog week started. Hiccup had fallen into a depression all over again, just like with his mother. This time though, he had Astrid and the twins to look after and protect. They were his reason for living.

Only sixteen years old, seventeen in three or so months, Hiccup was orphaned. His father could no longer take care of him, and was forced to give him up. Hiccup tried to insist he could take care of both himself and his father, but by law he was put into foster care. Stoick had been saved from his captures, but was paralyzed for the most part, blinded, mostly deaf, and had taken on diseases from the other country he was captured by. He couldn't live at home, having to be under constant medical attention. This meant that he couldn't raise his son, and couldn't take care of his house. Stoick let the Hoffersons take over his household, and tried to see his son as much as he could.

Hiccup wasn't mad at his father. If anything he was sorry. What had the people who captured his father done to cause the injuries they did? The man's skull had fractures causing neurological problems, and there was PTSD caused by torture as well. All Stoick would say to anyone who asked was that he was too stubborn to give any information about his battle tactics and team.

Hiccup wasn't in the foster care system for more than a day despite everything that happened. You see, Toothless and Stormfly were nineteen and Hiccup was sixteen. After a bit of meetings with different authorities in the system and hearing the boy's opinion, Hiccup was taken in by his two best friends to live with them. Astrid only stayed around the apartment for benefit, but Hiccup was under Toothless' care by law. The Hoffersons offered to take Hiccup in, but since the boy was already staying with Toothless along with his friends, it made sense that he'd stay with his best bud. Originally it was just Hiccup who was under legal care of Toothless Night Fury, but Hiccup and Astrid came up with a plan that the two siblings agreed on. They finally spoke up about their father, knowing that as soon as they were taken from their dad's custody, then Toothless and Stormfly were legal foster parents, and therefor the authorities wouldn't mind them staying.

So now, the three teens who had acted like the closest of siblings all their lives were now legal foster brothers and sisters. Astrid still stayed with Stormfly and Toothless as well as Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur. What surprised Toothless and Stormfly was when Dagur and Heather said that they hated having their father's last name. The authorities and foster system said that since the teens were as old as they were, there was no real need for signed documents and such. Heather and Dagur knew this, and knew Toothless and Stormfly weren't actually like parents to them. They still wanted a name change though, and were therefor adopted into Toothless' family, becoming Heather and Dagur NightFury. There wasn't really a feeling of Toothless and Stormfly feeling like parents, but rather feeling like their friends were now family, similar to when you go to your friend's house so often that one day their parents say you're no longer a guest, but rather family.

Forest green eyes fluttered open, and Hiccup moved his head to see Dagur still sound asleep, black tank top revealing scared arms and more. He felt his face where bandages, and couldn't remember ever unhooking his feed. Perhaps Dagur had done it for him in the middle of the night? After all, Hiccup had slept like a rock. No way would he have woken up if this was the case.

With a tired yawn, Hiccup sat up and stretched. He strapped on his prosthetic and rubbed tired eyes. He'd hardly slept these past few days, so last nights long trip to dreamland really helped. Astrid came up with the idea of a natural sleep medication over the counter.

Hiccup made sure not to wake Dagur, and walked to the living room. He saw Stormfly was already in the kitchen, and smiled warmly. "Hey Stormfly." Hiccup whispered. He walked to the counter, sitting on a round chair and fixing the rim of his green leggings. Stormfly turned around with a smile, and Hiccup saw she'd colored her hair again overnight. Long black hair now had blue and yellow streaks. She wore a red and green Snoggletog Sweater, a heart shaped necklace Toothless had gotten her, and tight baby blue leggings with a leather skirt covered in paint going down to just above her knees.

"Morning Hiccup." Stormfly whispered, her almost golden eyes scanning the tired features of the boy in front of her. She sat a pie on the counter she'd been cooking, her face turning serious and stoic. "What's going on?" She asked, noticing the boy's stiff structure and baggy eyes. It wasn't every day Hiccup willingly got up at six in the morning on a weekend.

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. "Isn't this the kind of thing I talk with Astrid about?" He asked, admittedly having the mindset that Astrid was the one who held a section of his heart. One that couldn't be duplicated and given to someone else.

Stormfly shrugged, smiling again and leaning on the counter. Her face was close to Hiccup's, and she cocked her head to the left. "Am I not as good as her?" Hiccup's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "What? No! It's not like that. I-I just-" "Hiccup _easy_ now. I was just joking around." Stormfly said with a smirk, stepping back and putting a homemade frosting on the frosted apple-cherry pie she'd made for Snoggletog. An odd yet delicious original holiday recipe that her mother taught her when she was around six.

"Oh. Well in that case...just been thinking. About everything going on I mean. You know what I'm saying?" Stormfly nodded, frowning slightly and looking away. "Yeah. I get what you're saying. It's not easy...you know." Hiccup nodded, knowing not to toy with this side of the normally jittery, colorful nineteen year old. His legal caretaker at that. Though they were still just friends, nothing legal messed up their original relationship.

Soon after Hiccup had left Stormfly to her cooking, Dagur sat beside him on the couch to watch the news. "Hey brother." Dagur commented after a moment of silence, laying an arm around the boy's shoulder. Hiccup laughed a little to himself, raising an eyebrow at Dagur. "You know, you always call me that. I _do_ have a name ya know." Dagur only chuckled in response, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at the tube on Hiccup's face, making the teen believe his suspicions about Dagur helping him in the middle of the night were true.

Soon after Dagur entered the room, Heather did as well. She sat on Hiccup's right while Dagur sat on his left. Toothless entered the living room around 8, two hours later. Finally Astrid sat on the recliner with Armina crawling around on a blanket, and Halden sleeping in his arms while clinging to her chest.

Snoggletog breakfast was full of conversation and smiles. Heather and Dagur took Halden and Armina so Astrid could spend time with her boyfriend. The girl sat next to Hiccup, both arms around him. Hiccup's arms linked around her waist, his left leg folded under his right and head resting on hers. A feed was going through his tube, so he didn't eat much of the breakfast Stormfly had cooked which was a curious combination of biscuits and green beans mixed into some odd soup. It still tasted good despite the foreign texture.

After breakfast was gifts. It was around nine in the morning and the Saturday sky was filled with Snowflakes and a perfect sun ray shining through the window and on the two twins on the carpet together. It was as if the Gods were showing everyone that the two were indeed gifts and not burdens.

Hiccup was the first to give out his gifts. First he gave Dagur and Heather decorative Daggers he'd made with Gobber. Both had a red outline, silver details, and the two siblings' names carved into both blades. Toothless got a card from the store with a key chain Hiccup had been working on for months. It had a Night Fury from one of his favorite movies, symbolizing the young adult's name 'Toothless NightFury'. The key chain had taken so long because Hiccup had paid extra close attention to detail, and needed time to save up the money needed to add the saddle to the metal dragon made out of real silver.

Stormfly got a similar key chain to Toothless', though it had been a little rushed. The girl still loved it just as much though. Finally, it came time for Astrid and the twin's gifts. Astrid got a wrist band with a tiny Viking shield on it along with a kiss under the mistletoe. Typical Hiccup idea. Both of them wore their promise 'rings' (Actually Astrid had a necklace and Hiccup a wrist band if you read previous chapters) to symbolize their devotion to each other and the twins after all this time. After all, Halden and Armina were nearly ten months now, a year old by the middle March and Snoggletog was in late December.

Hiccup didn't leave his kids out either. Both him and Astrid had worked together to come up with the perfect gift for the two. Just after the twins ripped open their wrapping paper (which they found much more fun than the idea of an actual gift) Halden was in a jean jacket with his name in green letters on the back and Armina in a blue T-shirt with her name stitched in red on the front and a jean skirt with little plastic dragons along the edge. Stormfly did the honors of taking a picture of the two being held by their parents who wore red and green (Hiccup his green pajamas and Astrid her red shirt that attached to her shoulder pads) for a memory of Halden and Armina's first Snoggletog.

After Hiccup was Astrid, who gave everyone musical cards and little hats her mom made. Dagur and Heather signed cards for everyone, and bought Stormfly and Toothless a decorative pot and art supplies for their apartment's kitchen and art room as a sort of thank you for being able to stay. Toothless and Stormfly made frozen chocolate treats for everyone a few days before, and wrapped them in zip-lock bags covered in reindeer and Snoggletog bell stickers. Halden and Armina even had gifts of their own. Both twins surprised Astrid with pronouncing their mom's name. Though Halden didn't necessarily pronounce 'mama' and instead had a harder time speaking so it sounded like 'ma-ma-ma-ma' said over and over again, it was still a big step for the baby.

After gifts, Ingrid and Agnar came over around eleven to help with lunch, Ingrid bringing a black berry cobbler for desert. Stormfly set up the table with a cooked chicken, stuffing, her pie recipe, Ingrid's cobbler, and a bowl of cream of mushroom soup before everyone dug in. After lunch, Hiccup watched as Astrid talked to her parents. He stood in the corner of the room, accompanied by Dagur and Heather. The three leaned against the wall, Armina in her pocket her dad made in his shirt and Halden on the couch, arms crossed and smiles on their faces. Toothless and Stormfly were talking on the couch, sharing hesitant kisses in an attempt to become closer, but still not taking anything to far as their pasts made them cautious to close interaction.

Dagur sighed with his arm around Heather, eyes almost saddened. Hiccup knew exactly what he was thinking about, and sympathized. The two hadn't had a real Snoggletog since the death of their mother and the beginning of their father's even more abusive nature. Now that they had one, they still didn't know exactly how well they fit into the family and what invisible lines weren't to be crossed. In all honesty, Hiccup kind of felt the same. Yeah, he was practically family to the Hoffersons, but it wasn't the same. He wished his dad was there, but the man was currently in hospital care.

Hiccup sighed and decided to let Dagur and Heather have some time alone. Yeah, they were like his siblings, but it wasn't the same. Snotlout would soon be coming over, having asked to spend Snoggletog dinner with his cousin after the loss of his mother. Hiccup knew how it felt to lose a mother and have a distant father, so didn't say anything against it, choosing to support his cousin even if the boy could be a reckless, annoying, pain in the butt and naïve bully at times. He was still human, and did have a heart. Really, the soft side of Snotlout Jorgensen was just harder to find.

Hiccup stood out on the balcony of Stormfly's apartment with Halden in in his arms and Armina against his chest in her pocket. Halden cooed and Armina pronounced her father's name along with many different sounds as the next words in her vocabulary were bound to be revealed sooner than later.

As Hiccup felt the cool chill of winter against his face, he sighed in contentment and a little bit of sadness causing his breath to turn to white cloud in the wind. He felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder, and smiled at Astrid who stood at his side.

"Well afternoon milady. I thought you were talking to your parents?" Astrid simply shook her head with a smile, kissing her boyfriend's forehead and taking Halden from him who cooed and reached for his mother. "I can't leave you out here knowing what you've been going through Hiccup. I'm supposed to be here for you. That's how we've always been. You'd do the same for me, right?" Hiccup nodded, having to admit she had an incredibly fair point.

The snow began to fall in small flakes as Hiccup and Astrid watched cars pass by the police station near the apartment. They chatted, shared silent and content moments, hugged, kissed, and just enjoyed their little gifts in the world who spoke in their own little language. It wasn't until Snotlout knocked on the door and Halden began sneezing do to the cold that they went back inside.

This would be a Snoggletog to remember. Not only that now, but with the way everything was going, it seemed things were falling into place. The twins were getting better, Dagur, Heather, and Hiccup had a home, Stoick was alive, the Hoffersons had a place to live, and there were no more secrets or fights between Hiccup and Astrid. Perhaps, even if they weren't entirely prepared for the future, taking life one day at a time was the way to go. Maybe that's how Hiccup and Astrid would be able to find their way and realize that rather than preparing for their futures, they needed to stay in the present and make sure their children's lives were what mattered the most.

It felt as if Hiccup aged ten years when he'd only nearly aged one since the twins were born. He'd matured, further developed his relationship with his girlfriend, and more. He didn't need to know what was coming next, or where he was going in the near future. All he _really_ felt he needed to know, was that his kids, girlfriend, and family were okay, and always would be as long as he was there.

 **(A/N) There's something I've got to tell you guys and gals. I'm planning on doing a time jump next chapter taking place when Hiccup and Astrid are graduating high school, preparing for college, and raising two toddlers to wrap up the story. If you'd rather have me continue doing these smaller things, or would like a sequel about a teenage Halden and Armina, please tell me in the reviews and you're all amazing!**


	31. Unprepared for a dork

**(A/N) Alright guys and gals. I waited a little while for more reviews, and have decided to finish the story up. I know there are a couple reviewers who said they like these smaller detailed chapters and would want them to continue, but I hope you understand that when I wrote the outline for this, this is where it ended. If I was to keep going, it would take a lot longer for me to update as I formed more ideas and I have other ideas I wanna write on fanfiction. You're all amazing!**

*Beep, Beep, Beep, ring...* Hiccup rolled in his bed with a groan as his alarm began going off. He looked to the side and saw Astrid laying curled up against his side, two little toddlers holding onto her arms and sleeping while sitting up. They were odd that was for sure.

"Morning guys." Hiccup whispered when two little pairs of eyes opened, followed by coos and smiles. "Daddy!" Both Halden and Armina shouted in sync, climbing over their mother to get to their father and waking her up in the process.

Hiccup couldn't help but burst into a laughing fit as Astrid sat up surprised with her hair falling over one eye and her hands raised in a defense mode. The young mother's eyes widened as she realized Hiccup was laughing at her current state, before she glared at him and pounced.

Hiccup yelped in surprise as he pinned on his back with his hands held above his head. He looked at the twins talking to each other at the foot of the bed, before staring up at Astrid with fearful eyes and a gulp. "Oh uh...h-hey milady. Morning?" The last part was more of a question, his stutter getting the best of him as well.

Astrid didn't say anything, but smirked deviously down at her eighteen year old boyfriend. Both of them were eighteen now actually. They had previously graduated high school, and still stayed in Stormfly and Toothless' apartment which was close to the college they currently attended. Hiccup had wanted the experience of going to college, even though he knew he'd never be able to take full time classes thanks to his job and the twins combined. He couldn't leave his wife with that. Despite how badly he wanted to head off to a University that had offered him a position, it was to far down South. He'd be a three hour drive away from his girlfriend and kids. So, Hiccup and Astrid went to a smaller college that thankfully had a program for those in situations like Hiccup's and Astrid's. They did most of their courses online.

"You think you can laugh at me and get away with it?" Hiccup shook his head, before looking to the side. "Well...n-no? I was just thinking, Dagur's still asleep, and he's gonna be surprised that you left your room to come in here you know? Him and Heather _do_ tend to... _expect_ quiet a few things from us. Really wanna support that hypothesis?"

Halden, Armina, and Astrid had come into Hiccup and Dagur's room in the middle of the night thanks to an awful storm that'd hit. Astrid didn't mind heavy weather of course, but the twins did, and tended to seek shelter in their father over their mother for the soul purpose Hiccup was a male with a fatherly approach to things. He was like the coach in scary situations. Why as Astrid began getting stressed about all the crying, Hiccup tended to find the right things to say to keep the twins from getting to scared to sleep.

Astrid simply shook her head, before sitting over Hiccup's legs so he was held down. The boy's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what was going on. His breathing quickened and he tried to get out from under his girlfriend. Hiccup had very little success as he squirmed under Astrid do to his pinned wrists and her weight over his.

In one quick movement Astrid had her hands under Hiccup's shirt as the boy twisted under her with laughter escaping his lips. He couldn't stop laughing, even when Dagur told him to quiet down. Astrid's fingers moved quickly over his sides, tracing over every sensitive spot. No matter how many times Hiccup begged her to stop, the girl continued tickling her boyfriend as laughter left her lips as well.

"A-Astrid...p-please! I-I c-c-can-Can't take this! Please it h-hurts!" Despite Hiccup's words of distress, it was hard to take him seriously do to his laughter. Halden and Armina laughed as they watched their mother and father interact, before crawling up Hiccup's legs and joining in. They tried to hold down Hiccup's flailing leg and a half, which was torture for the boy because he had to use all his willpower not to accidently kick them.

Finally, after what Hiccup thought was an hour, Astrid crawled off of him. The boy lay on his back in his red shorts and tunic, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked up at Astrid, admiring her beauty as she fixed long blond locks, and fixed her pajamas so they covered her chest better.

"Allow me Milady." Hiccup sat up and reached out to braid Astrid's hair. Astrid hummed at the comforting sensation at first, holding Halden close to her chest. The boy didn't say much like his sister, and still liked to be held close rather than walking around on his own. Armina could walk just fine now, but Halden stumbled every couple seconds, and couldn't walk very far at all. He still crawled, and even that seemed hard. There was nothing wrong with being a bit of a late bloomer of course, his father was in many ways after all.

"Hiccup, you've got to get up and dressed. You're earlier classes are today." That was true. Why as Astrid took full day classes in the colleges program on the weekends and did most of her work online, Hiccup went from early in the morning to three on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. The rest of the days he did work online if he wasn't working for Gobber. He wanted to work as much as he could in college, but had to save up the money to provide for himself, Astrid, and the Twins. Astrid never moved back with her parents, who now took care of the Haddock Household while Stoick stayed most days at home with a medical specialist.

"I know, just let me finish this last piece." Hiccup finished the braid in the back of Astrid's hair, before taking her hair clip and attaching a small piece hanging from her bangs to the top of the braid. The small piece had been curled in his fingers, making it look like a small wave in blond locks.

"Alright." Astrid said, before turning around. "Now go get your scrawny butt dressed!" She shouted with mock stern voice. Hiccup jumped up to a standing position, before fixing his shirt to fit better, covering the feeding G-tube in his stomach which replaced the Nasogastric one. His body reacted well to it, and it wasn't as hard to get used to as the boy had originally feared.

"Why can't I just go like this?" Hiccup joked with a dorky smile, brushing back his wild auburn hair with his hand and opening wide arms to show his crooked red tunic and dirty pajama shorts that came up above his knees. He leaned on the wall with one hand to support himself since his prosthetic wasn't on. Halden laughed at the sudden motion, and Armina ran up, grabbing onto her dad's half leg as if to support him, causing Hiccup to laugh at the cuteness of the gesture.

Astrid frowned and stood up after setting Halden on the end of the air up bed. She ruffled Hiccup's hair with her hand, only making the big dork laugh once more. "Because you're in pajamas and you're going to a _college_ you dork!" Hiccup simply waved a hand at Astrid, before she handed him his prosthetic.

"If it'll make you happy?" Hiccup said in a 'flirtatious' voice which really just sounded childish. Astrid simply rolled her eyes, before grabbing his collar and kissing him deeply. "Yes, now go." Hiccup nodded, before heading to the bathroom and getting dressed.

"You know..." Dagur started with a yawn, sitting up. "It seems like you're dealing _three_ kids rather than Twins and a boyfriend." He commented, brushing his hair with a comb and pulling on a fur vest to cover his bare torso for the most part. Astrid simply chuckled to herself, before scooping both twins into her arms with practiced ease. She looked into the hallway just as Hiccup grabbed his keys from a hook on their door and headed out to his car, shouting in surprise as he got to the front door and realizing he actually _was_ a little late.

"You know, I think you're right. Sometimes..." Astrid looked at Dagur who smiled at her, knowing what she was going to say. "You're just unprepared for what's to come next?" He questioned, gesturing in the direction of the door when they heard Hiccup's voice enter the house once more because he apparently forgot something.

"Yeah, but we'll get through." Astrid replied to Dagur, trying to keep Halden and Armina contained as they began yelling do to their father's stress rubbing off on them. She walked into the living room, waving goodbye to her boyfriend and welcoming Stormfly, Toothless, and Heather into the busy morning.

 _We always do._

 **(A/N) There you have it! Unprepared has ended, but do not worry, for I am planning on making a sequel if I can get enough ideas for it in the reviews! You're all amazing, and I sure had fun writing this. These past three months have been awesome guys and gals! Please check out 100 HTTYD AU's if you're interested.**

 **Plasma Snow, Peace out!**


End file.
